Being Lost, Is a Point of You
by BlackAlias
Summary: Toshiro hated that sly fox and tried to have very little to do with him. So it was a very un-welcomed idea when he was told he and Captain Ichimaru were being sent to the world of the living, together, on a mission. But then they got lost. What now?
1. Request with a Fox

Subject: Bleach

Pairing: Gin Ichimaru x Toshiro Hitsugaya

Warnings: No warnings for this chapter. Other's however will eventually include detailed sexual situations and possibly character death. This is a yaoi fanfic and I promise there will be GinxToshiro love at some point and it will probably be reoccurring after that point.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, the series would have turned out like this. However I don't own them and instead of listening to Gin say "Bye Bye" in that cute voice and watch Toshiro all the time you get to listen to Kon talk about Orihime's boobs.

Notes: Thank you for coming! I hope you read and enjoy my story. I'm going to restate the summary for you so you know what's going on, below. I'm thinking there will be over 20 chapters to this story however I can't promise anything yet. I welcome support and reviews, please keep criticism helpful. Toshiro dislikes flames, don't melt Shiro! Anyways. I really hope you enjoy. I've been wanting to write this for a little bit now since I wondered what it would be like if Toshiro got stuck with Gin on a long mission. Plus I really, really like Gin and this story will portray Gin as both a sadist but also the personality I think he actually has under his mask. Also for all you haters out there, remember, Toshiro is not a kid! Due to the slowing of aging in the soul society he's probably well into his thirties if not older, so I don't want any of that 'he's just a little kid' crap. I'm sure he'd be pissed too! Anyways! On with the chapter I guess? Enjoy!! Oh and um, I will attempt to use Gin's accent as best I can, however i'll try not to make it so thick it becomes a puzzle to understand what he's talking about.

Summary: (This story will take place before Byakuya and Renji remove Rukia from the world of the living to have her executed. This is ToshiroxGin.)

Toshiro hated that sly fox and tried to have very little to do with him. So it was a very un-welcomed idea when he was suddenly told he and Captain Ichimaru were being sent to the world of the living, together, on a mission to bring Rukia back to the Soul Society to pay for her crimes. However, the two Captain's end up lost a few towns over and can't communicate with Soul Society!

/*.* 10 *.*\

**Being Lost, Is a Point of You**

**Chapter 1: Request with a Fox**

The Soul Society was very quiet today. The shadows crept up the sides of the white walls as the sun moved steadily across the blue sky. The bugs and the birds went about their life as if death had never touched them. And on this beautiful day, who could have guessed, it was the calm before a storm. The silence before the wind disrupted the lines of the web in the net of the Soul Society.

In one of the few gardens of the Soul Society lay one of the lines, his cyan eyes staring up at that vast canvas of blue and white above him. It was a reflection of his own appearance. He and the sky shared the same reflection.

He lay on a stone bench, that rivaled other stones in the garden, all holding a powerful sense of presence. The sand was raked in spiraling circles and only the stone steps, placed in harmony with the swirling mounds of sand allowed him to pass in and out of this peaceful place without angering the one who had made it.

His eyes slide closed, it was peaceful today, there was a lack of noise coming from the district, a lack of life. It was the perfect time to take a nap, amongst these lovely shady stones and over a sea of rippling sand that reminded him so much of water. Yes, a peaceful sleep would help him relax. A nice peaceful sle-

"Captain! Oh Captain! ~~" That voice. His brows knitted together as the boy tried not to show any signs of being awake. If he could look asleep, that voice might go away. A false hope for the Captain of Squad 10.

"I know your not asleep Captain~~! Why just a few seconds ago I saw you staring up into the sky like you were expecting something to fall from it!" With his peace broken, the young shinigami moved to sit up, swinging his legs carefully to rest on the stone step by his feet, settling firmly on it, careful not to disturb the sandy ripples. He couldn't help but stare with a ghastly expression into his Lieutenant's... endowments. Why did she constantly ruffle his feathers the wrong way by leaning over him like that? It was bad enough he happened to be at just the right height to have to see them at eye level, he didn't need a better look by having her bend over him like that.

"Rangiku. This better be important." It was no use getting too upset with her, at least not until she'd told him just why she had come to get him during his spare time, not a super rare thing for him, as his motivation to finish paperwork was usually the idea of taking a nap, but still, she was interrupting his reward for having finished all his work for the day. "Children who sleep well, grow well" after all. She blinked at him, in that innocent little way of hers that really made him wonder sometimes.

"Well. since it's an order from Captain Yamamoto himself, I thought it was just important enough to come and bother you during your nap. Sorry Captain Hitsugaya!" She said and Toshiro couldn't help but note the lack of sorry in her voice as she pretty much sang her answer to him. But with that aside, he was a bit shocked, a direct order from Head Captain Yamamoto? Had someone died? He stared at her blankly, unable to gather up a reason why the Head Captain would send him a direct order. He held out a hand waiting to accept a letter from him addressing the issue currently being pondered.

The puzzled, innocent look from his Lieutenant suggested there was no letter and also that she was very unworthy of her position as vice-captain. When she continued to stare at him he sighed, irritated slightly.

"The letter, Rangiku?" He could almost count down to the moment when it dawned on her.

"Oooh! Well, there was no letter Captain! He just said to have me find you immediately and inform you that you are to go and meet with him at once!" She said, radiating the pleasure she felt for having remembered the order so entirely.

He sighed at her, giving her a smile, though his mind was still wondering about the issue to be discuss and despite being side tracked he thanked his Lieutenant and followed her step by step along the stones out of the garden. With his mind clouded he made his way off towards the 1st division's Captain's office, fretting the whole way about the reason for the summoning.

/*.* 3 *.*\

Captain Hitsugaya stood outside the door to the office and announced himself, asking permission to enter. It was granted by a old and familiar voice that was just as strong as the person who owned it. Carefully and with calculated grace he slide aside the wooden canvas of the door and stepped into the room, not taking note of the situation until the door was slide shut once again, tightly clinging to it's frame.

When he turned to face the Head Captain he was greeted with a second familiar face. This one un-welcomed and un-expected. A man with eyes narrowed to slits in a gleeful expression completed with a constant grin was also there to greet him. As was the discomfort that settled in around him from being so close to the man. Ichimaru, Gin.

"Captain Hitsugaya." That voice drew him from his frozen stance. It was the fact that Captain Ichimaru was here, that bothered him the most, for it appeared very obviouse, that they were the only two Captain's coming. But as that commanding voice brought him back from his plunge in thought, he managed to gather himself and walk up towards the Head Captain, Taking a position near the much taller Captain of Squad 3, and as he moved, he felt those slitted eyes follow his every step.

Now though, he focused upon the man in front of him and only him. Not the smell of tea that was in the room, or the cherry red color of the wood. Not the soft blue sky that looked in at him, wondering why he'd left his spot in the garden, and most definitely not that the feeling of fear creeping through him.

"Welcome both of you. " said the elder shinigami before them, pausing to check they were both listening. When he was satisfied he continued speaking. "I have some grave news. Kuchiki, Rukia, has committed a crime amongst the Soul Society. She has given her shinigami spiritual power's to a human, Kurosaki, Ichigo. She must be brought to justice and pay for this crime." There was a temper in the old man's voice, it flared slightly, in the name of justice. The news itself though, shook Toshiro more than the powerful Captain's spiritual energy. Rukia... had committed this crime? He could hardly believe it, but then another thought crossed his mind, though he shamed himself for being a bit insensitive, but the question still bothered him, what did this have to do with Captain Ichimaru and himself?

He was also disturbed by the way that grin widened just a little bit on the face next to him and a soft "Mah mah." managed to slip from that devilish smile. It frustrated Toshiro, how anyone could smile after finding out this shocking news. But the head Captain was reading more into Toshiro than Gin at the moment and began to speak once again, pulling at the young Captain's attention once more.

"Currently, there a very few Captain's available and even less lieutenants. Therefore, I am assigning this mission to the both of you, Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10 and Captain Ichimaru of Squad 3." There was a passing of shocking visible in Toshiro's eyes. Could Captain Yamamoto not have picked someone better suited to travel with Gin? What about Lieutenant Kira? His mind answered that swiftly, He was with Squad 4 recovering from a hollow attack. He pondered over everyone else, but as the head captain had said, with the varying problems they were having in the Soul Society lately, the captains were all stretched thin and for most, leaving for the world of the living was out of the question. Still. to be stuck with Gin on a mission like this... It was a nightmare come true. He disliked the sly fox and tried to keep away from him and be as uninvolved with him as possible, so to have this sprung all of a sudden... while his face became a map of puzzlement and distress, Gin's grin only seemed to spread wider.

"You will both depart tomorrow. You will be provided with Gigai and Yen, incase a problem should arise and you need these materials. You're mission is to find Kuchiki, Rukia and bring her back to the Soul Society. You will be given two weeks at the most. If you fail to complete the mission before then, you will both be brought back here. Captain Kuchiki has already agreed to go and get her himself if you too prove unable."

If he didn't know better, Toshiro would have thought the head Captain was expecting them to fail. He decided right then and there that, even if his company was Ichimaru, he was going to complete this mission, just to prove he was capable of the task and the situation he was put in.

"Captain Kyouraku will be waiting to see you off at noon in front of the Senkaimon. That is all. You are dismissed," and with a cast of his hand, it was settled. Toshiro was going to the world of the living, for the first time in a long time, with a sly fox.

Dismissed, he took no time following Ichimaru from the room, bony, skeleton fingers roughly, but quietly pushed open the frame of the door, leaving it to Toshiro to close behind them. When the sound of sliding wood died, nothing was left but an unnerving silence and click of sandals on wood as they made their way out of the building. The fox seemed very content on just smiling gleefully to himself as they walked and Toshiro felt no need to break the silence. They parted without a word and Toshiro walked quietly back to his office, holding his chin with his index and thumb in a thoughtful way, staring at the ground in front of him, contemplating this mission and analyzing it.

/*.* 10 *.*\

He had composed himself by the time he returned to the office, sliding the door aside, in the same manner he did his distaste for Gin Ichimaru. He would be a master of holding his temper by the time he returned to the Soul Society, if he returned that was. When the door completed it's movement of sliding open, the warm glow of his office made him relax, and loosen his shoulder's a bit, smiling slightly when he saw Matsumoto laying on the corn colored couch that he himself so often slept in.

Despite his settled calm mood, he did take note of the fact that there was a white mountain of papers on the table next to her and she was supposed to be dealing with it. A look of soft irritation crept onto his young face before he sucked in a breath, eyes opening in a violent portray of cyan.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!" he yelled loudly as her own eyes shot open and she managed to fall off the couch onto the wooden floor, sitting up immediately and staring at her small, but loud Captain, still ruffled by the yell.

"Ahaa... I was just-! Um, I was." she sighed and smiled at him gleefully. "Welcome back Captain!" she sat back onto the couch, collecting a few paper that had fallen with her and placing them back into the white mountain of work. He smiled, sighing a bit, it was no use scolding her, so he shut the door behind himself and stood next to the low table, taking some of the paperwork to his own desk to help her finish. As he began the paperwork he'd selected he couldn't help but notice the curious look his lieutenant was persistently giving him over the back of the couch. When he realized she still wasn't doing work, but instead staring into him like he was a very questionable person, he placed an elbow on the dark desk and leaned his cheek into his hand, giving her a slightly irritated look.

"Yes Matsumoto?" irritation dripped from his tongue as he spoke but his mind was somewhat else where. He'd been to the world of the living on training runs while in the academy, but never had he gone and been in a situation where he actually had to truly deal with humans. Souls were fine, he had no problems tracking them down, but the head Captain was giving them gigai and money, which meant that he was probably going to have to deal with the human world on a more personal bases. It dawned on him with a grudge that he knew nothing about the human world through the body of a gigai. He slumped into his hand and it seemed like a little rain storm was surrounding his head as he felt totally defeated. He glanced at the clock with a new intensity. He had only 6 hours, not including helping Rangiku with the paper work, to go to the library and start studying the human world and customs before needing to get some rest. He would not fail this mission!

He hadn't realized he'd been staring so intently at the clock, let alone did he realize he'd held the stare for a good while now and Matsumoto was calling for him.

"Captain? Captain!" she yelled, her own voice now full of irritation, still looking over the back of the couch at him, when he finally came out of his day dream state.

"Sorry Rangiku, were you saying something?"

"Yes I was! I wanted to know what Captain Yamamoto wanted to speak to you about?" she asked, staring at him intently, not giving him any way of refusing to answer her, not with those intent eyes burrowing into him. He sighed and placed his brush down, leaning back in his chair and letting his eyes slide shut.

"He's sending me and Captain Ichirmaru to the world of the living tomorrow in order to retain Rukia Kuchiki and bring her back to the Soul Society for having committed a crime while gone." He opened his eyes again, feeling pleased with his summary of the situation.

"Gin, huh?" she seemed lost for a moment, like she had stopped to chase after something and was no longer talking with Hitsugaya. She woke up sometimes looking like this, Toshiro noted, like she was being abandoned by some unknown person, with a look that didn't understand why or if that person would ever return. He waited patiently to see if she had any further comments. He watched her give up and slowly come back to her conversation with him, changed like she hadn't experienced that feeling that made her look so lonely. "The world of the living Captain!?! How exciting!! I will most defiantly go to see you off tomorrow! You must bring me back a souvenir so that I can show it off at the next Shinigami Women's Association meeting!"

"Your supposed to work extra hard while I'm away not run around with that cult!" he tsked at her, a white brow twitching. She smiled back at him the same though, already settling that he would bring her back something and that she was also going to see him off tomorrow.

With that settled, She finally started her work and he did as well. He finished fairly quickly, bidding her a good evening and warning her not to leave until she was finished, before he headed off the central library, hoping to hit the books hard and learn all he could about the way humans lived.

/*.* 3 *.*\

He had, to his dismay fallen asleep on a book about human transportation and then proceeded to wake up late in the morning, with only 2 hours till he was required to be at Senkaimon and showing up late would start off the 'mission he would not fail' badly. Not to mention give Gin another reason to grin at him. He filed the books away as fast as possible, a gruesomely slow choir since it had been dark the night before and he didn't remember where some of the books went. After grueling over where to put a book on regular places to visit he finally left the library and headed back to his house, hoping to get in a quick bath and something to eat before needing to leave.

He accomplished his tasks with time to spare but had a hard time finding Matsumoto to say good bye to, but with her arms folded across her gut she refused to say goodbye to him, claiming to only say bye once they were at the gate, which resulted in a note of the time and a frantic run.

As the gate drew closer he slowed to a walk, in order to compose himself and not look so flustered in front of Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ichimaru. Rangiku took up his left side and walked with him towards the tall gate that appeared to lead no where, but indeed did lead somewhere. As they got closer to the two Captain's, Hitsugaya noted that Gin's usual grin was very wide today indeed and a few teeth showed through, which reminded him more of a dog baring it's fangs than a man smiling politely. He was greeted pleasantly however by both, though he trusted one more than the other. Captain Kyouraku gave them the location their Gigai had been hidden, a block from where they would enter the human world, along with Shinigami phones and a quick debrief of the mission. With everything filed away and organized in his brain, which was also reviewing information from the night before, it was time to go. He turned and said fair well to Matsumoto and Captain Kyouraku while Gin stayed quiet and smiling. As the gate opened they both stepped through, but waited to see it close and Toshiro blinked as Gin waved at his lieutenant and the captain.

"Bye bye!" he called cheerfully as the doors closed on his image. Now alone they began moving towards the exit slowly, following the hell butterflies they'd been given. "I am looking forward to this little, adventure, Snowey-kun." he said with slight glee in his voice as they stepped through the exit, a very tormented Toshiro glaring up at Gin for having already begun making fun of him. But before he could comment, they were enveloped in the white light of the piercing sun on the other side of the exit.

Why was it, that this moment felt like the calm before the storm? The silence before the wind disrupted the lines of the web in the net of the Soul Society.

What was the reason, for this fear, that something was about to change?

/*.* 3 *.*\ /*.* 10 *.*\


	2. To be Lost, in Haguru

Subject: Bleach

Pairing: Gin Ichimaru x Toshiro Hitsugaya

Warnings: No warnings for this chapter. Other's however will eventually include detailed sexual situations and possibly character death. This is a yaoi fanfic and I promise there will be GinxToshiro love at some point and it will probably be reoccurring after that point.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, the series would have turned out like this. However I don't own them and instead of listening to Gin say "Bye Bye" in that cute voice and watch Toshiro all the time you get to listen to Kon talk about Orihime's boobs.

Notes: Not a whole lot happened in that first chapter, huh? Sorry about that. I know how irritating it can be to read one chapter that doesn't really kick off and then have to wait around for the second chapter, so I did my best to get this one done super fast! This chapter was hard *cry*. I really had to try and think like Toshiro and Gin in the real world.... That's a hard thing to do! I figure though, that Toshiro would be super focused on the mission and Gin would be off scaring something or eating candy... Anyways, enjoy for now! I'm still a bit nervous writing these two character's, so any support or creative feedback would be welcomed! I plan to watch Diamond Dust Rebellion soon here because there's so much Hitsugaya in it that I think I may be able to understand how he'd react to situations better. Anyways on with the chapter!

Being Lost, Is a Point of You

Chapter 2: To be Lost, in Haguru

/•• éO ••\ /•• è\ ••\

As the blinding white light began to fade from view and instead was replaced with the early morning sun, spilt into the skies of boiled red and orange, he forgot his rage at Ichimaru. They didn't stop to observe it's beauty though and walked a few strides beyond the doors they had come from. However, even as Toshiro pulled from his sleeve a parchment, containing information on the where-about's of their gigai, he couldn't help but glance at the fading gate, and as it dissolved he was overcome with instinct, it tugged at his legs, trying to make him move back, to retreat along with the retreating gate. It was so overwhelming he had to pause to watch the illusion finally vanish before the instinct gave way and he could tear himself from the place the doors had just stood.

"Snowey-kun, yall right?" asked a devilish grin as Gin stood in front of him. Toshiro was a bit surprised at the fake concern but became immediately agitated by being called such a name.

"Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya is my name!" he scoffed the taller shinigmai, his brow knitted in frustration before he looked back at the paper he had been clutching in his temper. Sucking up a bit of his current frustration he pointed down the street from them. "We're supposed to head in that direction." he slipped the paper back into his sleeve as he began to walk in the direction he had mentioned, hearing Gin's steps start up next to him.

As their steps echoed on the cement and through the empty streets, Hitsugaya's cyan eyes finally skirted away from the path ahead and instead began to take in the surroundings. It was very early in the morning, and the orange and red of the sky was still touching the surrounding buildings. The town itself was somewhat modern. But the houses and buildings themselves seemed to be a bit traditional, and were in contrast to the cement road and the cars visible every now and then. The arched wooden doors and sweeping roofs, completed with surrounding, well kept, trees and statues and rocks made it a very contrasting sight. "I didn't know Karakura town was so traditional looking..." he couldn't help mumbling the words quietly, and from the quiet 'hm' that came from his left, he assumed Ichimaru had to agree.

But nether the less, they were here to get Rukia not gawk at the strange town itself. No wonder Rukia had been sent to Karakura, it was probably spilling with hollows, drawn in from spiritual energy and prayers.

They continued down the street before Toshiro stopped and pulled out his, not-so-detailed map and glanced around a bit. "This way.." he muttered, turned off the path they'd been walking, in past a split in a row of trimmed hedges. He glanced around again before spotting a small shed. This must be what the little house with an X drawn through it was representing. He shoved the paper back into his clothes before walking towards the small little shed, coming to an abrupt stop, making a small noise.

"They put a barrier around it, how fun." Ichimaru chuckled lightly, touching the barrier that would have been invisible if not for it's spiritual energy. Hitsugaya stared ahead. He concluded that the barrier had been placed there to keep the humans from walking in on two lifeless bodies. he also concluded that it must be masking the shed itself and making it invisible, or else the humans would have defiantly been freaked out by a shed they couldn't get close to.

He drew out his sword and sliced through the barrier, not surprised when it gave way so easily under the blade. Ichimaru's grin widened and he stepped towards the shed, not stopped by the barrier any more, he was able to open the door, as Hitsugaya sheathed his sword and followed him, glancing in upon the gigai on the floor, leaned up against the wall.

/•• éO ••\ /•• è\ ••\

After some struggle, which didn't go unnoticed by the smug third squad captain, Hitsugaya stood in his gigai, cringing under how tight it was. His gigai had been dressed in a black shirt with slightly bowed cuffs and a pair of acid wash jeans, while Gin's was in a white shirt that seemed to fit him pretty well, with a green print up the side that somewhat reminded Toshiro of splashed blood, and there were two words in english written diagonally across the chest. He also had on jeans that matched Toshiro's, if not for some tears up the legs. But that was all completely useless because as far as Toshiro was concerned, the gigai was unbearably uncomfortable.

"Now that ya finally got in yer gigai, should we start lookin' for Rukia-chan?" asked Gin, glancing at Toshiro with those squinted eyes and grin. Even still, he felt unnerved in this man's presence. But he had to nod, though irritation was border-lining his features,

"Yes Captain Ichimaru we should start looking right away." but as he began to move towards the door he was stopped by a soft tutting noise and glanced back at the third squad captain. "What is it Captain Ichimaru?"

"It's that." he said, though his pleased tone didn't diminish, but these words only served to confuse Toshiro, instead of helping him understand, lucky though, he didn't need to voice his confusion because the captain filled in the blank spots quickly. "See, I figure, no matter how much yah hate lookin' like a little kid, that's what ya look like to them humans and I suppose I look like an adult. So I should be callin' you Toshiro-kun or Snowey-chan in front of the humans." He was grinning, still, and seemed to revel in this newly revealed fact.

Toshiro, visibly became bitter from this. It was true, that being called Captain Hitsugaya, or even by his last name alone would be weird. As it would appear to the humans simple minds that an adult was calling a child by his last name with an unsuitable honorific. Still. it rubbed him the wrong way completely that the man he hated the most would be calling him _Toshiro-kun_. But it could not be helped, no matter how he looked at it. "You will address me as Toshiro-kun and I will address you as Ichimaru-san." he growled, his eyes closed to restrain his temper.

"Naw, call me Gin-kun." he said happily, that grin getting wider but actually _disappeared _ for a moment in a slightly sad frown when Hitsugaya shook his head.

"No." He wasn't friends with Ichimaru and refused to refer to him so personally as Gin-kun. The name he himself had suggested was just about as friendly as Toshiro planned to get with the captain of squad three.

With that settled, and tempers finally beginning to fade, he followed Ichimaru-san out of the small shed, but only after the taller shingami had checked to make sure there were no people around. They could be seen now, as could the shed and two people suddenly coming out of a building that had never been visible before would probably give some humans heart attacks, and give the captain's problems.

"Ok let's find Rukia and return to Soul Society quickly." Ichimaru nodded and the two of them left the shed, headed farther into town as the sun finally rose into the late morning.

/•• è\ ••\

Toshiro stepped lightly along the cold cement street, taking in his surroundings with only one intent, and that was to search for any spiritual pressure in the area. The late morning brought about the slow wake of the town, as tired people moved into their shops to open up, and other's began making their way to other work and school. Only a few cars drove by them and it seemed even in the morning, this town was still sleepy.

They had crossed from one side of the road to the other and had begun walking past these small little shops. No matter how hard he searched he couldn't feel Rukia anywhere near-by and he was beginning to get frustrated. Even if she had given away her shinigami powers, she should at least have retained some spiritual pressure, she was dead after-all. But even if for some reason he couldn't sense her, surely the human that had received her powers would be giving it off like a bad smell.

His fists clenched in frustration. He should have been able to sense_ something_. He stopped walking for a moment and sat down on a bench nearby, not noticing whether or not Ichimaru followed suit. He leaned back, flattening his shoulder blades against the wood and rubbed his brow with his thin fingers, trying to focus.

"There ain't any spiritual pressure in this town. least nothing worth notin'." Gin confirmed, sitting down next to Toshiro, swinging his arms back behind the bench loosely and watching people go by.

He hated hearing that, but he knew it was true. "I'm not sensing Rukia at all... We need a new plan. Just searching for her like this isn't working." He opened his eyes and leaned into his hands as he rested his elbows upon his knees, staring at the ground. He watched a small mouse suddenly dart under a nearby trash can as someone walked by, observing it's behavior mildly as he tried to come up with a plan.

"Assuming.. she's concealing, not only her own presence, but the person she gave her abilities to as well..." he watched the mouse peek out at them from under the trash. "Searching for her like this is pointless. If she's hiding it, she must know we are here, which means she won't relax until we are gone." the mouse moved cautiously out from under the bin. "Rukia's invisible to the humans.. but what about the person she transfered her powers to?" He lifted his head. That made sense. Someone in this town must know the person she'd given her shinigami abilities too.

"Ichigo, Kurosaki? This town is small. Ya think we'll find someone 'ho knows im?" Gin's narrowed eyes focused on Toshiro for a moment. "Well 'ets get to it Shiro-kun!"

"Toshiro! Not Shiro! Stop pushing your luck!" he scolded Ichimiaru bitterly as he followed him, being thoroughly ignored by the silver haired man but gaining attention from people around him. Any attention was bad attention. His face cast in a shadow of slight frustration at having caused a scene, he hurried away after Ichimiaru.

/•• éO ••\

Ichimaru glanced back over his shoulder at Toshiro, who tried to look away under those eyes, failing to be relieved of the fearful feeling until Gin decided to look away again. Toshiro noted Gin was fidgeting with his hands a bit. He was so used to tucking them away in his sleeves that this trimmer fitting shirt gave him no where to put his hands. After observing a young man with obscene hair walk by, he settled on copying his technique and slipped his hands into the pockets on his jeans.

He didn't sense Rukia anywhere, and he'd been around her and Byakuya enough that he was pretty sure he could sense a Kuchiki in a little town like this, like it was nothing, with no other energies mulling up his senses, yet he was reading nothing.

He realized slowly that he was walking alone and glanced around for Toshiro, catching a glimps of him disappearing into a store, he hurried after him. "Toshiro-kun, don't just leave like that." he chuckled.

"Pay better attention then." Was the snap he got back and he sighed, though his face didn't say he was upset, glancing around the shop at all the pretty colors before realizing this was a sweets shop! He was so thrilled thet he hardily paid Toshiro any attention as he walked up to the till.

Toshiro was bothered that it was too tall and backed up a few steps so he could just see the middle-aged human girl standing behind it. He felt compromised as she noticed him and came around to the front and leaning down, to meet his eye level. He felt very irritated at her and was about to snap at how disrespectful that action was when she began speaking instead, again irritating the small Captain who was used to speaking before people lower in status than himself, when he had something to say.

"Well hello there." The strain, Ichimimaru noted with a glance, was becoming too much for the little captain to bear and it was obviouse his temper was rising at being called little and treated like a child. "And how can I help such a fine young gentleman today." Toshiro was biting his tongue now and cast a glare at his companion when he heard a stifled chuckled.

It was too unbearable, Gin just had to lay into this situation a bit more. He abandoned his occupation of looking at all the delicious sweets and walked up behind Toshiro, clamping both hands down on his shoulder's in a very parental type of way. He felt the little captain go rigid and also thought he heard him catch his breath. Probably all to aware of how to Toshiro, Gin's touch was worse than just being in his presence, it was like the snake wrapped around his body was actually striking him and he couldn't help but freeze in fear under those claws.

"We're lookin' for a kid named Kurosaki, Ichigo. You don' by any chance know of 'im do yah?" asked Ichimaru in his sweet little tone, his grin planted on his face and narrowed eyes arched to show his happiness with the situation. The little captain couldn't even pull out from under his hands.

The women smiled back at Gin and stood at full height, abandoning Toshiro, who's frozen eyes didn't even notice. He was being engulfed in this feeling... this instinct of fear. He wanted to run but his legs held him still, under those claws. He wanted to scratch back, but his arms wouldn't move. That snake was posing to strike his face and he couldn't even turn his cheek to lessen the damage.

Gin must have been feeling a bit merciful today because he gently released Toshiro's shoulders and returned his hands to his pockets, not looking, but feeling the boy come out of his frozen state, his grin widening a bit as he watched this stupid human ponder his earlier question. Gin supposed Toshiro should be listening, just incase she said something useful for that smart little head of his.

"I don't know a Kurosaki. I'm sorry. There's only two schools in this town, one for elementary students and one for the high school ones. Maybe you should check them?" She offered, looking thoughtful. It was a good suggestion so Ichimaru with-held a snicker at her simple human mind. She seemed to be looking at Toshiro now though, observing his serious expression. They could check the school, but they would probably need to be careful. There would be a slim chance of the principle giving out such private information... Plus, if Kurosaki happened to not be in school, it would be useless to even bother checking. His thoughts were suddenly muddled as she leaned down in front of him again, making him freak at her sudden appearance. "Such a serious young man! Such a thoughtful child should have something sweet to lighten his mind!" she decided, though he noted her logic made no sense. "Here you go, I hope you find your friend, little man!" she said, putting a lollipop into his hand.

He stared at it like it was something somewhat insulting but at the same time, completely expected. And even though he despised all things childish and/or sweet, he had to accept her present for now. "T-thanks." he mumbled to her before saying good bye and leaving the store, staring at the candy, being reminded of Ukitake and how the man was always pushing sweet onto him like he was a candy dispenser.

"Here" he held it out in front of Ichimaru. He remembered vaguely being told by Rangiku that Gin liked sweets. Right now, he couldn't fathom why that would ever have come up in a normal discussion with her. Not that a lot of his discussions with her were normal.

Ichimru squinted at the candy. "Aw don' you want your candy Toshiro-kun? I thought in the human world children liked getting sweets." he said thoughtfully.

"I am not a kid!" he yelled back at Gin, earning a stunned silence from the people within a ten yard radius of them. He began sweating a bit. "That is um...."

Gin hardily seemed to notice them and took the lollipop from him with long delicate claws. "In any case, I guess I can take candy from a baby. Seems a bit fitting actually." he purred, slipping the wrapper of and popping the little green bulb into his mouth so only the stick stuck out of his pleased grin, ignoring the pissed off captain walking next to him.

/•• éO ••\

They arrived at the elementary school not too long after their incident with the candy man (er, women) and found safety for students very lacking... It took no bribing from Toshiro to get the secretary to truthfully answer his inquiries about Ichigo.

"Exscuss me, I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki, is he in attendance today?" he started off. His first surprise was she didn't ask who he was.. for all she knew he was a little kid being used by the child molester, Ichimaru. That really didn't seem that far off, with the way the tall captain was eating the lollipop.

After searching through some sheets of paper she shook her head. "Um, unfortunately there is no one at this school with that name.." she said, wearing a look of disappointment Toshiro should have been wearing instead. But he nodded, thanking her before leaving with his 'charming onii-san' according to a whisper he heard on his way out.

They checked the high school nearby and came up with the same results, again the security really lacking. But he supposed in a small town like this, security wasn't really an issue, still, even if everyone knew everyone, that made them complete strangers, and complete strangers shouldn't be able to get private information so easily. With the security of the students tossed aside they were still left with absolutely no leads to Rukia or this Kurosaki person.

They had settled on another bench by now, Toshiro deep in thought while Ichimaru licked at his candy, not seeming to care about the situation. He did however break his stare at the sky when Toshiro suddenly stood up, taking out, what appeared to the human eye as a phone. "I'm going to contact Soul Society and have them scan the area. This is walking around and asking for help is getting us no where." he muttered, punching in a number as Gin nodded and began sucking on the shrinking green candy again, paying attention now to Toshiro.

The phone made several beeping noises, followed by a surprised look on Toshiro's face. Gin just had to inquire, that face was positively too funny. "What's wrong Toshi-kun?"

"It wouldn't connect me.." he mumbled, ignoring the name for now as he tried again. Once more he got no connection. He crossed the street and tried again, nothing, then he had Gin try, again nothing. It was very odd, it wasn't like the phone connected through any human signals, it was using spirit particles to connect to the Soul Society, so why was it refusing to patch through to them? It bothered and disturbed Toshiro.

"What about our Hell butterflies?" he asked Gin, sitting down and carefully trying to inch out of the gigai and not make it look weird to any human who might look. Gin shook his head.

"They left when we got 'ere. When you were starin' at the gate." He muttered. It had struck him as odd at the time, but he had dismissed it. Now he wished he kinda hadn't, not that he was to fazed by what was happening. It wasn't like they were stuck here, the head captain had said a gate would be sent for them after two weeks if they failed to return Rukia to the Soul Society. So really they were just without contact, but not abandoned here.

"I want to ask someone what the name of this town is.." Toshiro was suddenly talking and Gin glanced in his direction.

"Why? were in Karakura Town aren't we? Why would you need to know that?" But Toshiro shook his head, it didn't seem right. Ever since they'd gotten here, nothing had seemed right. No spiritual energy, not a single hollow. Karakura town was supposed to be filled with spiritual pressure, yet it was coming up fairly dry. Something wasn't right, and he wanted to confirm this growing suspicion. Gin shrugged and stood up, following Toshiro as he crossed back over to the busy side of the street, heading to a vendor.

"Excuse me. " he called. The man looked around, causing irritation once more to rise to the surface. Finally, after looking about and then blankly at Gin who pointed at the captain with a grin, the old man looked down.

"Sorry didn't see you. My don't you two have odd hair." the man was old, so Toshiro excused the insulting observation. He hated it when his hair called for unnecessary attention. As if being four feet wasn't already bad enough, he had to be cursed with this insane hair color as well.

"We're a bit lost, what town are we in?" He asked and the man laughed gently.

"This is Haguru town lads! Ain't nothing else like her!" he said happily, beckoning to nothing, that seemed to be everything that this little town was. But Toshiro was staring a bit shocked, bit being filled with a sorrowful confirmation. They were in the wrong town.

Meanwhile Ichimaru was chuckling a bit. "To be lost, in Haguru town eh?" he laughed and the old man laughed with him. Toshiro wanted to punch Gin for not realizing how serious this was.

He turned back to the older man abruptly, they needed to locate Kakura town immediately, but that still didn't explain why their butterflies had left them or why their phones weren't working, or why in gods' name Soul Society had failed to dump them in a spot as obviouse and easy to locate as Karakura. "Do you know how we can get to Karakura town from here?" he inquired.

The old man looked thoughtful. "I don't know of any place called Karakura." he said shaking his head before turning into his little booth like shop, handing him a parchment labeled "local map of Haguru". He looked down at it before handing it to Toshiro who also studied it.

"According to this there's no town called Karakura within a 200 kilometer radius..." he mumbled, giving the man back the map, since Gin didn't seem to want to see it.

The man shook his head, taking it back. "Sorry I couldn't help you two out more." he said. Toshiro thanked him before turning and leaving the little store, Gin wishing the man a farewell before catching up in stride to the little captain.

"What now Toshi-kun?" he inquired, tossing the white stick of his devoured lollipop into a trash can that they were walking past. "Seems we wont be able to complete that mission. Not without bein' able to contact Soul Society." he speculated as they walked.

"I have no idea what to do. I'll need a bit of time to figure this out. There has got to be a way to get to Soul Society." he mumbled, deep in his thoughts. There just had to be a way. He refused to just give into this as a reality. They weren't stuck here.

"Guess it is handy we got these gigai and this yen. We should find a place ta sleep I guess?" asked Gin, glancing at Toshiro, who nodded vaguely, still being affected by all of this. He grinned widely. "Must be hurtin' yah. Yer first mission to the human world and ya can't even complete it." he mocked him a bit. He couldn't help it, Toshi-kun was just leaving himself open for the attack and his grin widened when he noticed it took an effect of the young Captain, making his shoulder's tense and despair run through him. So with the hurt little captain in tow, Ichimaru began looking for a place for them to crash till their gate decided to come get them.

It was this feeling that excited him. He didn't even have to lift a finger and he got to stay in the human world on vacation for two weeks.

What a perfectly _gleeful_ situation.

/•• éO ••\

**End Notes**

That was a bit longer than the first, which is pleasing! The next chapter might take a bit longer, because it will take more creative thinking. I have to keep them doing things to keep the story moving, but at the same time can't let them get to Karakura town. Hm, I think i've got some ideas, involving hollows of course!

Also, I wanted to note for those who didn't understand. The reason Gin found it so funny to say "To be lost, in Haguru town" is because Haguru means "to be lost" so it was the irony he was finding appealing, of course a joke like that would only work in english... hm... Thats all for right now. I tried to be more descriptive in this one, but the farther along the story gets, the deeper into the minds of the characters we will get, certainly once we get more involved with Gin there will be a good deal of thoughtful text! But for now, not too much! That's all for now, Please feel free to review!

-Love, Domino-kun


	3. Devil's Without a Smile, Once in Awhile

**Subject**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Gin Ichimaru x Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Warnings**: No warnings for this chapter, there may be slight mental angst, but it will be slight, were not at the collapsing point yet! Other's however will eventually include detailed sexual situations and possibly character death. This is a yaoi fanfic and I promise there will be GinxToshiro love at some point and it will probably be reoccurring after that point.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gin or Toshiro... I DO own Domino and Louis though! I'll trade them for Gin and Toshiro though =D

**Notes**: Did I mention how hard it was to come up with this chapter? gyaa... But I finally drew a big web of possible options and events that needed to occur and I think I can actually move into this chapter! This chapter is an exciting one! You'll be meeting two of my very own characters! Louie-kun and Domino-kun! At the end of the chapter, I decided to do a fun little back and forth with the characters so you can understand them better! They won't be major characters, but without Ichigo or even Urahara to move things forward, I needed some form of character that would kick Toshiro into doing fun things! I promise you they aren't gunna be mary-sues or what ever, my character's always have flaws, they usually have more flaws then they do attributes! Hehe, I'm cruel.

I would also like to point out, that most of how I view Ichimaru's true personality is based off of the songs that were sung by his voice actor, most mentionable and to thank is the song Hyouri. Did I mention how much I love that song? If you haven't listened to it, do it, do it now!!!! You'll fall even more in love with beloved Gin x) Ok um on with the show! (Dom-kun: Chapter....)

Being Lost, Is a Point of You

Chapter 3: Even the Devil is Without a Smile, Once in Awhile

/*.* 10 *.*\ /*.* 3 *.*\

He wasn't aware of where they were right now.. He stared at the ground in front of him, stepping slowly but steadily down upon the cement, then repeated the action. He was listening vaguely for the steps of his companion, but his mind was completely elsewhere. For a while, he had vainly searched the atmosphere for any strong spiritual pressure. It was to be expected by now that he found nothing, no matter how hard he searched. After giving up on that he had begun plotting out what to do. There was nothing they could do, but wait for the gate to arrive after their two weeks of absence. They had to keep trying within that time though, they couldn't give up so easy. He glanced up at Ichimaru-san vaguely, noting how he was grinning and seemed to radiate pleasure as he looked into stores as they walked around. Toshiro huffed quietly, closing his own eyes. Well, _he _ couldn't give up at least.

His mind was working in overdrive as they walked, for once, oblivious to the looks they were getting, or the comments on his height from one or two females. Ichimaru was right. As long as they were here, they needed a place to stay, or at least a place to store their gigai. After that, he resolved, they would need to hunt out souls or hollows. Maybe if they could give a soul a burial or dismiss a hollow, they could send a plea with one of the hell butterflies. The problem would be catching it before it fluttered off into the clouds. That was their best bet. But even still, the air was so dry here, there was so little spiritual energy in this town. He wondered if there was even a reason for a hollow to attack it. And if there was a soul, it would defiantly be gobbled up very quickly by a passing hollow. He sighed.

"Cheer up Toshi-chan!" he retched backwards, almost falling down at the sudden appearance of Gin's face in such close proximity to his own.

 "Stop fooling around!" he scolded him bitterly. "And it's Toshiro, toshiro!" he vainly tried to correct Gin who was gleefully chuckling at how worked up Toshiro had gotten. He continued to glare at the man though and Gin finally stopped his little laughter, to glance around. At some point he'd crouched down in front of Toshiro.

"Well, in any case I think we should grab a bite to eat!" he decided, pointing at the store they'd stopped next to. A human walked out and despite it's own bad smell, a good one wafted out of the building. Toshiro blinked. He'd never felt so hungry before! He didn't even remember what true hunger felt like till now! It wasn't like they truly ever got hungry in Soul Society. He gulped, the smell taunting him as he tried to return Gin's stupid grin with a serious face.

"I suppose we can stop for a moment." he mumbled. Gin stood up showing his teeth in his grin, extra happy? And pushed open the glass door of the shop, ushering Toshiro in, then letting it fall behind him. It just smelt so good, it put Ichimaru in a extra happy mood! He glanced around, cocking his head at the booth like system running along the wall. He and Toshiro seemed to give it a odd look, it didn't seem right. But after observing humans sitting in them, they made there way over and sat across from each other. Even sitting, Toshiro was ridiculously shorter than Gin.

A young human girl came over to them, dressed in a odd little black and white skirt and shirt, frilly, thing. Smiling at both of them, she put two menus down upon the table. "Can I get you boys anything to drink?" she asked, in a bubbly kind of way.

"Just tea?" asked Toshiro, staring through her, she reminded him too much of a young child. She blinked at him and he couldn't help but want to gawk at her, didn't she not understand the word tea?

"We only got Iced Tea, is that ok?" she asked. He blinked at her. He had never heard of such a thing. But nodded, wanting to remove her and her blubby behavior quickly. She smiled and took off.

The young captain began looking at the menu, blinking at what was offered. Not a whole lot of it seemed like japanese foods to him. He had no idea what a Hamburger was but it put a bad taste in his mouth just thinking about the possibilities. He settled on a Thai salad, placing the menu back down on the table, unconsciously making it so the bottom side was parallel to the tables edge. He glanced up at Gin vaguely, who was, as expected, grinning at the menu like it had a big smily face on it.

When Gin proved not to be at all interesting, and still the cause of most of his tension, he looked around the food store, observing people. The bubbly child came back however, ruining some observations he had been making, asking him what they wanted as she placed two cups onto the table. They each had a lemon in them with a black straw that dove deep into an amber liquid that was jagged with ice cubes. He ordered the salad he wanted and Gin ordered a strawberry flavored ice cream.

It didn't shock him, if anything, he was surprised Gin had picked strawberry over another type if sweet fruit. He went back to observing people and Gin glanced at him. "Whatcha doin' Snowey-chan?" he asked, grin shrinking a bit, probably because he was studying Toshiro instead of just smiling at nothing.

"Learning more about how humans behave.." he mumbled, trying to be quiet so no one would over hear them. He observed the strange behaviors of humans. Some were not talking with each other, while some were having passionate discussions full of animated movements from their hands. Some were young, some were old. Some greeted each other as they walked towards their seats and some looked like they were still asleep. However, he supposed, this varying behavior could be related to that found in the Soul Society, he guessed it wasn't too different.

Finishing up with his observations, he turned his mind to the drinks that were still sitting in front of them. He reached for one, not minding the cold plastic of the glass and slid it towards himself, taking a careful sip from the straw. He tasted it carefully. It wasn't all that bad. It wasn't sweet, it tasted just like the name suggested, like chilled tea, not green though or herb but a less traditional flavor. Still he approved of it and took another sip, which confirmed for Gin, who was watching him, that it was edible and he too took a sip from the cups edge before frowning somewhat comically.

"It's so bitter.." he said with a bit of dramatic distain in his voice, Toshiro huffed at him though, muttering something about the devils taste for sugar, but he was ignored because Ichimaru saw a small row of tiny pink packets sitting in a white little box, that read '_Sweetener' _. He quickly pulled up one and tore it carefully, pouring the contents into his drink, making Toshiro cringe. Gin tossed the corpse of paper aside and stirred the drink using his straw before sipping at it, his grin coming back. "That's much better!" he said, gleefully taking another sip.

After a few minutes, the bubbly person came back, placing a flat bowl of salad in front of Toshiro and a bowl of pink ice cream in front of Gin, giving them a fork and a spoon before leaving them. Gin selected the spoon in his claws and scooped a bit of the cold baby pink iced cream up, removing it with that grin. He smiled even more, pleased with the taste and continued eating it gleefully.

Meanwhile Toshiro was nibbling on some of the beef in his salad. He was amazed at how much flavor everything had. It was so different compared to the food in Soul Society. Here it really tasted good and it was so satisfying. He couldn't remember actually feeling full before. It was a very interesting feeling to him.

When he felt this lovely sense of being full, he leaned back against the booth and sipped at his iced tea, while gin finished up his ice cream.

Now that they were done, they left their booth and went up to the till to pay, Gin got the bill, since it wasn't really their money Toshiro felt he lost no pride by letting Gin pay. They turned away from the till and began to head for the glass door. It was once they were outside again that he missed the amazing smells that he'd become accustomed to within the food shop.

He leaned against a nearby wall, pondering what next. "We need to find a place to stay, somehow." said Toshiro firmly, glancing up at Ichimiaru who was posed off to his left. The taller shinigmai nodded. Thats when Toshiro froze and a familiar sensation rushed through his system. It was a spiritual presence, though faint.

He glanced around, somewhat frantic, and Gin looked from side to side. Where was it coming from!? They couldn't loose this. And then Toshiro pin pointed it, there was a man, almost the same height as Ichimaru, with soft feathery looking hair that fell to his shoulders, a large chunk of his bangs fell in front of his right eye. It was the color though that stood out the most. It was black based but frosted in white along the tips, every now and then that ice reached for his roots. He wore a white jacket with a hood on the back of the neck, and a black shirt and black jeans.

Next to him was a shorter male, not as short at Hitsugaya though, maybe around 5'4" with less tamed blonde hair, just past shoulder length, and intelligent brown eyes. He was wearing flared out acid wash jeans and a long but slim fitting white t-shirt.

But that didn't matter, what mattered was this spiritual energy the black haired one was emitting, and how he was staring at the two captains like he was sensing their energy as well.

Toshiro was beginning to plan a way of stopping the male, but his plan never had to be put into action. The taller man stopped across from Ichimaru, to Toshiro's right, and the smaller blond glanced up at the dark haired male, before studying them both.

"Uh hey." Toshiro blinked as the tall human rubbed the back of his head, trying to act calm. "Did I hear you two needed a place to stay?"

"Dom-kun.." mumbled the blond, glancing at his companion with mud colored iris' But his friend dismissed him with a "It's ok".

Ichimaru was the one to respond, acting like this was normal as well, grinning at the humans. "Yeah, we got lost and kinda need a place ta sleep. Know anywhere like that 'round here?" he asked, his hands fidgeting in his pockets, Toshiro noted, was he unnerved by this presence as well? It was odd. Though faint, it didn't belong on a human.

"We'll I suppose we can open our doors to the homeless for a little bit. You can stay at our house." said the man, Toshiro thought this was moving very quickly, and he didn't know this mans name, or why he emitted this pressure.

Gin's presence only tumbled him further into his tention. "Wait a moment!" he interrupted Gin and this man. "We don't even know your name. How can we trust you?" he asked, trying to come up with something other than 'what _are _you?'. He continued to stare at them both while Gin was giving Toshiro an inquiring look.

"How rude of me, i'm Domino-kun, and this here is Louie-kun" he beckoned to himself, then the boy at his side. Toshiro studied them both then heard Ichimaru's voice from his left.

"I'm Gin Ichimaru, and this is Toshiro Hitsugaya." he introduced them both. Toshiro was mildly impressed Gin had introduced him by his name and not as Snowey-chan or Toshi-kun.

/*.* 10 *.*\

Once they had introduced themselves, and Domino-kun had asked them to stay at his house until they needed to leave Haguru, the two captains found themselves following this man with the strange spiritual pressure and the boy who kept looking at Ichimaru in a very odd way. Ichimaru had only ever felt unnerved once in his life, feeling it for a second time was very un-welcomed, but he supposed it couldn't be helped and masked his un-ease with his wide grin.

They followed the humans through the back streets of the town that were shaded by the traditional houses. They kept walking, winding there way through the city till they came to a slightly more modern looking house, nestled in-between two more that looked like it. It had a modern roof and door, and was light blue in color and appeared to have two levels. There was a small white picket fence along the edge of the property, though it seemed to have no functional use at all, it was just there to outline the trees and shrubs that belonged to the blue house.

Gin deemed it worthy of them with his grin and followed Dominio-kun and Louie-chan towards the house, observing them unlock it before the two captains followed inside. Louie-kun closed the door behind them and walked into the house, disappearing into a room while Domino-kun stayed with the shinigami, observing them in the same way Louie had observed Ichimaru.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you." Toshiro glanced up at the black haired man, who nodded vaguely back. He seemed to be thinking of something else and looked around for Louie, waiting for him to return. Toshiro found the behavior odd. The behavior Domino exhibited when Louie came back was even more peculiar.

"Louie-kun, can you run down to the convenience store and get some milk? We forgot to get some." He asked curiously, though he was pushing for Louie to accept. The blonde nodded, eyeing Gin again, making Toshiro question what the boy kept looking for in his companion. Domino gave the blonde some money and Louie proceeded in walked past the two newcomers and out the door.

Toshiro found it hard to miss the air of mistrust that left with him, but found it quickly replaced by tension coming from Domino. "Come on in, take a seat, i'll get some tea." he commanded, beckoning them to the living room Louis had disagreed into earlier, before leaving to another room. Toshiro didn't question him, and followed a gleeful looking Gin into the room, taking a seat on the couch while Gin nestled into a chair.

Toshiro sat stiffly, looking around the room, trying to find anything that might have caused the spiritual pressure this man was giving off. He was observing and calculating the situation as well. This house calmed him, despite the tension and miss-trust it's owners were exhibiting. It soothed out his worry over their predicament and calmed the little captain's well known fierce temper.

Gin, he observed, on the other hand seemed totally unfazed. The only difference Toshiro noticed was that the taller captain might have been feeling a bit tense or annoyed at the situation, if the somewhat forced large grin and the strain over his squinted eyes was any indicator. He wasn't around Gin enough to know if those strains were normal or not, and didn't feel like spending enough time around him to figure it out.

He instead turned his attention to the room again. Cream color lathered the floor and walls, which were also accented with maple wooden trims. There was the couch, black in color, that Toshiro sat in, and two small black chairs, one occupied by Gin. A low table made of cherry wood sat in front of the couch. There was a small maple bonsai on a table in front of one of the windows, currently in it's fall colors, and there were a few paintings and art pieces around the room. From Toshiro's studies the night before, he decided it was a fairly common room, set up in a fairly common way.

Domino's return only pushed Toshiro further into his comfort zone. The sweet smell of white tea followed the man in, and the familiar sound of a tray being placed on a table mellowed him far more than he would have thought possible for such a simple sound. Domino poured the light liquid into three small cups, which were very good quality at first glance. There were little cranes painted on the sides with a few shades of soft blue and green. Very pleasing to Toshiro's currently mellowed senses.

He accepted a cup, thanking Domino for it and sipped at it quietly, lulled by the familiarity of the taste. It amazed him how familiar things were able to calm his raging mind. Gin seemed to be feeling the same way, Toshiro noted, because the strain in his eyes and grin seemed to be disappearing a bit. But unfortunately, their host jerked them out of their calm atmosphere.

"So what's the deal?" asked the man with the black and white hair, fixating his eyes from one captain to another.

"Sorry?" asked Gin curiously, glee present in his voice, even though he didn't understand the question, or maybe he did and he was just playing with Domino-kun.

"What _are_ you two? Ever since I saw you guys i've been feeling like there's a pressure pushing down on my shoulders. It's a feeling i've never gotten just looking at a person before. What _are_ you guys?" he explained, though he seemed to have a temper about him that could easily rival Toshiro's.

Gin made a noise of acknowledgment, glancing at Toshiro, letting the smaller captain decide how to take the situation, Gin just felt more like watching it for now. Toshiro was looking a bit shocked at Domino, so he could sense their own spiritual pressures. He wondered what to say. He was curious about the boy's presence as well. He decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him, if it was one thing he'd remembered to bring, it was his memory replacer. "We're shinigami." he said calmly, studying Domino's face for his reaction.

"Eeek! Really? Why the hell are their shinigami in Haguru? Did someone die recently!?" It was a somewhat expected reaction, at least to Toshiro, knowing Gin, the third squad captain had probably been hoping for a much more fearful reaction that he could play his mind games with.

"Um no. We were sent here from the Soul Society to capture a traitor but we got lost in this town instead." Toshiro tried to explain on an elementary based level, but the confused look when he said Soul Society, showed he had failed. "Shinigami live in the Soul Society." he explained and the human nodded.

"So if your lost why not ask Soul Society or whatever to get you, like un-lost?" Toshiro found the thought process of most humans disturbingly flawed, but answered anyways, despite wanting to correct the logic of Domino.

"We can't connect with them, so we're stuck here for two weeks till they come to get us." He sighed, that irritation was returning, he hated that they couldn't finish the mission, or even start it! It was so infuriating.

"I see... Well you guys are welcome to stay upstairs until they come to get you. Just don't kill anyone?" he asked, innocently. Toshiro had read something about how humans viewed death and the gods that delivered it, the reaction wasn't surprising, yet Gin seemed to revel in it.

"As long as you dun' piss us off we won' kill yah" he said, showing his fangs in his grin, chuckling in that way that made unease rupture in Toshiro's body. It seemed to have the same effect on Domino who nodded, apologizing in advance to pissing off Gin. It made Toshiro sigh. Who in their right mind would send Gin to the world of the living where human's were weak and so easily manipulated? It was a plan made in hell, that seemed for certain.

Toshiro then remembered his own question. "So what about you... You give off the same kind of pressure as us you know, and you can sense our spiritual pressure." he looked thoughtful. "Do you ever see ghosts or hollows?" Another confused look, "Um creatures with skulls that run around tormenting souls." he cleared up, waiting for an answer as the human looked thoughtful.

"No one has died in this town in awhile. About a year ago, One of my neighbor's grandfather's died, I could feel a, what did you call it? spiritual pressure? back then, but it disappeared. And then a few years before that, there was a really strong presence in the area, when I went to see what it was, I found Louie, but it wasn't him giving it off. I saw a ghost, I think, and a guy in a black kosode with a sword. The guy hit the ghost with the hilt of his sword and then they both disappeared." Domino seemed to be out of it, deep in thought over what he had seen that day, Toshiro decided to ease his mind a little bit.

"You probably saw a soul, the man you saw with the sword was likely as shinigami, like us, who had come to do a soul burial in order to send the deceased to the Soul Society to be reborn." he explained, watching Domino understand more about what he'd seen and look a bit more happy. "You said you found Louie at the location, could he see the shinigami and soul like you?" he inquired. The blonde boy didn't give off any special pressure to note, it was only his constant calculated face directed at Gin that caught Toshiro's interest. He wondered vaguely if it was out of distrust, or if the boy could actually sense something different about them.

Domino shook his head. "He was there laying flowers I think. There were some dead ones of the same type by the place the soul was. I think she might have been his friend or something. I don't think he knows you guys are shinigami either." He said with a shrug. That day after witnessing the two people disappear, Domino had asked Louie if he knew them, but he gave him a deadpan look and told him no one was there. Afterwards, Domino began to pursue Louie, curious why the blonde had not seen anyone there and after awhile they became friends. Both without any family, they began renting the house together. Just two friends with no ties to anyone else here in this lost town. Everyone who seemed like they should have been somewhere else ended up in this town. Domino swore there was a curse in it's name that made people who were lost end up here.

The room fell silent after that, and Toshiro began to indulge in his tea once more, becoming relaxed again, now that the tension had vanished from the air. He was surprised though, that Gin had refrained from any mind games so far. He was also surprised that he himself could be calm when in the same room as the fox. Heaven forbid Toshiro became comfortable around Gin... A quick glance out of the corner of his eye at the grinning captain confirmed he hated him still very much.

Two cups of tea later, the blonde boy returned, there was a rustling of plastic and the opening of a door before he walked into the same room as the three of them, glancing at Domino who smiled, welcoming him back. "Thank you Louie-kun, have some tea, I'm going to show these two to their rooms." he said with a smile, getting up. Toshiro placed his empty cup back onto the tray and excused himself to follow Domino, while Gin took his time finishing his tea while observing the blonde kid who sat across from him. He quietly placed his cup down, widening a toothy grin at Louie before excusing himself to follow Snowey-kun and Dom-kun upstairs.

Domino lead them into a bedroom. It had a large bed, a window seat and a wardrobe. There were two doors along it's cream and cherry wood walls "The door on the left leads to the bathroom, the one on the right connects to the second bedroom. Um you can also get to it if you continue down the hall outside." He said with a nod. "I don't know if you guys brought any clothes with you but you can put them in the wardrobes." he said with a nod, realizing they had no bags and laughing a bit. "You guys should go shopping later. If you're here for two weeks, you're going to want clothing." he smiled.

"Thank you for your hospitality Domino-kun." said Toshiro, looking up at him with a firm face. He wondered if this human had realized that he was older than he appeared. Judging from having not yet been called a child or a kid by the human, he gave him a seal of approval and came to the conclusion that the human had figured it out.

Domino nodded and excused himself to go back downstairs, leaving Toshiro and Gin alone, something Toshiro found uncomfortable. "I'll stay in the other room." he mumbled quietly and Gin nodded, grinning as he walked over to the window to look outside.

"Interestin', those humans are, huh?" he asked, observing a bird landing on a tree branch outside the window. He found Domino's slight fear of them quite exciting. Maybe he could find some openings and break the mans simple mind once or twice while they were here. He really wanted to know why that blonde kid kept staring at him like that though, it was very annoying. He felt like a fox being watched by hunting dogs, trying to avoid them by finding it hard. The kid set off little bombs of un-ease within the tall shinigam and it was beginning to take it's toll on him. He peeked back at Toshiro who was in deep thought. "Ain'tcha happy he hasn't called you a little kid yet? Snowey-chan?" he asked with a mocking grin, patting Toshiro on the head a few times before having his hand slapped away by a very bitter _little_ captain.

"You should be happy I gave you permission to call me Toshiro-kun, stop pushing it!" he scolded Gin, making the taller man frown comically. Even when he was being scolded, nothing Ichimaru did could be taken seriously. The world was just a big joke to this guy, and that was one of the things that Toshiro hated about him. "Anyways, Domino-kun's right we need to buy some clothes since were gonna be here for awhile. I think we should try to find a soul as well, if we can send a message off with it's hell butterfly, we might be able to contact the Soul Society." he announced his plan to Gin, who was looking thoughtful for once.

"Suppose so. But we didn't even sense Dom-kun's presence till he was facin' us in the street. How are we gunna find a soul if we can't even find a human till it's dead in front of us?" he questioned Toshiro, hitting a nail.

Toshiro had been thinking about that. Why hadn't they sensed Domino before they did? His presence seemed to be far more pronounced than anything else in the area, they should have felt it half way across town without even having to search, yet they hadn't felt it, and it was beating at Toshiro's brain for an answer as to why.

"Maybe he figured out how to conceal his presence but lost his concentration when he noticed us." he thought. "In any case we need to search harder for souls. We need to find some way to get in touch with the soul society." he confirmed before dismissing himself to the other bedroom.

He climbed into the window seat and leaned against the wall, looking out. So many things were bothering him right now. His mind was un-eased again and his calm had been shattered. He also found himself tired, the feeling enhanced by his gigai and soon he was fast asleep in the window.

/*.* 3 *.*\

It had begun to rain outside, the captain noted vaguely as he sat in the window, staring out at that little bird who had yet to leave the branches of the tree. It smelt good. The rain, refreshing and it calmed his nerves. He found the blonde one positively annoying, he felt like every-time those muddy eyes looked at him they were seeping in through the cracks and trying to get at something Gin was hiding. He wondered if this was the feeling he bestowed upon people in the Soul Society.

He slipped the thought aside. If he did bestow this feeling of unease upon others then that was just lovely, he just found that being on the receiving end was very difficult. It was odd, being the victim of your own ministrations.

He focused else where though, he thought of Toshiro vaguely. He found it positively fun that the young captain's first mission to the real world had turned out so badly. For him, he didn't care. He would worm his way out from under any pressure put on him for failing the mission, but Toshiro, now he was very curious what the young Captain would do under the pressure. Would he take all the blame upon himself? Or would he challenge the flaws the Soul Society had made during the preparations for the mission?

He curiously pulled out his cell phone and tried to dial through to the Soul Society. Those quick beeps becoming a more and more familiar noise at this point. He didn't mind though, and slipped the phone back into his pocket, looking up at the grey sky that rivaled the color of his hair.

He thought of Toshiro again, he was curious why he himself wasn't tormenting the little captain more. This was such a lovely situation to make the young captain feel horrible in yet he'd only mildly attacked his resolve twice. He decided that, to break Toshiro too soon in this two week long vacation, would be no fun. He needed to break him slowly over the days, until he finally gave up his being to Ichimaru's cruel mind games.

He sighed calmly, watching the bird fly off, his grin widening. Yes. That was a good plan.

A while later he creaked open the door connecting the two bedroom quietly, peering inside to find the little captain asleep with his back against the wall within the window. 'Aw looks like a baby.' he teased within the silence of his own mind. He made his way from the door, leaving it drawn open, towards the window, observing Toshiro quietly.

After awhile though, he figured it was time to wake him. It was late now, the sun was breaking the horizon and the sweet yellow and red was staining the sky like a nasty flesh wound. He nearly purred at the relation. The small captain kinda reminded him of a snowflake. Small and tiny, yet real unique and pleasant to look at. His untamable white hair too, and the liquid cyan of his eyes and the way he bit like the cold. It was a fun idea to dance with. He really was the snow, in more ways than just his zanpakuto.

He made a thoughtful noise before leaning down in front of his face, grinning at the little captain, watching the un-nerve spread across his features before those pretty eyes blinked open slowly. He also watched in glee, as the realization spread through the young face and the captain jerked up, nearly banging their heads together if not for Gin's quick reflexes.

"Ichimaru-san! Announce yourself when you enter!!!!" he screamed at the captain. He could feel the hairs on his neck standing up and he'd broken a slight sweat out of the fear and shock of waking up to the evil grinning face. "What do you want?!" he continued to yell.

"Hehe, yer loud for such a small kid." He mused as a low growl emitted from Toshiro as he sprung up into a stance ready to fight. Ichimaru laughed lightly at his actions. "Now now, we don't want to tear up a house that's not our's Toshi-chan." He had to dodge a punch to the gut for that one and quickly backed up a few steps, watching his little _snowflake_ resume his stance after missing. "Domino-kun invited us out for drinks! So he told me to come get you." he said cheerfully, grinning at the little captain. He'd actually been surprised and asked Domino how old he thought Toshiro was. He had shrugged, making Ichimaru sad at not getting a brilliant answer, so Dom-kun told him that since he was a shinigami he assumed Toshiro was older than he looked, assuming that souls were completely reborn upon entering soul society. He congratulated Domino-kun on such an insightful answer and came upstairs in good spirits to get his companion.

"Fine." mumbled Toshiro, finally dropping his stance, though he was still eyeing Ichimaru like he expected the fox to suddenly tell shinso to kill him. He laughed at the thought. It would be a messy clean up here inside the house to suddenly decide to kill the little snowflake.

With Toshiro looking like he was planning to follow Gin, he lead the way out the door they'd came and downstairs where Domino-kun and Louie-kun were waiting for them. "I got em." he said happily, presenting Toshiro, who gave him a tormented look.

"Lets go then." smiled Domino before opening the door and letting them out before locking it up afterwards. If it was Gin's house, he'd just sit outside and kill anyone that entered till word got out and he no longer needed to lock it because everyone would be afraid to enter it. He calculated in the long run that would take less time then always locked and unlocking it. If Toshiro had heard him, he would have received a oral report on how his logic sucked.

They wandered about the now cool streets, masked in shadows and a soft blue light from the full moon. It was very quiet for a long while, sav' for the sound of their shoes on the cement that echoed softly off the walls like a whisper. He had taken up a place next to Toshiro, whom he found had accommodated his stride quite efficiently to keep up with Ichimaru's average speed. He figured Toshiro never complained because he didn't want to be limited by his size and therefore the length of his stride. He grinned inwardly, it was curious how the child prodigy refused to give in to the limits others put on him.

They finally came to a building that had noise pouring out from it, along with light. It lightened the mood, which had been destroyed when he realized Louie had actually taken the time to look over his shoulder and stare at Ichimaru while they were walking. he found it very unnerving, though was relieved when the boy looked away soon after.

They pushed through the door and found the inside alive with chatter and the air was full of the scent of alcohol. He approved of the interior design right away. It was different then the bars at Soul Society, though not by much. A soft yellow light was present in the room. The floor was a polished dark wood and there were lighter maple tables with matching benches on either side that nestled up against wooden screens that ended at the edge of the bench and wrapped around to the other side along the table, giving privacy but keeping it still social. of course there were also some more traditional seating arrangements, with low tables and mats placed on either side for sitting.

"Hey Domino, what the hell? You can't bring a kid in here." said a large bulky man, pointing at Toshiro, who quietly grumbled, low enough that Gin hardily caught it.

"He's older than he looks Kurome. He's 18, he's not gunna drink anything anyways so lay off him." he leaned in to whisper. "He hates it when people comment on his size." Toshiro caught it but didn't comment, and Gin nearly laughed at how true it was. The man, Kurome, eyed Toshiro, skeptically. "If you let him in without a fuss i'll leave you a huge tip." he offered, raising a brow at the man. Kurome pondered again for awhile before nodding.

"Fine. Don't go sayin' nothin' to nobody though!" he warned, taking some money from Domino before admitting them. Domino thanked him and lead the other three towards some of the traditional seats. Hitsugaya and Ichimiar sat with their backs to the wall, he across from Louis and Toshiro across from Domino. Lovely, he got to be stared at by those eyes even more now, Gin's mind mused.

They quickly ordered up a few bottles of sake and Louie filled four cups, hesitantly he seemed to give one to Toshiro, as if he didn't believe his age either. The young shinigami tried to ignore it, the boy didn't know what he was, so it was natural for him to assume that he looked the age his gigai appeared. Well, that he appeared in general.

Ichimaru drank his cup rather quickly, loving the warm tingly feeling of the alcohol. It tasted so much better in the human world then at home! It was so powerful. he glanced at Toshiro out of the corner of his eye, wondering if the little captain would be able to hold the liquor in his gigai with the intensity.

Ichimaru chattered lightly with Domino-kun about some simple crap, asking him where they had been wanting to go before they got lost and what they had been needing to do there. "We were headin' to karakura town to meet up with a relative, then we were headin' home with em'." he replied simply. It would have been funner to make up a huge elaborate story, but Toshiro would have scoffed him and in his current sitting position, he couldn't dodge a whole lot.

He kept glancing at Toshiro every now and then, a easy task that went unnoticed with his eyes squinted, watching too see how the alcohol was effecting him. He noted Louie would look casually over the edge of his cup every now and them at them too. Ichimaru asked the blonde a few simple questions, trying to get him to stop looking at him like that.

But he was more focused on the soft tinge of pink forming quickly on Toshiro's cheeks as he finished off his glass. Domino-kun quickly topped it off, seemingly blind to the little captain's tipsy appearance. After he had finished the glass Gin looked back across the table, which was a mistake because suddenly he felt a weight on his arm, nearly causing him to spill his sake. Domino laughed lightly, and Gin realized this dead weight on him was non other than a passed out Toshiro, complete with red cheeks and a very quiet snore. He laughed as well. "Seems he can't hold his liquor at all." he teased, setting down his glass carefully before lifting Toshiro off his arm and leaning him _ gently_ against the wall.

Once he was confident the captain wasn't going to go sagging under the table he went back to drinking. He and Domino decided to have another few cups before taking Toshiro back home. Meanwhile, Louie was somewhat glaring at Ichimaru and every now and then glancing worriedly at Toshiro, as if trying to gauge if he was even alive.

Gin thought it humorous that despite his fiery temper and refusal to give into the walls placed up for him by others, Toshiro still couldn't manage any liquor due to his small size. Then again, he rarely saw him drink at Soul Society. Usually he just went along and got suckered into loosing a bet, and having to pay for Rangiku before dragging her drunken ass back to the office. Gin however quite enjoyed a touch of liquor every now and then and most of the time joined Kira on his outings to the bars. Sometimes Rangiku asked him to go, but her captain never joined them those times. Probably because Toshiro seemed to loath him.

They finished up their drinks and got ready to leave the warm little bar and the sweet smell. His cheeks were tinged pink, but he wasn't as bad as unconscious Toshiro was, whom he leaned down to picked up into his arms, ready to carry him home. It was out of hopes that Toshiro would wake up that he held him by his back and under his knees instead of over his shoulder. He gathered it would be much more disturbing for Toshiro if he woke up being carried in such a babyish way than simply chucked over a shoulder.

They got back to the house and Ichimaru bid them a good evening, pulling off his shoes and Toshiro's in a manner fit for the circus, according to Domino, before making his way carefully up the stairs, finding it hard since Toshiro blocked his line of sight. Somehow he got up the stairs though, and brought Toshiro to his room. He found the boy extremely light (he weighing nearly a hundred pounds more than the boy), and managed to hold him in one arm just long enough to pull back the sheets of his bed and lay him down in it, tossing the blankets back over the little body before standing next to the bed, just looking down at Toshiro.

He found himself going through the motion of sitting on the edge of the bed, his head inclined to look at Toshiro quietly. He had such a baby face right now. His pinked cheeks made them pronounced and his long lashes stroked those cheeks lightly. His mouth opened and closed silently as he let out soft sounds of breath and one of his fists had positioned itself against his chest.

He reached out tentatively, touching that white hair, lighter than his own, more pure, surprised by how soft it was. He ran his fingers through it lightly, watching the shingami relax into the pillow under his head. He moved his fingers lightly down over the soft skin of his temples and down his cheeks.

These emotions confused him. What were they? They filled him with something other than his constant glee at the downfalls of those around him. He wasn't thinking about the deceit of the world, but he was filled with a feeling that made him care about this person next to him. It was a protective emotion, that threatened to snap on anyone, yet wanted to be gentle with Toshiro, and treat him not as a child but as someone delicate all the same. It made him notice every twitch of an eye, every long breath he took, even the slightest movements of his muscles under his soft skin. But the worst was, this emotion had him frozen next to the other, unable to leave.

It confused him and he let his grin slowly fall away. He ran the back of his hand lightly against a pink cheek and was lulled by the soft moan that came from the little captain as he pressed into the pillow more. Then, Gin opened his eyes. pools of red staring down at the frozen shinigami, taking him in completely. He chuckled softly and a small smile formed on his lips as he looked down upon him. He returned to squinting though then he heard some one step into the room, and turned to look at the door he'd let open, seeing Louie leaning against the wall, just within the room, next to the door frame.

"So you really are wearing a facade around us." he commented quietly, his eyes boring into Ichimaru, who was still frozen on the bed, unable to leave, not with his hand posed lightly over that soft cheek. He just couldn't turn and stand to the blonde that had entered.

"Hehe, it may be real. May not be. It's not nice to call someone a fake." he commented quietly, finding himself lowering the pitch of his voice in order to not wake the sleeping boy.

The blonde grunted. "You're a coward." Gin's grin widened, out of spite for the other.

"How do you reckon that?" he asked curiously. He never thought of himself as a coward. There were other things he may call himself, but coward wasn't on his list.

"You hide how you're really feeling, I bet you even conceal what you really want to say. You hide it under that fake grin and you're taunting words. Your just hiding because the truths too heavy for you to hold all by yourself. You even conceal it all from someone you seem to care about. Your a coward." grunted the blond, his arms crossed over his chest, his muddy eyes leaking into and seeping under Gin's mask. "You're weak and it scares you, so you become a coward and hide your fears." he scoffed before leaning off the wall and going out the door, glancing back at him once, before closing the door softly.

Gin looked back down at Toshiro. "Yah hear that? Apparently I care 'bout ya Snowey-chan.' he said quietly, watching him sleep. He suddenly turned over and Gin got off the bed, instead his legs forced him to sit next to it, leaning his head on a arm on the bed. He went through actions he didn't want too. Why was that? Was it the influence of the alcohol on him? But he felt fine otherwise. He wasn't slurring his words and wasn't wobbling, nor was his vision wavering.. was it this emotion that was putting him through the actions? "These feelings... and words, are inconsistent." he said quietly, watching Hitsugaya sleep. "I think there's a crack in my mask that needs fixin' before you see right through it." he mumbled. His own eyes began to close since he'd re-opened them full to look at Tosiro. But now he found himself becoming tired. The sounds of Toshiro's breathing becoming louder than it was, and he became aware of every sound in the room before finally, he drifted off completely.

/*.* 10 *.*\

When the sun spilled into the room through the window, Toshiro slowly was becoming conscious again. The sounds of birds outside pierced his mind and made his eyes clamp tightly together. He made a soft groaning noise out of pain and sat up, looking out the window before rubbing his forehead. He had no recollection of even getting back here. He only remembered the smell of cinnamon and sugar and a gentle hand, but that was it.

He sighed and as he looked around the room he blinked,

once...

twice...

thrice...

four times as he realized Gin was sitting facing the bed, his head lay in his folded arms and he was sleeping quietly, least Toshiro was _pretty_ sure he was sleeping. Had Gin brought him home and put him to bed? He would have guessed he would have left him somewhere embarrassing like outside the bedroom door, or dumped his ass in the bathtub and rung cold water on him till he woke up. Not bring him to the bed and actually _tuck him in_ like a child.

He sighed and was about to yell at him to wake up when Gin suddenly raised his head, yawning into his hand before grinning at Toshiro. "Looks like you woke up." he purred out.

Toshiro blinked at him with a blank look. "Uh yeah. Did you carry me home Ichimaru-san?" he inquired quietly, curious.

Gin nodded, but he quickly regretted asking. "Well I couldn't leave a hammered kid like yah sitting in a bar all alone! 'specially not after yah passed out on top of me!" He laughed, getting up, his legs looked cramped from how he adjusted his weight back and forth a bit before standing still.

"Um well, thanks for bringing me back." he said quietly, though he did give him a look of thanks, despite just having been attacked for his appearance yet again. He watched Gin make his way towards the door.

Gin glanced over his shoulder, "No problem Snowey-kun. No more alcohol for you though!" he laughed the last part as he left, but Toshiro was left staring where he'd just stood. That flash of red before he left. Had Gin opened his eyes? And that grin didn't seem to scary and forced this morning, maybe it was a true smile. He rubbed his eyes and temples. No, he was hung over, and probably delusional. There was no way Gin would actually show him his eyes and smile. Why would he? He messaged his neck and shoulder, staring out the window. If only he remembered something from last night.

If he could remember more then that sweet scent and that soft hand.

If only he could remember who it had been that had caused him to feel so at ease.

**End Note:**

That was LONG. On my word document, size 12 font, that was 17 pages. Incase you were curious thats 8172 words. I'm proud of this chapter though. I had more fun than I thought I would doing Ichimaru's point of view. (point of you? xD ) Now then, I promised BIO's on Domino and Louie so here they are!

**Black: **So you guys are new, why not tell us your names?

**Domino: **My name is Domino Kurosawa

**Louie**: And my name is Louie Mori

**Black**: How old are you guys?

**Domino**: Well, I'm 21!

**Louie**: I'm 19...

**Black**: How would you guys describe how you look?

**Domino**: I have shaggy kickass black hair with white frosting along the edges, I also got some streaks of white going to my roots! My eyes are blue. I'm 6 feet and I'm the handsome one. *grin*

**Louie**: I'm 5"8 feet tall. I have blond hair that goes past my shoulders. My eyes are brown and my skins a little bit darker than Toshiro's.

**Black**: Why do you guys live together...?

**Domino**: ..... Why do we live together again? and why do we live in the basement?

**Louie**: We live together because it's cheaper than having separate houses. We live in the basement because it's colder than the rest of the house and the air conditioners broken.

**Domino**: Did I break that?

**Louie**: Yes. You got drunk and got in a fight. This is why Kurome is not allowed over to the house anymore. There was a frying pan involved at one point as well.

**Black**: o.O Are you guys a couple, since you said it was cheaper to live in the same house?

**Domino**: *blink*

**Louie**: I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Black**: ok um... what do you guys think of Toshiro and Gin?

**Domino**: Gin so much fun! I hope he goes drinking with me again! I find Toshiro confusing. He looks young but is so like intelligent. It's ridiculous!

**Louie**: Gin is a lying bastard who uses other people like pawns. He's manipulative and a coward. I bet you he was sent as the devil's joke.

**Domino**: Thats going a bit far isn't is Louie-kun?

**Louie**: Toshiro is just a poor child who's been captured by the talons of the devil and we should watch over him, ready to swoop in and save him from the demon.

**Domino**: Ur scary...

**Black**: Um well then.. since some of our viewers will probably be criticizing you guys, how about you list some of your flaws?

**Domino**: I'm hot headed and am sometimes insensitive. I try not to ever lie though and I like to speak my mind! I'm very straight forward but sometimes abrupt.

**Louie**: I'm quiet and often over analyze others. I also feel a strong sense of justice. I find people without a direct way of thinking and talking are manipulative and untrustworthy. I'm also very quiet and calculating and sometimes have bad people skills. I also dislike cockroaches.

**Domino**: Cockroaches?

**Louis**: *nod* Cockroaches. If you snap them in half their goo drips out, then it attracts even more of them.

**Domino**: Your a disturbing person on the inside...

**Black**: Ok well I'm tired so I'm going to bed! Night night.


	4. White and Blue, Just Like You

**Subject**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Gin Ichimaru x Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Warnings**: Seriously, i'd maybe give this chapter a PG-13 rating. No heavy stuff yet. I know some people are hear to read smutt, but I really like this story so far so i'm trying to build up the foundation first.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gin or Toshiro... I DO own Domino and Louis though! I'll trade them for Gin and Toshiro though =D

**Notes**: Thank you to those who have been leaving me reviews, I'm very thankful for them and I just wanted to mention those name, tell you guys to go check out their profiles, read some of their stories, the works you know, just thanking these two for their support. Thank you to fan girl 666 and lemoni. Now then a bit about this chapter. This is gunna be a fun one. yes yes! We get to advance a little bit in our lovely ToshiroxGin relationship. Want to know the theme?!?! Keep reading and you'll find out. It's a bit of a common theme, so I tried to jazz it up a bit! After all, nothing in Haguru ever seems to go according to plan! There is a direct quote from the song Hyouri at the end of this. I DO NOT OWN THAT. I claim no copy write over anything relating to bleach in this story. Remember, Domino and Louis(louie) are mind though! Oh yeah that's what I wanted to mention. Louie's name is actually spelt Louis, but in the french way so it's pronounced Louie. I didn't feel like explaining that last chapter, but it's a pain in the ass for me to break my habit of writing Louis, so that's what it will be from here on out. If you're curious about their names, Louis is half french and Dom-kun's name isn't really Domino! (Dom: it's not? T_T) lol ok I'm going to start writing because it's midnight. I've got my pot of tea and am committed to trying to finish this tonight! However, I refuse to stay up till 5am again!

Being Lost, Is a Point of You

Chapter 4: White and Blue, Just Like You

/*.* 3 *.*\ /*.* 10 *.*\

He returned to the bedroom again, a large cup of tea in hand. He was stepping carefully up the stairs, trying not spill any of the dark liquid within. It smelt positively wonderful to Gin and he kept telling himself not to give it a taste. As he slipped into the bedroom he found Toshiro had flopped back against his pillows, messaging his temples as he covered his eyes, trying not to put pressure on them.

"Yah look like yer gunna die Toshi-kun!" The devil's laugh only made his head hurt more and he could feel the strain behind his eyes increase.

Gin stood next to the bed, waiting for the lovely smell to hit Toshiro who peeked out from under a palm to look at the cup. "What's that?" he asked, sounding a bit suspicious as he sat up slowly, propping his back against the head of the bed, staring at the cup. He smelt honey, one of his least favorite substances in the world but he also smelt tea.

"Isn't it obviouse? It's black tea and honey 'course. Dom-kun said you should drink it ta get rid of that hangover. Seems the alcohol here's pretty damn strong, 'specially in our gigai." he purred out, holding out the cup for Toshiro, careful not to spill any on the captain, however, a good burn to his lap certainly would give Tohsior a different pain to focus on!

Gin's new idea however failed before it begun as Toshiro took the cup from him. He watched the boy grimace upon sniffing it. He had wondered if the boy would drink tea loaded with honey and he watched intently through squinted eyes to see if he could manage it. Toshiro's technique was positively humorous.

Once the tea had cooled off enough, he chugged back the sugary substance (it was probably more honey than tea), heaving some breaths as he clutched the cup in his hands. The intensity of the honey slowly fading away as he tried not to focus on the taste. it was horrible! He just _knew_ Gin had put in extra honey for his own amusement. The twitching at the edge of his lips as he tried not to laugh gave away his true entertainment immediately.

There was a knock on the door and Gin looked back over his shoulder curiously, finding Domino-kun there. His grin reformed since it wasn't that blonde child. "What's up Domino-kun?" asked Toshiro, still holding his cup, his tongue slick with honey as he tried to ignore the taste.

The man walked in, positively beaming, "Well! My neighbor next door just invited us all down to the beach! It's the annual spring bonfire! We'll go have fun on the beach, then gather around the fire and dance and have lots of things to eat and drink! It's loads of fun! You guys will come right?" he asked, his eyes beaming with, were those sparkles?

Toshiro stared at him. They should really be trying to locate a soul. He was about to refuse when Gin spoke first, saying exactly what was expected of him. "O' course we'll go. Sounds like 'lota fun." he said gleefully.

Domino nodded triumphantly and Toshiro sighed, watching them. They were a match made in hell it seemed. "You two should go out soon then to buy some swim wear! You can't go to the beach dressed like that." he said, pointing at Gin as an example, still clad in his jeans and his shirt, the sleeves had rolled up to his elbows revealing his light skin.

Toshiro wondered midly if their gigai's would get burned easily on the beach, since they both did have very light skin. He dismissed the fact. That wasn't the problem. The problem was, he was now expected to go to a beach, where Gin would tell him to make sand castles and swim around like a little kid. It was a set up to give Gin entertainment, he just knew it.

But being freeloaders, and Gin already having agreed to it, he couldn't say he wouldn't be going, so he decided he could suck it up for now. Gin glanced back at Toshiro. "We'll go soon as the kid's headache goes away!" confirmed Gin, grinning as Toshiro growled at him, aiming a punch at the taller shinigami. His heart wasn't really in it though. He didn't like using physical punishment. But still, there had to be some way to get it through Ichimaru's head that he was lucky just to have the privilege of calling him Toshiro-kun. He had no right pushing for Toshi-kun, Snowey-chan or 'kid' as well.

______________________________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later found the two captain's along the main street of Haguru once more. Domino had given them 'detailed' instructions on how to get to the best store for swimming garments. Toshiro figured the guy was a _self-proclaimed __amazing_ map maker. The little drawings of 'shops' made Toshiro wonder if there was a mountain stripe nearby. It proved nearly completely useless. The only helpful thing Domino had given them was the name of the store "Threads n' Water" the name lacked as much as the town did.

But Gin was finding the town very fun indeed. It was smaller than the other's he'd visited before, and was very friendly. Plus since it was small, he could actually somewhat navigate it and not get constantly lost. He also liked it because, since it was a small town, a lot of people were identifying them as new strangers and due to their out of place looks, they received showers of attention, which Gin noted, made the little captain uncomfortable, making him take glee in watching Toshi squirm under their eyes.

_Hm... Toshiro squirming because he's being watched..._ Gin's mind wandered, far from the innocence of both the boy and the observation he'd made, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the series of dirt thoughts leeching into his mind.

"This is it.. I think" That sweet voice jerked him from his day dream and he looked up at the shop they'd stopped in front of. Bright colors quickly attracted the fox as he observed the image drawn on the glass of a beach, a red crab, bathing suits and a beach ball. The problem was they were drawn in near neon colors. But Gin loved it and was the first to walk into the store that seemed to assault Toshiro like a bad smell.

When they entered, they were greeted by a young brown haired girl who welcomed them immediately, despite the crowd of people at the cashier and located about the shop. This bonfire really was a big deal. Everyone in town seemed to be buying swim wear!

Gin had vague memories from one of his past expeditions to the human world and traveling to a beach, where he had observed, mildly, what humans wore when visiting such locations. So going off of that knowledge, he strolled on over to what appeared to Toshiro, as shorts.

"Um, Ichimaru-kun do you know what your doing?" asked the captain, glancing up at Gin with questioning eyes. He found himself thinking that look was positivly adorable before grinning widely and nodding.

"Of course I do Toshiro-chan, trust your elders!" he teased, earning himself a snarl and a punch in the stomach, unable to doge this one, though he found it didn't hurt half as bad as he'd thought it would, considering he had expected the young Captain to really lay into him, but oh well, he wasn't going to complain about being punched too gently. "Grab somethin' you like and yah can go try it on!" he said happily, pulling a few things from the racks himself and folding them over an arm. He watched Toshiro, secretly, select a few things.

Once satisfied that they had enough, Toshiro approached him about where they were supposed to try them on. Gin did a quick survey of the store before locating change rooms and leading Toshiro through hordes of people towards them, trying to decide if he should take the opportunity to tell Toshiro that good little kids should hold their elders hand so as not to get lost in a crowd. But decided against it, since being chased by a frenzied Hitsugaya through a mob of people seemed to be a bad situation.

They spilled out of the crowd by the change rooms and quickly grabbed two that were open. Gin went through the process of selecting a swim suit, settling on a pair of lovely light blue swim trunks. That were, instead of super loose and baggy, form fitting (in more ways than one). He looked pleased with himself as he strolled on out and knocked on Toshiro's change room door. "Any luck Toshi-kun!?" he yelled through the wood, gleeful as he waited with his head tipped off to one side as the door slowly withdrew into the room and Toshiro appeared in regular swim trunks, blue in color with a white fire print.

Toshiro had become increasingly aware within the change room that he did not like this idea of a swim suit. He found himself feeling ridiculously bare without his layers of clothes he was so used to, and therefore, opted for the swim suit that covered the most of his legs, still his hands were folded across his gut and he stood defiant, hoping no one was looking since he felt very vulnerable like this.

Unfortunatly someone did want to look, and he pulled back the door hesitantly to let Gin Ichimaru study him. he figured, since Gin seemed to know what he was doing, it was best to get his opinion. However, he haden't exspected to come face to face with a nearly naked Ichimaru. He adverted his eyes quickly upwards after noticing the tight trunks Gin was wearing. He had had no desire what so ever to see Gin near naked. Until now. If the door had been closed, Toshiro might have stabbed out his eyes with Hyorinmaru just to get the image out of his head. That stupid grin wasn't helping either. He willed this man to hurry up, tell him it looked ok and then he could retreat into the room. And hopefully when he left it, Gin would have clothes on again.

"Suits yah Toshi-kun goes with yer ey-" the door slammed back into his face before he could finish and he pouted comically before laughing and retreating to change back into his clothes, assuming Toshiro only wanted a yes or no answer and nothing more.

Toshiro locked the door defiantly, glaring at it like it was the problem. He was getting ready to take off his gigai to impale himself with Hyorinmaru as he kept picturing Gin. His smooth pale skin, stretched across his thin but muscled body... Like many male shinigami he had strong abs and well defined muscle... No hair dare touch his skin either. Toshiro found himself picturing other parts of Gin as well. The groove of his muscles that lead down into his swim suit, the fact that because of the damn suit he could have continued to see where those grooves led too. Then there were the soft pink nipples that graced his pale flesh....

Toshiro jerked up from having been leaning on the wall and saw his reflection in the mirror, showing him the red that had risen to his cheeks. He had to look away, ashamed of himself. He loathed the man, yet he was picturing him like this. It sickened Toshiro and made him feel like he'd be sick.

A knock on his door and _that man's_ voice made his quickly change out of the swimming trunks and pull back on his normal clothes before leaving the change room, meeting up with Gin who stood outside the door, fully clothed to Toshiro's relief.

"Yer blushin' Snowey-chan." mocked Gin, though he didn't pursue it, also much to Toshiro's relief. They made their way to the counter, the till far less busy now and Toshiro purchased the two articles of clothing, since Gin had bought lunch the day before, despite it not being their money, he felt like it was his turn. Too embarrassed by what lay inside he made Gin carry the bag back to Domino-kuns house.

/*.* 3 *.*\

After getting home, Toshiro removed his swimming apparel from the bag, taking it upstairs to his room. Saying he going to have a nap before they left for the beach party. He was so used to telling Rangiku that and having her understand why he took naps that he was bewildered by the childish giggling of Domino-kun at the boy, he found it humourous that someone who was really probably around 40 or 50, but still looked like a child and hated being called a child was going to do something as childish as take a nap. Toshiro wondered if he would kill Domino-kun if he punched him in the stomach.

Luckily, Louis did it for him, smacking the black and white haired laughing machine on the head with a book he'd been reading (hard cover of course), scoffing him. "Don't laugh at others, especially when I'm trying to read." he said calmly.

A tearful Domino-kun, rubbing the bump on his head while being patted on the shoulder (half heartily, maybe even mockingly) by a blank looking Gin, looked up at Louis. "You're too calm Louis-kun!!! You've seriously damaged my head!" he wailed.

"As if it wasn't damaged already." he grumbled, sitting back down, using Domino's back as a stool, he went back to reading his book that also apparently had a double use as a weapon. Toshiro smiled at them, meeting Louis' eyes who winked at him and went back to reading, giving Toshiro permission to go upstairs.

He disappeared into his room, going through Gin's. He wondered vaguely if he should shower... He hadn't had one for a day now... Deciding that his nap could wait he opened the door to the hall, glancing up and down it before closing it again and stripping his clothes. Heaven forbid Gin decided to walk in on him naked. That blush slowly crept through his face again as he folded the clothes on his bed and went into the bathroom, locking both doors to keep the man out.

He began to run the water, finding the shower itself very comfortable. It was square and pretty big, with a bench built into one wall. Louis had supplied it with shampoo and conditioner, along with a bar of soap. He sat down on the bench and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as he waited for the water to heat up, not bothered by the cold touch of the wall or the water as it splashed as far as his knees.

As he sat, he debated their next step in completing their mission. Find a soul or a hollow, send a message with the hell butterfly. Then he wondered why Soul Society had made such a horrible mistake. There was no evidence it had been planned, so he answered the question with 'accident'. Now he was left with nothing to think of...

Then that image began to unfold in his mind again. That pale skin... those small pink nipples... That groove of muscle diving down, down, down. Those thin lips and concealed red eyes (as he had decided he really had seen a flash of red iris' that morning). He wondered what Gin's kisses would taste like. Or how it would feel to be embraced by his strong, lean body. He wondered what devilish things Gin could do with that sharp tongue of his.

His eyes lulled half way shut, he couldn't stop picturing things. He wondered what Gin looked like after a hard training session... Did his pale skin glisten with sweat. Did he pant to catch his breath. Did he make little noises as his muscles ached. Toshiro found that the imagery of a sweaty, panting, Ichimaru made an exotic shiver rush through his spin and legs, making him catch his own breath and stare up at the ceiling.

He frowned and and furrowed his brow. This was wrong. How could he be thinking like this about, not only a person he worked with, but also a person he was pretty sure he hated. He hated the way he manipulated people, how he watched them crumble for his own amusement. He hated how Gin always grinned and his eyes were always slitted. He also hated how when he was around him, he felt like a snake was wrapping itself around his neck and bearing it's fangs at his face, ready to strike.

But, he realized, he hadn't felt that snake for a bit now. It wasn't there, constricting him. And he found himself correcting Gin less and less on saying his name correctly. Toshi-kun and Snowey-chan didn't bother him as much as they did at first. That uncomfortable prickling sensation didn't fill him whenever he felt that Gin was looking at him either.

He grabbed his hair, tightening a fist in it and he leaned into the hand, resting his elbow on his knees. He was becoming more comfortable around the man.. and now.. Now he couldn't stop picturing him thanks to their visit to the bathing suit store. His eyes widened. He was going to have to watch Gin, in that tight bathing suit, run around on a beach and swim, in only a few hours... Dread filled him. He could not last even a minute in front of a near naked Ichimaru at the store, how the hell was he supposed to see him for the rest of the night dressed like that!?!

He shook his head. This was bad, but he'd have to deal with it. Like he'd already decided earlier that day, he just couldn't bail on this outing. He stood up, his hands still in firsts before he began washing his hair. He would over come this. He just had too.

After his shower, he'd located a white fluffy towel, and dried himself and his unruly hair off before wrapping it around his waste, unlocking both doors before exiting the one leading to his own room. He found his clothes stacked in a different spot on the bed, and noted they smelt like soap a bit. There was a little note on them saying "I cleaned these for you while you were showering. -Louis" he smiled thankfully at the letter before pulling on his clothing, ignoring his bathing suit which still lay on his bed, he made his way to the window seat, sitting in it before laying his back against the wall and falling asleep, staring at the sakura petals of the tree outside the window.

He was woken up by Gin's voice a bit later, and he stared up at _this man_. "Yah should get inta yer bathin' suit now, were gunna head to the beach with Louis-kun and Dom-kun!" he said gleefully, before turning on his heel and heading back out through the door connecting the two rooms. Toshiro slipped out of the window and headed to his bed, taking off his clean clothes he folded them neatly once more, thankful they'd been washed before pulling on the blue and white swimming trunks and opening the door connected to the hall, greeted downstairs by Louis and Domino. Louis was wearing red trunks, loose like his own, as was Domino, sav his were black. Louis greeted him and gave him a towel, which he hung over his shoulders, thankful that it covered most of his chest, making him feel slightly more comfortable in his lack of clothing. He was also happy sandals had been left on his gigai and put them on as Gin came downstairs, taking a towel from a glaring Louis and tucking it under a arm, grinning.

"Well lets go then!" cheered Domino, already pumped up.

____________________________________________________________________________

The beach proved not to far away. Toshiro hadn't seen the ocean in forever and stared out at it with amazed eyes. It was so vast and blue, with white foam rising after it's waves crashed upon the sand. It reminded him of the sky he so often stared upon with wonder and compassion. Gin was grinning, as he'd stopped by Toshiro to admire it. The sun was low, they had maybe two hours before it went down completely.

"Pretty ain't it? I like the sea, it's powerful yet beautiful." he said, his grin never faltering, though Toshiro wondered if there was a look other than a grin he wished to express. Gin then laughed, grabbing Toshiro's arm and dragged him towards where Domino was standing, waving for them while Louis lay his towel on the ground and plopped down on it, applying a white lotion to his skin.

"What's that?" he asked, blinking at the lotion. Louis smiled at him.

"It's sunscreen of course. Don't tell me you've never visited the beach before Toshiro-kun?" he inquired, spreading the white substance over his calf. Toshiro shook his head and Louis laughed lightly. "Well, you put it on so you don't burn. You've both got light skin so you should put some on, unless you want to be red for the next two weeks." he chuckled, handing the bottle to Toshiro who began to spread it over his skin. When he finished all that he could reach, Louis began to speak to him again. "If you rub some on my back i'll do the same for you." he smiled and Toshiro agreed, gasping when the cold lotion hit his back, squirming a bit. He didn't mind the cold, it was just the shock of it.

He couldn't help but note that Gin was watching them intently, making that old familiar feeling of a coiled snake return to him. Louis finished, having been returning Gin's glare for the past little while. He tossed the bottle to Gin who began to follow their example, as did Domino, helping each other out. Toshiro found the feeling of the snake disappear when Louis moved away from him, and Gin finally looked away. What a odd sensation that had been... it was like Gin was being protective or something. It creeped Toshiro out.

The next few hours were filled with what Gin labeled as fun and Toshiro labeled as a pain in the ass. It was hot, he hated the heat... He also hated that Gin was strutting around half naked, swimming in the water, getting into some rough play with Domino after the black haired maniac destroyed Gin's sand castle. Louis was laid back on the towel and Toshiro for awhile now had resumed a similar position but on his chest, tracing lines in the sand in front of him, every now and then admiring the ocean, then staring involuntarily at Gin, forcing away every single thought, failing most of the time. The fact of the matter was, Gin was managing to match up to every thought Toshiro had had in the shower. Hitsugaya was being subjected to a sweaty, panting Gin who after his scuffle with Domino, was also making very slight groans from his soar legs that had at some point gotten bruised.

Toshiro, while watching had allowed a dark blush to form on his cheeks. He was finding Gin, at this moment, incredibly attractive and it was killing him. He became aware of every movement the man made, whether it was just his shoulder's heaving as he panted for air or even the way his lips moved from a closed grin to showing his teeth. Not too mention, Toshiro was also finding that Gin seemed to be getting sexier and sexier in that bathing suit the longer Toshiro stared at him.

"Toshiro-kun? Would you like to go into the water with me?" That gentleman tone jerked him from his admiration of Gin and he looked up at Louis who was in the process of standing. He nodded.

"Yeah sure." he stood up, following the blonde down to the water, he watched the tide reach for him then pulled back, then do it again. He found it almost as mesmerizing as Gin parading around in his swim suit. He grumbled, shaking his head before wading into the water. Ah how he loved water (and ice and snow). He swam out to where Louis was, before diving under. It felt good to move around in water. He really liked visiting hot springs and the training pool. It was thanks to hours of swimming each month that he had fairly well muscled legs and arms.

He finally came back up, his hair now long and drenched down his neck and over his face. Upon coming back to the surface he had splashed Louis who took the attack and countered it, splashing him back. Toshiro gasped and returned it. He found it very fun, this mock battle in the water. Louis even managed to shover him under the surface, giving Toshiro the opportunity to swim around behind him and began splashing Louis again.

/*.* 3 *.*\

On the beach, Gin and Domino had begun to rest on their towels, Domino set up with a pair of shades, had his eyes closed and was laying on his back while Gin was watching Toshiro and Louis. What was this feeling? He felt... like he wanted to stab Louis for having so much fun with Toshiro. But then again, feeling a desire to stab people was a common feeling for him. It had to be something else. Maybe he felt jealous that Louis was having fun with Toshiro and Toshiro seemed to be having fun too. Toshiro never had fun with Gin. Never laughed or smiled like that. Yes, he supposed this feeling was envy, though it was confussing envy, it suggested he felt that Toshiro was his and his alone. He decided he didn't really mind that idea. The boy was very handsome for his age appearance. And while he had a hot temper, he still had a nice smile. He ran a hand through his hair. Toshiro looked really cute with his hair wet... those unruly spikes flattened and long down his neck and face. He had a nice body too, Gin noted.

It was young no matter how you looked at it, but it was still muscular from long hours of training. Thin was a good word too. He found himself admiring the little captain somewhat. Then it dawned on him why he liked the ocean so much... it was the same as Toshiro. Sure the white sand and white foam matched his hair, as the oceans surface matched his eyes, but it was more than that. The ocean was strong and powerful, it had a temper that was sometimes masked by calm. It was unforgiving yet it pulled timidly away from the beach. It was well known and admired by almost everyone in this world, just like how the young caption was admired back in Soul Society, for being such a genius. So this was why he loved the ocean. It reminded him of Toshiro.

The two finally came in and Gin found himself, watching the boy plop down on his towel with kind, but hidden eyes. When Toshiro laid back, exposing his chest, (something Gin was sure, by his earlier acts of covering himself up, the boy would never do willingly) Gin was filled with that emotion again, kind of like the one he'd gfelt hile staring at the ocean, except he would have labeled these feelings as obsessive compassion towards the adorable captain. He cocked his head a bit. He also found himself wanting to lean over that body, kiss those lips and touch that soft flesh. He wanted to nip those pink nipples and run his hands over those muscles. He wanted to hear the little captain pant and groan, but most of all, he found himself wanting to hear the boy yell Gin's name in ecstasy as Gin pleasured him.

He was good at hiding thing, especially while hiding under his facade, and managed to keep the flush from his face and control his body enough to ward off any arousal at his previous thoughts. He watched the sun stain his beautiful blue ocean with resentment. However, he could hide the effects of his thoughts all he wanted, but the fact remained, that he had begun to think them. And they weren't thought in a way that may be natural to him. He didn't have the desire to destroy and shatter the boy, or make him bleed or scream in anguish for him as he completely broke under the reactions of his body that came unwillingly. No he found himself wanting to tease the young captain, make him gasp and beg for more. He wanted him to scream his name out of pleasure and surrender himself completely to Gin. It was the latter way of thinking that had Gin wondering about these emotions. Surely, he had not fallen in love with the boy, not in the same way he loved the sea.... Surely, Gin was incapable at this point, of feeling the emotion known as love.

Domino suddenly hopped up from having been laying down. "The suns down, they should be lighting the bon fire soon, we should go and watch!!!" he yelled excitedly. Gin and Toshiro nodded while Louis sighed. He threw his towel oover his shoulder, watching Toshiro drape his about his neck once more after drying out his hair, making it spike again. He smiled at Louis and Gin looked away. He wondered if Toshiro would ever smile at Gin in the same fashion. Gin found himself wishing Toshiro would... feeling like it would make him very happy, too see that smile directed at him.

They came upon what looked like half a forest chopped up and thrown into a triangular shaped pile. There were many people gathered and then someone came out with a flame, waiting for everyone to be ready before yelling something about the annual bon fire and may it bring them luck, yadda yadda, lead home the lost (there was no way in hell anyone in Haguru could help someone who was lost. Half of them were lost themselves). Then the fire lit up, rather fast actually due to a lot of kindling. It was huge and Gin found it admirable like the ocean, only this too him represented the rage of war and the passion of a solider. He glanced at Toshiro, who seemed uncomfortable around the large flame. He wondered if it had to do with Hyorinmaru's form.

The groups began to break up though, headed towards a large house with an even large porch looking over the beach, bonfire and ocean, where music and the smell of food came from. He watched them go, Domino rushing excitedly towards the party while Louis and Toshiro walked more calmly towards it. He stayed back. It didn't bother him they hadn't noticed, it was better that way.

He kept looking at the fire. It begun to reflect his heart as well. It was hot and felt like it might suddenly burst into flames. It edged on his current emotions as well, until finally he had to look away from it. He headed towards the ocean instead, walking along the edge, watching the tide advance, then retreat before he finally sat down in the now blue hued sand. The moon was above his head as he stared out at the dark ocean and sky.

No one was around.. so he gently took off his mask, noting how brittle it seemed right now, his eyes opened to reveal the blood colored iris' and his grin dropped away to an impassive look. He sat with one leg folded and the other bent towards his chest, and he wrapped an arm around it and watched and listened to the ocean quietly. If these emotions kept up, he feared his mask would finally break, and Toshiro would be able to see this weak person that he truly was.

/*.* 10 *.*\

Toshiro had been enjoying some exotic foods with Louis when he realized that Gin was not in the room. He had indeed found himself seeking out the man to find out if he was fitting right in with Domino and the party. But he found Domino alone with some of his friends. He wondered where he was. Ever since he and Louis had gone out to swim there had been a very strange atmosphere revolving around Gin. Every-time he looked at Toshiro, the boy felt waves of confusion and possessiveness wash through him. And right now, as he felt for Gin's spiritual pressure he found it was weak, lacking it's usual intensity, and he also was overcome with a feeling of loneliness that he didn't understand.

He decided he needed to find Gin and figure out what was wrong before this pressure suffocated him. Now that he had looked for it, it was bearing down on him with a mild intensity. It could be described as the difference between a sharp quick pain and a never ending ache. The current pressure being the latter and he found himself unable to bear it. He finished off the food he'd had and leaned in so Louis could hear him. "I'll be right back" he called and Louis nodded, taking his plate from him and Toshiro headed off the porch.

He headed towards the fire, that roused in him unnerve and made him feel increasingly uncomfortable. He made a quick scan for Gin, not finding him he headed towards the water, looking up and down the beach. It was thanks to Gin's silver hair and the moon that he spotted the man, quite far down the beach. He made his way towards him, coming up from behind. But he knew Gin had felt him near because suddenly, that pressure changed, very dramatically.

He stood near where Gin sat, glancing at him, then the ocean. There was silence for a little while, as Toshiro didn't know what to say, or even exactly why he was here, seeking out the captain. Finally he sat down, legs out in front of him as he leaned back on his hands too look up at the moon, then over at Gin quietly, who was focusing on the ocean.

When Gin spoke, it was quite, the tone sounded foreign as well. There was no glee in it, no happiness or manipulation. It sounded like it was forced yet he was sure Gin was unable to control the words as they left his lips, but they also were full of thought and a tinge of sadness. "I don't say things I don't mean... but sometimes, I also have a hard time explain' things." he said quietly, his squinted eyes ever gazing at the ocean.

Toshiro wasn't sure how to respond, but he felt that he wasn't expected too, so he looked out at the ocean as well. He was sitting about two feet from Gin, since as part of his realization that he was growing comfortable around Gin, he realized that especially tonight, Gin seemed not menacing at all.

/*.* 3 *.*\

Gin felt his mask breaking. He didn't know why he'd said that, it had just been something he had needed to say. it came out of his mouth before he could stop it, and the silence from Toshiro notified him that the captain didn't understand it either. His gaze was on the ocean, but his mind was watching parts of his mask crumble and lay on the sand, turning to dust. And as more of his mask broke, more of his weak self began to show through.

Like the words which he had spoken, his next actions came without his consensus. He found himself leaning towards the young captain near him, his hand travel behind that hair, running through that soft white tresses. They was so soft, like silk. He was closing the distance between them until his lips were on Toshiro's. Even his lips were soft and innocent, and he wondered if they'd ever been touched by anyone else before. He was then kissing him, in such a gentle way he would have shocked anyone who saw. His fingers were slightly messaging the soft scalp of the boy as the white silken hair moved in between his fingers.

Toshiro wasn't fighting back, he realized and he took some time to study this moment. Those thin lips were as smooth as he'd imagined. When he lightly bit at Toshiro's lower lip, his mouth opened slightly and Gin slid his tongue within. The taste of mint and apples filled his senses It was such a mild yet lovely taste that he desired more of it and his tongue brushed up against the boy's and a delicious moan rose innocently from his throat. The boy tensed and Gin tried to him by rubbing his scalp and running his fingers through the soft hair. He explored the sweet mouth, learning every part of it, how when he touched the roof the boy froze then succumb to another moan, and how that tongue brushed up against his own out of innocent curiousity. And as he began to pull away, in dire need of oxygen, those teeth lightly pulled on his own lower lip, in the same manor he'd done to the boy earlier.

He broke the kiss and watched those eyes open slowly, his body on fire, and his mind clouded over with obsessive compassion.

/*.* 10 *.*\

Toshiro let his eyes slide open, the mildly sweet taste of sugar in his mouth, the smell of cinnamon in his noise. Those long playing in his hair made him surrender all tension. And then, as the kiss had ended, he had found himself desiring more. He found himself aroused as well. It was a foreign feeling to him, and he tried to ignore how his skin burned when Gin gently caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, and how there was some heat pooling in his lap. But now, with his eyes open, he could see no taunting grin or slitted eyes. Instead he saw slightly parted lips, breathing deeply, and he saw eyes, as red as fresh blood. They were so intense at this proximity. What had been a fleeting image that morning was now something amazing. They were brilliant red, with deeper accents pooling around the dark iris, they seemed to reflect the bon fire back up the beach. They burned with the intensity he'd identified as passion. But this wasn't a passion for war or to kill, these eyes reflected a more intimate passion.

As Gin leaned in, with an intent to kissl him once more, Toshiro jerked suddenly. This man, this man manipulated others. He broke people's minds. When he drew his sword, he killed without mercy. He grinned when he saw people hurting and seemed to get high off the blood of his victims. He put fear into Rukia and Momo and even himself. Yet here he was, he found himself falling farther and farther into comfort around this man. When he was away from him like before, he was bothered and unnerved, but now that he was near him, his tension was dropping away as was his temper. How could this manipulative devil be doing this too him? How was it that, not only had he allowed Gin to touch him, he'd also allowed the man to steal his first truly intimate kiss. How was it he was allowing those lips the come back to him? The very lips that grinned upon other's misfortunes with glee. He found himself suddenly jerking his head away from Gin and he pushed out a hand against the man's chest. It was soft. His skin felt like he'd imagined it would. "Stop it!" he had yelled that at some point at the man, but he didn't remember when, he was too focused on the heat under his hand. He could even feel a previously excited heartbeat slowing down. And when he looked back into those eyes, he swore he was going to die.

He'd never seen such a hurt look before. It wasn't a look that said he was about to cry or anything stupid and mushy like that, the look suggested though, that Toshiro might have just stabbed him. The eyes were a bit wide, white showing fully around them. His brows were furrowed and his lips were parted. But he swore he was watching Gin die in front of him.

/*.* 3 *.*\

He felt as though that fire had suddenly burst in his chest. He'd never known this feeling, but if he had, he would have identified it as becoming broken hearted. He felt like he was being destroyed from the inside out as he stared into those defiant blue eyes, that hand pressed firmly to his chest, and the word 'stop' ringing from those lips he'd only just kissed.

Yes heartbroken was the correct term. He watched his mask break under that hand. And then, he did what he did best in Louis' opinion. He hid. He scrounged up what remained of his mask, forcing a grin to return to his lips, and his eyes to turn to slits once more, and then he grabbed that wrist, lightly, and pulling the hand from his chest, and stood up. He pulled his towel around both his shoulders and turned on his heel and began to head down the beach. He didn't know where he was going but his mind told him not to stay here, and witness the wrath of the captain. He never heard the boy move to follow him, and figured it was better that way. It was better, if they both forgot this incident and went on like it hadn't happened. And slowly, he found himself consumed by the shadows and he disappeared down the beach.

/*.* 10 *.*\

Toshiro watch him go, his instinct screamed at his legs to move, to run after him, but the rational part of his brain said not too. He watched the man leave, this pressure, he focused upon it once more, Gin spiritual pressure was so heavy it was suffocating him, but it felt the way it had when he'd decided to go looking for Gin, sad, lonely and hurt. He sighed, and when he looked up again, he couldn't see Gin down the beach anymore. He sat there for a long time before he stood up.

He found Louis and asked if he could go back to the house. Louis nodded and left with him. The man tried to find out what was bothering Toshiro but he got agitated at the care in the mans voice and snapped at him, then apologized for having done so. When they got back to the house, Toshiro went upstairs.

He found himself walking through Gin's bedroom towards his own, but his feet stopped moving. He wasn't sure what he'd done, or even what had happened. He felt as though he'd just killed Gin in battle, and he was for some reason feeling sad about it, yet it was he who had delivered the killing blow. So why did he feel as though he may fall apart as well? Why did he, now that he was standing in this room, regret not going after him.

He found himself wondering if Gin was going to come back. He also wondered, why, if it had all been just an elaborate plan to break Toshiro for amusement, Gin had looked so hurt and broken for the first time in probably all of Gin's life.

And why was it, that he found himself going towards the bed, though it wasn't his own. He grabbed for the pillow, and moved to the window, leaning against the wall, tucking up his legs as he wrapped his arms around the pillow, burying his nose in it. Why was it, that the sweet scent that reminded him of cinnamon and sugar seemed to sooth him, yet make his heart ache.

Why was it, that right now, he felt the same way he had when Momo had fallen in love with Aizen. Like his heart was breaking and he just couldn't hold it together.

Why was it, that Gin Ichimaru could do this to him?

**End Notes:**

Well, what do you think? I think that was a pretty emotional chapter *nod*. Now I want your opinion!

PS: Um yeah the shower scene, thats how I envision Toshiro fantasizing lol. He's such a innocent kind of person! Plus he's a little bit uptight, so I treated him like that. In my story Toshiro does not think about *censored even though this is rated M* while in the shower, and is/was unsure if he even liked Gin lol. Oh and incase anyone didn't get it, Gin's realized that he'd fallen inlove with toshiro and Toshiro has fallen inlove with Gin, hence reference to Momo and Aizen cause we all know Toshiro had a thing for Momo. Oh yeah, I don't know if i'd label what they are both feeling right now as love. Gin's feeling somewhat obsessive compassion and Toshiro is feeling comforted and attracted to Gin. Later on I hope to move them into the direction of complete love. But for now this is what you get, and hey guess what? There might be that smut you've all been waiting for in the next chapter! In fact there almost definitely will be, because I know you crazy fangirls (and guys? o.O) want your smutt! Chances are it will be lighter stuff, I have a vision of toshiro and Gin in a shower.... STAY TUNED!!!!!!!! Now enjoy some ramblings of Louis and Dom because I get bored re-reading my chapters.

Dom: You left me all alone at the part Louis-kun T_T

Louis: Did we? I must have been side tracked

Dom: How could you leave me there all alone!?!?! How did you not notice I wasn't there!?

Louis: I have no idea, certainly the fact that it was quiet in the house for once would have been some kind of sign that i'd forgotten you.

Dom: I'm gunna go sulk with Gin-kun T_T

Louis: Oh yeah he never came home with us either, Did he bring your drunken ass home?

Dom: You lost Gin-kun T_T?

Louis: Apparently.

Dom: We need to go searching for him! He could be dead somewhere!

Louis: I'm sure no ordinary person could kill the devil's demon. He'll be fine. He's probably the one guilty of murder...

Dom: You religious?

Louis: What a stupid question...

Dom: Well? Are you? Do you belong to a cult that's conspiring against me?! T_T

Louis: Your not important enough for even ants to conspire against.

Dom: T_T I want Gin-kun


	5. Innocence of Dragons NC17

**Subject**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Gin Ichimaru x Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Warnings**: Um yeah this is NC-17 for sure, cause well, even though it's technically a very small portion of the whole yaoi smut lemon, it's still sour (AKA, i'm going to be graphic, whether you like it or not! hehehe) It will be ToshiroxGin, I dunno if you'd call it rape, I might use the word force lightly though (Dom: knew it...) it's mild though, so do keep reading you'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gin or Toshiro... I DO own Domino and Louis though! I'll trade them for Gin and Toshiro though =D

**Notes**: it's never taken me so long just to START a chapter *smash head on keyboard*. For some reason I absolutely did not want to start this chapter. I dunno if I like was worried it would be crap compared to my last chapter or just the idea of writing the POV of a very distrait and upset Toshiro turned me off, but it took all my might just to start this chapter! Yet I was looking super forward the the middle and end! Stupid beginnings. Well since I actually haven't written anything yet and I realize now that I'm actually trying to stall, i'll feed that and take a moment to thank my wonderful reviewers since I luffles them so much. **Fan girl 666**, **Turie-chan**, **idocello** and **lemoni**, thanks so much you guys for the support! Go check out their profiles, read some of their stories and favs. You guys got some interesting looking stories i'll have to read when my slave work to Gin, Toshiro, Dom and Louis is over! Did I mention that figuring out the mechanics for this chapter was really hard as well? you'll find out what I mean when I finally start the chapter. Oh hey I want you're opinions, a lot of you seem to like my own characters, Dom and Louis, I wanted to know if you'd all be interested in a side chapter at some point with DomxLouis smutt. It would probably have something to do with when they met, some comical antics from our lovely Dom-kun while Louis busts his balls the whole time, who knows I may break your hearts a bit for Louis-chan. Anyways if you're interested in this sub chapter, drop me a message saying so, it's not the kind of chapter i'd do unless you guys wanted me too, because I understand that cannon characters can really destroy a story if they aren't liked. Incase anyone was wondering, this chapter takes place over the 5th, 6th and possibly 7th day of their 14 day failure. Enjoy (Dom: Your not gunna start it tonight are you?) Not even a little bit.

Oh and I just remembered, this story will have a sequel (so far that's the plan). Sticking with the original story of bleach as best as possible, after the 14 days (probably about 14 chapters) I will end this story in a way that you do not need to keep reading but I encourage you too, the story after this one will take place back at Soul Society, after Byakuya and Renji bring back Rukia. I'm not gunna talk about that sequel too much now because my mind can't even start this chapter let alone start focusing on another but it will be a continuation of ToshiroxGin.

**Being Lost, Is a Point of You**

**Chapter 5: Innocence of Dragons**

**(NC-17)**

/*.* 10 *.*\

Toshiro awoke in the window of Gin's room. The light from outside cast down upon him, illuminating his light hair. He lay on his side, the pillow that smelt of the man he hated clutched to his chest, his legs bent to contain his small frame within the seat. He stared out upon the sakura tree, where the birds were fluttering about.

He buried his nose in the pillow once more, but found that comforting scent of cinnamon and sugar had long since faded, and he abandoned the down filled sack in despair, sitting up to look around the room.

The bed was still made, crisp and clean, undistributed since the night before, a few wrinkles had set in it's pristine frame where he'd taken the pillow from. He closed his eyes and felt for the pressure that suffocated him, yet he couldn't find it. Cyan slide open half way and stared upon the floor with guilt and sadness.

Gin had not returned.

______________________________________________________________________

He moved from the seat of the window quietly, taking with him the pillow, he returned it to it's spot on the bed. His hand lingered over it, and even as he walked towards the door, connecting the two rooms, his fingers trailed over the soft sheets, not wanting to loose the contact with the place Gin had slept. Finally though, his hand dropped away to his side and he disappeared into his own confines.

He slipped from his bathing suit and got into the clothes that had been left on his gigai when they'd first arrived, clean and crisp from being cleaned the day before. He found it very lonely, and very quiet now. Toshiro didn't understand why he felt this way at all and found that the confusion only threw him deeper into sadness.

He didn't understand why he, who had chosen to push Gin away, felt so guilty for having done so. He felt so bad for breaking Gin in that moment, yet he had chosen to do it. Besides, it was Gin's fault for becoming intimate in the work place... Toshiro wasn't to blame, Gin was trying to play him into a mind trap and he had avoided it.

Yet it hadn't felt like he was being tricked at the time, nor did it now. He was filled with emotions that made his chest hurt and his head feel full and cloudy. He had no desire to go downstairs, knowing Gin would not be there either, taunting him or grinning madly.

These feelings he felt were so confusing, he was struggling just to make sense of them all. The brain of a genius did no help to sort out ones emotions and make sense of them. He didn't know how he felt or what he was supposed to be feeling.

He remembered that kiss, his eyes sliding near shut again. It had been amazing, he'd never been so intimate with another person before, yet it had happened with the devil. With a man he hated. He felt conflicted, his body had completely surrendered to Gin yet he knew in his heart it was very wrong. He had thought he was straight as well, for he'd been crushing on Momo for years now.

Momo.. the feeling he'd felt when she had told him how she loved Aizen was the same feeling he'd felt last night watching Gin die. How many people, he wondered, had seen that face... It looked nothing like Gin, yet Toshiro was certain it was who he really was. A slack smile, and bright full eyes that brimmed with thoughts and emotions that he hid so well from others with his facade.

Gin had shown him that.. but why? It wasn't as though Gin liked Toshiro, or felt any desire to be intimate and close to him. If anything, he gathered, Gin was just taking the young captain for a joy ride. No matter how he saw it, Gin was using him in a game to pass the boring stay in the human realm, yet...

He pinched his brow as his head ached from thought. ...Yet, he felt as though he was giving himself over to Gin anyways, trusting that this new feeling of comfort was enough to protect him from Gin's mind games. "It's not far you can do this too me, even when you're not here.." he said quietly, staring out the window before making his way downstairs. Abandoning his chaotic mind to sort it out another time.

______________________________________________________________________

All he could do was go through the animations of the day. Neither Domino nor Louis knew where Gin was. And while Dom seemed to share Toshiro's true concern, Louis shared his outwards appearance of dismissal of the problem. Gin would come back eventually, _but what if he didn't?_ his mind would counter the thought.

He tried to enjoy himself. Louis took him shopping for new clothing, but he was hardily paying attention. He went through the movements required, purchasing a few sets of clothing, before returning to the house and taking a shower. But even there his mind lingered on Gin. He couldn't help but constantly revisit that kiss. He would analysis it, enjoy it and hate it.

By the end of the fifth day, Toshiro had assumed the conclusion that, Gin had no ulterior motives other than to snag Toshiro in a trap, and Toshiro, lulled into comfort, was willing to get caught in it for that sense of belonging and care that Gin seemed to suddenly provide for him.

It wasn't a great conclusion, in fact he despised it. It made him feel weak, to surrender so completely out of a desire to be comforted and loved by another person. By the evening, he didn't go to sleep in his own room. He took the pillow and returned to the window once more, the smell of comfort renewed on the soft white sack, from having rested on Gins bed all day.

And he found, even in his dreams he was plagued by Gin. The thoughts his mind formed when he was asleep were even more disturbing and uncomfortable than when he was conscious.

He found himself lulled into that kiss again, the taste of cinnamon invading his mouth as that devilish tongue stroked every crevice and every sweet spot that elicited involuntary moans from him. The touching of his own tongue to Gins made heat rush through his body in bursts. The touch to his scalp and the fingers running through his hair caused him to surrender himself completely over to the person making him feel so comfortable.

But as those lips parted from his own, they settled else where. First on his collar bone, where they suckled and nipped at the soft skin, making Toshiro whimper and shake. The mark that settled there was as red as the eyes that watched him. And as the lips moved downwards to his chest and began to suckle at his nipples he moaned out, clenching his fists till the knuckle turned white and heat pooled in his lap, making him uncomfortable and bothered, wanting more from the mouth that had pulled away to smile up at him.

He felt every puff of breath on his skin and every lick of that tongue as it traveled down his body, lower and lower, diving into his navel it thrust in and out, making him gasp and arch his back from the sensation. As the lips moved closer and closer to the pool of heat that bothered him the most, he bite into his hand to hold back his cries, soft whimpers leaving him as he found that the licks around his most intimate area were taunting and he begged Gin for things he didn't even understand.

It was as those lips finally enclosed upon him, that he jerked from his sleep, but that aching pool of heat in his lap didn't vanish along with the images, and he was left distraught in the middle of the night, bathing in the moon light pouring in from the window. He didn't even know how to deal with this feeling in his lap. The frozen passion that he was, had long since been forgotten and he tried to ignore the feeling and heat. His gigai tried to force him to touch himself in ways he hadn't in decades. Finally, his own resistant force won and the heat began to die away as he thought of other things. Like how long it was till the end of their two weeks. He also pictured old men like the captain-commander till his desires were replaced with repulsiveness.

And as the heat finally died, he fell back to sleep, infected only with mild dreams of fleeting smiles and bright red eyes that bore into his very being.

______________________________________________________________________

By the afternoon of the 6th day, he found himself alone again in the room and the house. Gin was not back and he found the despair within himself growing larger and larger. He wondered if Ichimaru was coming back at all. Surely if Gin tried hard enough, he could locate a city nearby with a Shinimgai guard and pull rank in order to get in contact with Soul Society. But at the same time, nothing about Gin's character suggested he had the patience or commitment enough to manage such a feat.

No he would return before the two weeks were up, in order to get the gate back home. But that didn't comfort Toshiro. He found his being, wanting Gin back home safe _now_... here with him. So he could see that stupid grin and hate Gin for it. Yet his dream plagued him and he wondered about the meaning of the kiss again.

It was raining today. The wet tears slathered against the window as the birds hid in the leaves of the sakura tree. Toshiro found his mind clouded even more by the weather and wondered how long this feeling of despair would last.

He got his answer quickly. There was a spike in the atmosphere and he felt a familiar presence. Holding his breath he made his way downstairs towards the door, Domino and Louis still absent in the basement. Was he really back? It was such a strange sensation that filled him. It was unmistakably Gin, but it was fluctuating constantly and was filled with pain and hurt.

Toshiro opened the door of the home and stepped out into the rain, looking up and down the street for the silver haired fox, his mind wondering if he was really back. And then, he saw him. That grin was plastered to his face once more, his eyes squinted and un-showing as he walked towards the house.

"Hello Snowey-chan, Yah weren't lookin' for me were yah?" he asked, and Toshiro found that chuckle fake, no matter how convincing it sounded.

"It's raining you idiot, get inside..." He growled at him and Gin looked up into the sky like he hadn't noticed and he thought he heard a faint 'so it is' come from that grinning mouth before Gin took his offer and stepped into the house, making his way upstairs as Toshiro followed him. Wondering why Gin was being so quiet as he contained his own desire to huge him and growl at him not to go disappearing in the middle of the night like an idiot ever again.

He himself had not let go of the meaning behind the kiss, nor the decisions his mind had made, but Gin was showing his facade unwaveringly once more. It should have felt normal to Toshiro, yet he didn't trust the mask and kept looking for cracks and breaks in it. He was still surprised that Gin was back, he'd been very sure he wouldn't return until at least the week had ended.

Yet here he was, walking through his room before getting out of his gigai, putting it up against a wall as he turned to face Toshiro. That's when the young captain realized why Gin's spiritual pressure had been fluctuating.

/*.* 3 *.*\

His grin wavered as the pain consumed him once more. At least while in his gigai the pain seemed to have lessened but right now he was hurting so much he felt his left arm go numb and the feeling in his legs disappear. The blood too had started again, running down his leg and onto the hardwood of the floor. His shinigami uniform was torn over his right hip, splattered and plastered against the skin with gooey red blood from a seeping wound that showed through, the inside of his captains haori was stained with the red as well.

He found Toshiro's face amusing. The boy was staring at him with a look that was horrified, his brow cringed in it's usual way when he was upset or angry but his eyes shook with some form of fear.

"It's 'ight Toshi-kun dun look so concerned." he chuckled, though it hurt to do so. The wound was very deep and he was actually curious if he could die (again?) from an injury like this one.

"What the hell did you do?" Growled Toshiro, still inspecting the wound from a distance. Gin laughed as he moved towards the bathroom and went inside, leaving the door open as Toshiro followed him, leaning in it as he eyed him like he expected the third squad captain to collapse at any moment.

Gin smiled and went back over to Toshiro, kneeling down in front of him, both hands clasping his shoulders as he grinned, ignoring the blood dripping onto the floor. "I went and got yah this." he said, slipping a hand into his uniform he withdrew a loose fist, opening his hand, he revealed the precious item to Toshiro.

He found it fun to watch Toshiro's eyes widen and fill with amazement as black and red fluttered in his hand. The little butterfly sat on his finger as he showed Hitsugaya, batting it's wings every now and then at having been concealed for so long.

"You idiot you went and found a soul by yourself? How the hell did you get so badly injured just by doing a soul burial?" Toshiro's frustration quickly escalating to torment had Gin laughing once more.

"The soul I found was 'bout to be eaten by a hollow, so I had to kill it. The bastard went and got me though." he chuckled, letting the butterfly fly to Toshiro and land on a finger he put out for it. Gin let go of his shoulder and moved towards the sink, taking off the haori and folding it before peeling open his uniform, grimacing a bit at the blood oozing from it.

Toshiro moved into the bathroom as well, getting out of his gigai first and leaving it outside the door before slipping the butterfly into a small container he kept with himself. "I've got some bandages. Clean it out then i'll try to patch it up." he mumbled, referring to the wound. It was a lot worse looking now that the uniform had been peeled away, revealing the huge mass of flesh missing from Gin's hip. It was deep too but the blood seeping from it didn't let Toshiro see just how deep it went. Still, it was a very large gash, traveling from his hip and ending 2 thirds of the way across his gut.

How gin could hold his facade seemed before the geniuses thinking capabilities and it made Gin laugh lightly. How fun it was to wow this young Captain. He dropped the rest of his uniform, noting Toshiro began looking for the medication and bandages he'd brought the second he became naked. He laughed to himself as he stepped into the shower, turning on the water.

It stung horribly and now that he was alone he let his grin fall away to a pained expression as water leaked deep within his body, making him double over, clutching his ams as he with held any noises of pain.

His vision was blurred from the rushes of adrenaline from the ache in his side as he tried to clean it out as best he could, finding the image of his fingers disappearing into his body sickening, even for someone like him.

When he could take no more he shut off the water, watching the red remains rush down the drain before stepping out of the shower, taking one of the white fluffy towels. He would just throw it in a trash can instead of letting Louis see the blood. He patted the numb skin around the gash dry, even his facade grimacing a bit from the pain.

/*.* 10 *.*\

Toshiro stared at the wound as Gin came out, glad the man seemed to be covering the area he did not want to see, he moved over to him with all the medical supplies he'd brought just incase of a hollow attack or incase Rukia and Ichigo resisted. He couldn't help the sickening feeling in his stomach and tried not to focus on how deep it was. He was glad he didn't see any organs within the gash but still, this was where he could have used the fourth squad. He had no idea what exactly to do about this other than bandage him and hope it stops bleeding. So he did just that, laying a few layers of gauze before wrapping up Gins hips (since he didn't want it to slip at all), leaning back grimacing, since it was crap compared to what the fourth squad could have done for Gin.

"Thanks Toshiro-kun.' said Gin with a pleased grin that was very strained, Toshiro noted. He wondered just how painful it was and wondered how Gin could even be conscious with something that deep. He knew it would scar, just from looking at it, it was too deep, even Gin's pail skin couldn't conceal a scar that big. He just hoped it healed soon. But without any help from Soul Society, it was doubtful it would heal quickly. He sighed as he left the bathroom, Gin mopping the blood up off the floor behind him and in the bedroom before putting it in the trash, deciding to take it out in the morning.

Toshiro was staring out the window, consumed in his despair again. If he hadn't broken Gin, he wouldn't have left and faced a hollow alone. It was Toshiro's fault Gin was hurt so badly.

The sudden presence of arms around his shoulders and over his chest jerked him from his despair as he smelt that comforting smell surround him, feeling a weight against his shoulder blade and could see the silver hair out of the corner of his eye. Toshiro stepped away from him quietly, but Gin persisted, bracing a hand on the edge of the window seat where Toshiro had sat down, the other sliding into his hair again. Toshiro's body shook as he recalled his dream and the kiss on the beach. He was letting it happen all over again.

The bite on his lower lip made him release his jaw and open his mouth. Gin's tongue slipped in, brining with it the taste of sugar as it rubbed against his own, trying to encourage Toshiro to rub back. When he did out of curiosity, waves of pleasure rushed through him and he moaned softly, a hand grabbing onto the taller mans shoulder, clenching the muscle as Gin pulled his head closer to him. Toshiro felt as though Gin was trying to consume his very soul, and couldn't help but surrender to that kiss.

He felt a hand run over his chest, pushing his uniform back over his shoulder. His tongue paused in the kiss as he broke it and ran his thumb over one of Toshiro's nipples, making the boy freeze before shivering and moaning softly. Gin smiled at him, a true smile, before leaning in, nibbling at his jaw and neck lightly, his hand running farther down his body.

Toshiro suddenly stiffened when he realized where it was going and tried to pull away, trying to retreat into the window. "S-stop Ichimaru..." he gasped, that hand brushed him over his lap making his body release waves of pleasure. He watched Gin's eyes open, the gaze Toshiro was met with was fierce.

"Not this time Snowey-chan." he smiled. His eyes folding briefly in that familiar expression before he nipped at the boys neck, a hand still resting in that soft white hair as the other moved between Toshiro's legs once more.

Toshiro bit his hand, in much the same way he had in his dream, suppressing noises as sudden pressure was exerted on his lower extremities. His muffled moans drew the foxes attentions away from his neck and he gave Toshiro a sly look before taking the boys hand from his mouth carefully, releasing it and going back into his hair. "Don' chaet Toshi-kun, I want to hear every little sound you make." that voice was in his ear, whispering to him. It made chills race through his spin while the movement of the hand dispatched between his legs set him a flame making him gasp.

The hand he'd been biting then moved involuntarily, reaching around Gin's neck in dire support of something sturdy to hold on to as his other wrist ached from holding himself up, making him lean awkwardly against the window seat.

But the ministrations to his neck and lap made him forget the pain in his wrist and he tightened his arm around the other's neck, burying his face into his shoulder and silver hair. The smell rushed through him, that smell he'd grown so fond of.

He found this whole situation very new and was embarrassed by his reactions. When Gin bit his neck he whimpered, when his hand moved suddenly over his pants he caught his breath and when Gin began to lick at his revealed nipples he began to pant, moaning softly. Everything Gin was doing felt amazing but at the same time he grew more and more insecure as it went on.

/*.* 3 *.*\

Gin was finding the taste of the boy's skin and the smell of apples and mint addicting. As were those sounds Toshiro was making in his ear, and oh the delicious bite he laid upon Gin's neck every time he touched him just the right way made the fox all the more excited. Toshiro was his, and he would ensure that the young captain longed for him even after he was done. No one dare touch Toshiro anymore, not unless they wanted to be killed by his shinso.

His tongue found that lovely flat chest, forming strong muscle from training but still young and pleasant to the touch. His hand slipped from the white hair and undid the boys uniform completely, watching Toshiro tense as he pulled his head from Gin's neck.

The most pleasing blush was spread across the pale face, contrasting with his eye, usually so filled with will power, now taken over by lust. He smiled, sure Toshiro would not refuse him, so long as he continued to move somewhat slowly. He pushed the uniform down over Toshiro's thin hips, noting how prominent the bone was. He licked at the revealed hip, biting at it, knowing he'd left a bruise with the way Toshiro yelped, his hand his Gin's hair.

Gin gazed up at Toshiro, that blush had gotten worse and Toshiro's cyan eyes were shut tight as if the fox may at any moment begin taunting the lovely boy. He laughed softly, but only at Toshiro's innocence. If anything, he would have assumed Toshiro would have done _something_ with that crazy chick who idolized Aizen. As far as he knew from a drunken Rangiku, Toshiro had a thing for the obsessive women. But judging from these reactions, he doubted anyone had ever even seen the boy naked. And that made him want to purr. Toshiro was his, and his alone.

Now he watched the boy carefully, he knew what he was planning to do would defiantly get a reaction. He lowered his gaze for a moment to admire the small but hardened arousal of the boy. It was maybe 6 inches, but Gin hardily minded, if it was one thing he loved, it was the innocence of the young body the poor captain was currently stuck with. He admired the fine white hair that dusted around his groin and also the few pearls of pre-cum that had formed at the slit.

That hand was still in his own hair, as the one he'd had in Toshiro's had left it to gently roll one of the boys nipples, feeling the bud harden under his thumb and hearing Toshi's whimpers from above. He exhaled, slightly harder than needed as watched the brush of air cause one of those pearls to roll slowly down the underside of the boy's arousal. He knew Toshiro felt it because he heard the breath hitch and the heart beat increase. It was a lovely sight to watch the bothered captain try to deal with the new experiences.

But Gin was becoming more and more impatient for watching the boy simply be teased. He wanted to see him in complete pleasure. He wondered if standing would be too dangerous for the boy's first time, the idea of cleaning up more blood from having his knees give out was unappetizing. So Gin stood up, careful no to do it too quickly, heavens forbid he opened the gash in his hip again. He was however able to lift the boy up, watching his lustful eyes goes wide, seemingly worried Gin was going to drop him or something. But Gin delivered him safely to his bed. He smiled down at his lovely prize then helped him lean up against the bed's headboard and Gin lay with his head by that lovely arousal.

He glanced up at Toshiro who looked a bit worried and he just laughed, unable to just look any longer. The fox wanted a taste and stuck out his tongue, licking off the remaining pearl of pre-cum making Toshiro shiver. But a loud moan erupted from Toshiro's throut as Gin took the head into his mouth next, suckling on it, loving the taste. He swirled his tongue about and dipped the tip into the slit, tasting more pre-cum that made even Gin moan in appreciation, causing a hum to vibrate through Hitsugaya. Gin lowered his head more, easily taking the length of the boy down his throat.

He began to bob his head, his tongue working feverishly on Toshiro, stroking the most sensitive parts of him, and he was rewarded with gasps and a hand buried in Gin's hair. And he noted with a smile that the boy was pushing on his head slightly. If there was any left, Gin would have greedily swallow the rest of Toshiro's cock after such encouragement, but instead be hummed on him without mercy for a good thirty seconds till Toshiro was firmly gripping his hair (a bit to his discomfort) while the other hand was in a fist, white knuckles showing.

He loved how easy it was to make Toshiro's innocent body react and he wondered how the boy would handle more stimulation. He decided to test it, slowly sliding that cock out of his mouth, savoring the taste, missing it the second he'd let it all out. He leaned up, sharing the lovely taste with Toshiro who stiffened a bit before relaxing into the kiss. He broke it, nipping his way to the boy's ear. "Get on all fours pet." he wasn't sure Toshiro would comply after being called such a thing, but the look in his cyan eyes showed he was beyond thinking about proper names at this point.

He watched the lovely scene of Toshiro moving onto his hands and knees, his head resting against the bed as he lifted it every now and then to watch Gin, a slightly worried look on his face. "Trust me Toshi-kun, I ain't gunna hurt you." he said with his gleeful grin before he moved towards Toshiro's little hole. He so badly wanted to thrust into this little entrance and mark Toshiro completely as his own, fucking him into the bed tilk the boy could no longer move, but that would be far too much for such an innocent body to handle the first time. It was rare for Gin to respect anothers feelings, it was even rarer in bed. But he had already decided he wouldn't hurt Toshiro, least not till the boy was hooked on him enough to keep coming back.

For now, he slipped his tongue inside, moaning as he felt a violent shake rush through Toshiro as the boy realized what had just entered him. "Ugh Ichimaru.. that's gross." he couldn't keep the moan from his voice, nor his disappointed whimper when the tongue withdrew from him suddenly.

"No it's not Toshi-kun, you taste wonderful." purred Gin, returning his tongue to that lovely little hole, making Toshiro shiver again. He kept going, his hand briefly touching Toshiro, making him ache for more until finally Toshiro gave a bit.

"Please Ichimaru...." He withdrew from the boys ass, looking at him as he licked his lips.

"Please what Toshiro-kun?" he asked curiously, feigning stupidity. He knew what the boy wanted, but he was going to make him tell him exactly what that innocent mind thought it needed.

"Please, do something! Stop teasing me." he cried out, involuntarily moving his hips a bit as if to make the point. Gin grinned at him, making the boy shiver and close his eyes. He agreed to Toshiro's adorable little demand and licked one of his fingers before sliding it into those warm tight depths. Toshio gasped, letting out a strangled cry that made Gin wonder if he'd done it too soon.

He searched around inside the captain for a moment till he found that little spot and pushed his finger against it, making sure to give Toshiro's cock a solid pump as he did so. Toshiro let out a load moan, almost a scream in fact, his hips thrusting uncontrollably as he whimpered words that Gin couldn't make out. What he did make out though was that Toshiro begged him for more.

He began thrusting his finger in and out of the boy while his other hand moved slowly over his arousal, pumping him but determined to remain slow and drag it out. He touched those nerves again and Toshiro thrust his hips forward, throwing his head back, making a lovely whimpering noise. Yes, the boy defiantly had it in him to be a lovely time for any lady but it was with Gin where he would soon belong.

Gin slipped in another finger, noticing that Toshiro didn't tense at all. He was too lost in the sensations overwhelming his inexperienced body. Soon Gin began grinding his fingers against those nerves, still stroking him completely but slowly and Toshiro began to tense up.

"Ichi-Ichimaru please!" he whimpered, trying to move his hips to gain the speed his body desired, but Gin refused him, he wanted Toshiro's time to be powerful, not just a quick jerk off. He rubbed and rolled those nerves carefully before he withdrew his fingers, rolling the boy onto his back he took him into his throat, thrusting three fingers back in and grinding on that lovely little spot till Toshiro had a fist in Gin's hair once more and finally came undone.

"Ichimaru!!!" he screamed, his back arched and he thrust forcefully into Gin's mouth who took it, and began swallowing that amazingly wonderful tasting cum that filled his mouth, continuing all ministrations till Toshiro's body relaxed and he pulled his mouth off, managing to consume the whole load.

He smiled at his little Captain before moving over him, kissing him and Toshiro whimpered at tasting himself before once against succumbing to the intensity of the kiss. When they parted again Toshiro's eyes were lulled and he looked like at any moment he might just faint. "You can sleep with me tonight Toshiro-kun." he purred at the boy who smiled a bit before closing his eyes.

Gin glanced at his aching arousal before deciding he'd prefer to sleep than risk opening his wounds, so he grabbed the covers, pulling them over himself and Toshiro before falling asleep as well, noting that before he fell asleep Toshiro moved up against his body, probably would he regret everything and be furious? Or would he be totally infatuated and be eager for more sexual treatments.

Gin sighed, pleased with himself as he drifted off completely.

**End Note**

While I was writing this chapter, I was trying very hard not to become to OOC with them, so I'm sorry if I did become out of character, I really am, i'll work on it, I just felt that they had to get something done so kinda moved them in the direction of accomplishing something. I hope I didn't stray too much, remember, Gin did pretty much have a mental breakdown and it now more his hidden self then his facade, therefore the difference, but I tried to keep that obsessive compassion type of idea.... Next chapter will include slight bondage and toy play probably... Do tell me if you liked it or not, when it comes to smutt I can be pretty accommodating and go from light stuff to really dirty stuff (lol) I'm not great at angst during sex cause I really think that when there are two guys going at it, it's doubtful either of them are thinking about their shitty lives or something stupid emoish like that. Anyways, do check back in a few days for the next chapter. Domino and Gin go on an outing, Domino takes Gin to an adult store where Gin finds lots of fun things...

**Louis**: I can't believe they are doing that in the spare bedrooms...

**Dom**: it's so cuuuuute!

**Louis**: It's not cute, my angels getting screwed by the devil. We should intervene...

**Dom**: Scary ass religious uke...

**Louis**: Uke? Last time I look you were the one begging

**Dom**: Thats cause you're a freaking dominant uke! You scare the shit right out of me!

**Louis**: Your a wuss, that's all...

**Dom**: you'd probably rape Toshiro if Gin let you

**Louis**: I would not.

**Dom**: Pfft you would too you scary ass child.

**Louis**: Hmf I love Toshiro far too much to ever harm him.

**Dom**: You don't wuv me?

**Louis**: Wuv? Now you can't spell properly?

**Dom**: T_T Ima go sleep with Gin and Toshiro *sulk*

**Toshiro**: HELL NO! NO ONE IS TO COME IN THIS ROOM TILL MORNING!

**Gin**: Stop screaming Toshi-chan....

**Toshiro**: It's Captain Hitsugaya

**Gin**: Of course it is Snowey-kun...

**Black**: Um yeah, o.O do tune in again, oh and please drop me some reviews! it gets lonely over here T_T


	6. The Trick of the Game NC17

**Subject**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Gin Ichimaru x Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Warnings**: Nc-17 o.o More so than the last chapter... um, expect toys, force, some tying up... mostly domination of our beloved Toshiro... I'll try and work some mind games into it, i've been doing homework on Ichimaru and toshiro, so i hope this chapters more in character than the last.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach, Gin or Toshiro. I own Louis and Domino though.

**Notes**: I wasn't planning to start this chapter tonight, but i've been really itching for it for some reason. This chapter will be very different from the last. This chapter really plays deep into Ichimaru's obsessive compassion but also into settling the characters again so they are less ooc. There will be a few mind games hopefully, and there is defiantly going to be a lot of force... It might be borderline rape... Anyways summary for this chapter, Domino and Gin go shopping, Gin becomes interested in an Adult Toy Store while they are out and enters it. While they are away, Louis tries to force himself on Toshiro, who in his gigai is helpless in his child like form. What happens when Ichimaru realizes Toshiro has been marked by someone else?As a side note, I'm going away fro three weeks from august 6-28, so i will be unable to post during that time, HOWEVER! I will be able to mostly finish my webs for the last chapters and possibly begin the weds for the sequel, so When I return I'll be able to finish up pretty quick, however, i am finishing most of these stories between the hours of 10pm-3am, but with school I will only have from 8-12. I should be able to keep updating every two-three days, but keep in mind with homework I may miss a few days! I also hope to finally come up with a story for Louis and Domino on my trip so you may see their story finally beginning. I would love feedback on this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story so far, their names are **Demonic Blood Shed666 **(Thats a long name dude, xD ) **Fan girl 666**, **Turie-chan**, **idocello** and **lemoni, **check them out, they've got a lot of interesting stories, some of them got me hooked on some new pairings, so yeah lots of fun

Dom: I can't read Turie-chan's stories T_T! Louis translate them for me!

Louis: Use google translate you lazy oaf. I have meddling to do.

**Being Lost, Is a Point of You**

**Chapter 6: The Trick of the Game **

**(NC-17)**

/*.* 10 *.*\

Toshiro's eyes peeked open a bit as he awoke from his dreamless sleep. This morning felt like any other in the human world. His muscles ached as he stretched, the sound of the birds out side assaulted his ears with their annoying noise, and the sweet smell of sleep filled his noise.

However unlike most days, the smell of sugar and cinnamon also lingered and there was an uncomfortable heat in his usually cold bed. His eyes opened fully, but he was assaulted by his bodies desire to wake up slowly, and he had to blink his cloudy cyan eyes for several minutes before he was able to see more than blurs.

He stared upon the familiar face that had haunted him for several days now. Silver hair lay over the white pillow, falling over equally pale skin. Thin lips were closed in a small smile and eyes were relaxed and shut.

Toshiro gathered from the soft passing of breath and the steady rise and fall of the man's sides suggested he was asleep. Toshiro quickly learned he was wrong. As those eyes unfolded, showing the red iris' that still confused him even now, he realized why he was in this bed, waking up to this face, and why as he sat up, he jolted from pain that formed suddenly in his backside.

"Your so pretty when yah sleep. Yah look like such a little kid." that voice, it pulled at the strings of his temper and he growled, closing his eyes as frustration brimmed. He remembered it fully now. For several days he'd been lost without Gin's presence around, and when the shinigami did return, he presented a hell butterfly to Toshiro that he'd got for the price of his hip. He shivered, recalling the deep wound that dove within the shinigami's body and across most of his gut.

Feeling guilty, he continue to sort his thoughts, he had become an easy target for Gin's attacks and after telling Gin to stop, he was forced, though not much to his dislike, into a rather intimate evening with Gin.

He felt the anger bloom in him, he was bitter with himself for falling victim to his feeling of guilt and his eyes flashed open as the back of Gin's hand brushed against his cheek. "Don't touch me." he growled out. He wasn't afraid of this man, for becoming afraid would allow Gin to do much worse things to him.

Gin withdrew his hand and tilted his head to the side, giving him a look that could be labeled as confused. "That's not what you said last night Toshiro-chan." he said, the mock in his voice was evident, even if the look he was getting denied it.

"Shut up!" he snapped at Gin, he hated that he was replaying the night in his mind, he was going to shut off those images and never look at them again. This man had forced him against his will to do things he never wanted to do, especially not with a man like Ichimaru.

"You told me to touch you, you were begging me for it." that tone kept coming, the mock nearly visible as the words left Gin's smiling lips. They stung Toshiro like a blade. He'd thrown aside his pride.. all of it, and given into sick pleasure. He'd begged the devil to please him, it made his stomach reel as he continued to glare at the man, the pain of sitting long forgotten by now.

"You forced me you bastard." he spat out, getting out of the bed to try and find his clothes so he could get in his gigai and leave before he drew his sword to Gin. But a mocking chuckle made his freeze and look back over his shoulder with piercing ice for eyes as he looked upon Gin's amused face.

"I dun think I'd call it force." he laughed again, sitting up a bit, propping himself with his elbow, the sheets sliding down his body in a provocative display. "You were still armed after all, yah coulda drawn you zanpakuto to me. But yah just gave up. I think yah truly wanted it, _pet_." he continued to mock Toshiro, as the boy grew frustrated and angry.

It was a painful truth. He could have stopped the whole situation. With Gin injured and unarmed and Toshiro with Hyorinmaru still with him, could have easily run Gin through and probably rendered him completely immobile.

Yet he hadn't... He'd been consumed by his guilt of causing the other's painful injuries and had fallen into a state of complete longing for the fox. He loathed himself more than Gin as he picked up his clothes one by one, returning them to his body. He checked that the butterfly was still in the small glass cube he'd placed it in, ensuring it had been real before he pulled on his gigai, all in dark silence as he allowed Gin's words to pierce him.

He stood at the door connecting the rooms, glaring back at a still smiling Gin, who seemed to know how his words harmed Toshiro's ego. "I'm going to ensure we can't get to Karakura before sending the butterfly off..." he mumbled.

"Of course my pet." he purred. Toshiro stiffened and turned to face Gin. "My my, yer feelin' a bit cocky this mornin' aren't yah? After the way yah behaved last night, that name shouldn' affect yah at all." the mocking observations, the mocking tone, it was driving Toshiro mad.

"Shut up! And don't call me that. I am not your pet." he was yelling now, letting his anger flood out. If it was one thing Toshiro still had, it was his temper, even if it no longer had pride to protect. He backed out the door, then slammed it shut, eliciting a puzzled look from the other inhabitants of the house, staring up at the second floor as the bang echoed through the building.

"Huh, it's a bit early for a lovers spat." Mused Domino over his morning tea. An unamused Louis sat nearby, sipping at his cup. He would have to question Toshiro later, the object of the yelling certainly was a concerning one and he wondered what horrible things the devil had done to the innocent boy.

______________________________________________________________________

/*.* 3 *.*\ / ~D~ \

"It's about time you decided to go shopping Gin-kun! You've only been wearing those clothes for 7 days now.." Domino sighed, eyeing the silver haired fox as they wandered down the streets of Haguru. "The fact that they aren't stained and smelly is unnatural." he pointed out sarcastically, demonstrating by sniffing Gin who had somehow withheld his lovely sweet scent despite seven days in the same clothes. He wondered vaguely if Gin had learned how to use the washing machine at some point.

"I guess so. We weren' expectin' to be stuck here fer so long. So I wasn' really concerned 'bout what we were wearin'." answered Gin, looking thoughtful despite his squinted eyes and relaxed face.

"Tada! Clothing shop." Domino presented a store to Gin like it was his lively hood, though it was the bright blue color of the walls inside that drew in Gin, not the fact that Domino promised it had the best looking clothes in Haguru. There search began for the 'perfect clothes' with Domino taking things off wracks that he thought Gin would look good in, and Gin's play of a relaxed personality allowed him. However, the more thoughtful parts of his mind wondered what Toshiro was doing right now, since he was alone with that blonde devil... it made him a bit uneasy, to think of the blonde touching Toshiro, making him smile and laugh. It sickened him, But if it so happened Toshiro allowed it too get out of hand, Gin would just have to remind Toshiro that he belonged to the third squad captain now.

______________________________________________________________________

/*.* 10 *.*\ / .: † :. \

Toshiro took his surroundings in, in stride. The murmur of the trickling water, the churning of the unsettles surface, the rustle of the leaves and the smell of spring, swamped his brain and forced it to forget his morning fight with that _stupid, cruel fox_.

"I had no idea there was a garden back here." he mused. He was perched on a stone bench, nuzzled against the trunk of a sakura tree, his cyan eyes peering into the pond that sat near them, containing huge kumonryu and doitsu koi. he marveled at their wonderful colors and size that was only comparable to the koi Captain Byakuya and Ukitake kept in their ponds.

"It's lovely isn't it? It was a horrible sandlot back here before I tore everything up. This is much better." replied Louis who was perched up in the sakura tree itself, laying upon a branch while they both took in the relaxing setting.

It somehow managed to worry Toshiro though. He'd been surprised when Louis approached him after Gin and Domino-kun left for town. He'd asked him if he wanted to go relax in his garden, forcing the idea with the way he worded it, making Toshiro join him. They hadn't said much yet, and despite the relaxing environment, Toshiro felt as though he was being interrogated by the captain-commander himself.

He continued to watch the koi, their restlessness reflecting his own feelings. Finally that voice came, hopefully to relieve Toshiro of his worry. "So what were you too fighting about this morning?" he asked, landing in front of Toshiro, surprisingly lightly and well footed, only a few sakura petals following him gave the appearance he'd ever jumped from the tree.

Louis took a place on one of the rocks next to the pond, trailing his fingers through it, causing an uproar from the Koi as they nipped at his fingers, begging for food. His consistent gaze upon Tosiro however, suggested he was not going to be allowed not to answer. "I was just angry at him for disappearing like that on us.." he lied, still watching the fish.

"Really? Cause it sounded more like a fight about sex." Mused the blonde, for once breaking his gaze at Toshiro to run a hand over the back of a kumonryu. A blush spread like wild fire of Toshiro's young face and he shook his head, eyes widened.

"Absolutely not! It was nothing like that!" he denied, but couldn't keep the discomfort from his voice as Louis looked back at him, piercing his flesh with those eyes.... those damned brown eyes that could seep through him like mud, yet also pierce him like sharp wood.

Louis left the pond, flicking the water from his hand as he made his way towards Toshiro. That look of concern, easily masking the blondes true intentions. He was very much like Gin, Toshiro thought. He pretended one thing when he hide the true intentions of his words and touches, until he got what he wanted.

That touch to his cheek made Toshiro freeze, his eyes glued to the pond, not daring to look into those muddy eyes. "You deserve better than that devil.." Mused Louis, close to his ear, Toshiro noted. It made him shiver. he was unable to move.

"You've misunderstood Louis-kun..." he said, managing to close his eyes and he began to pull away from the blonde. Opening his eyes, was a mistake. That brown pierced him and held him there just like the hand on his cheek.

"I understand completely. Someone.. like him... is going to end up hurting someone as delicate as you.." he growled out. Toshiro felt trapped, adrenalin was pumping through his body, yet no messages were being sent of how to use it. He couldn't find the will to struggle as those lips sought his. It wasn't until the taste of oranges assaulted his senses completely that he began struggling.

He tried to push Louis off with his hands, but they were caught, and he was reminded that his gigai was young when his strength failed him and he was unable to make Louis let go. When he tried to bite on that tongue in his mouth it only came back with a vengeance. Their teeth scraping sang out the desperate situation Toshiro was in, his lips bruising under the shear power that Louis seemed incapable of owning.

It was the same actions that Gin had done to him. Playing in his mouth with that devilish tongue, a hand secure on the back of his head, those nips to his bottom lip. But this hurt and it made him try to resist instead of surrender. Louis assaulted his mouth where Gin had simply made him give everything up to be kissed.

He was lucky, Louis was human and still needed to breath, and he finally pulled back for air, leaving Toshiro stunned. "Let me go Louis..." he warned, but his voice was shaky, and no matter how much wrath was in it, it was lost on the unnerve of his voice.

"You must relax Toshiro. I have no intentions of hurting you.." he said calmly, that _love_ dripping from his words as the blonde peered at him. It seemed Louis was oblivious as to how tightly he was holding Toshiro's wrists, for his cyan eyes could already see the bruises forming, and they hurt as much as his lips did. He was afraid though. He couldn't leave his gigai form, not being held like this, and not in front of a human, no matter how horrible the situation and his gigai was uselessly weak and unable to set himself free from the situation. He was trapped.

______________________________________________________________________

/*.* 3 *.*\ / ~D~ \

"Haa. That was fun Gin-kun! Do you want to go get something to eat now? Do you even need to eat?" inquired a curious Domino-kun who was holding a few bags of clothes, as was Gin who'd been forced to change at the store into some new clothes due to a demanding Dom-kun. So he was now clad in a short sleeve black button up shirt with a long sleeved green shirt on underneath (he didn't mind the layers at all and found it reminded him of his uniform) and some ripped up jeans (these confused him a bit, why anyone would buy ruined jeans was beyond him).

"That sounds fun Dom-kun." he said gleefully, sharing Dom's obviouse joy. "I never thought 'bout it. The food here is really satisfyin'. Back home, we don't starve or ever feel truly hungry so it's not as good." he said, curious about the difference between being alive, and being dead. Domino's face suggested it made very little sense to him, so they dropped the conversation as they headed towards a place Domino thought Gin might like eating at.

It was silent for awhile before Gins suddenly stopped, staring at a store. It was vibrant yellow, but all the windows were covered. He stared at it, some of the words on the building sparking memories and he became curious, wandering towards the store.

"Gah. you want to go in there Gin-kun? But...but..." Domino's blush was very funny, Gin would have gone in simply to see the man squirm. However, the memories the words were sparking reminded him that the things he might find in this shop would help him in teaching Toshiro that Gin owned him.

"I think Toshiro would die if you used that on him Gin-kun..." became a common phrase as they wandered around the store, Gin never bothering to try and deny Domino's belief that he and Toshiro were sexually active with each other. Instead he sought out items from his memories, all the while enjoying the look of embarrassment and discomfort painted on Dom-kun's face.

______________________________________________________________________

/*.* 10 *.*\ / .: † :. \

Toshiro couldn't move. He'd gotten free and had tried to salvage his pride enough to walk back into the house but instead found himself pinned once more under Louis' surprisingly strong body. Louis had managed to get him rutted up against the back of the couch and the look in the mans eyes reminded Toshiro of the fire on the beach, but it was not only a passion for touch, but a passion to protect and own, and it scared Toshiro somewhat. Had he been able to get out of his gigai, he wouldn't have been so frightened, but he just couldn't get out. Not in front of Louis. Not pinned like this.

The blonde was nipping his neck, littering it with marks without mercy, biting Toshiro a bit too hard every now and then, cursing Gin's name for some reason. It was all very confusing to Toshiro. He couldn't get over this feeling of obsession and distrust wafting around Louis. The man seemed very hell bent on hating Gin with every part of his body, muttering about protecting Toshiro, yet at the moment, Louis was the one hurting the third squad captain. The bruises on his lips and wrists were obviouse signs of the abuse he was receiving.

"Let go of me Louis!" he yelled at the blonde again, but Louis was deaf too him. Were Louis and Domino not together? Why was Louis doing this too him? Letting it get so far. A knee rising between Toshiro's legs made his eyes widened. "Fuck Louis get off!" he yelled again, shoving his shoulder to try and hit the blonde in the jaw, maybe knocking him out of his dangerous obsession.

The sound of the front door opening never sounded so wonderful. The creak of the wood and hinges, the light steps of others and the sound of a cheerful greeting from Domino-kun bellowed from the entrance. Louis removed himself from Toshiro very quickly, casting him a look somewhere between complete lust and concern.

Toshiro tried to straighten out his red shirt with the black dragon print up the side, wishing he'd worn long sleeves so he could hide the bruises on his wrists, but the ones of his neck and lips, he realized were far more obviouse. He decided to retreat upstairs quickly, before anyone could witness his current lack of pride and form.

He fled to his bedroom, hoping he wouldn't be followed, sitting on his bed quietly, before laying backwards, rubbing his sore wrists with a scowl. He would have to approach Louis about this behavior, but he wondered if that was safe.. what if it happened again? He closed his eyes, but kept listening for any movement in the room that might warn of another attack.

______________________________________________________________________

/*.* 3 *.*\

Toshrio was laying on the bed, Gin noted, noticing his small frame through the slightly opened door. He put away his clothes in the wardrobe, also putting his _memories_ in one of the drawers before he walked into Toshiro's room. He had noticed something was off with his pet when he'd entered the house, but he'd also felt the captain's spiritual pressure fluctuation ridiculously all the way here.

"You poutin' about somethin' Toshi-kun?" he asked, wandering towards him, causing the young captain to stir, eyes opening abruptly he became defensive very quickly, reaching for where his sword would have been, had he not been in his gigai. "Can't do much damage to me in yer gigai Toshi." he said with a amused smile, watching an emotion spread through the captain's features that wasn't anger, was it fear?

Then he noticed. The marks upon the boys wrists and neck, scarring the body that belonged very much to Gin. He opened his eyes, but they were still narrowed and a look of disgust was visible in the red orbs as he seized one of Toshiro's wrists, far harder than was probably expected.

 "Gin release me now." there was fear in that voice, Gin noted, and he let out an irritated voice, his smile became wider, more menacing as he bore his teeth as well, like a wolf, flashing his threat to the boy.

"No. Now why did yah let that blonde scank touch yah?" He hissed out of his smile, squeezing Toshiro's wrist tightly, making him wince. It hurt a lot more in this artificial body that it would have in spirit form and Gin could see Toshiro wondering why he was being so rough. He laughed. "Yah belong to me now Toshi-kun, and no one is allowed to touch what's mine." He was making it perfectly clear.

"Release me Gin." that voice came back, anger flashing around the edges of his voice, but it was nothing compared to how furious Gin was right now. This body that he had been so careful with the night before, was now plagued with marks from another.

"Naw, I gotta remind you who yah belong too before I release yah." he laughed, still firmly holding the boys wrist he began walking towards his bedroom, refusing to let go, forcing the captain to follow one way or another. Toshiro managed to find his feet to follow, but the glare he held could have killed puppies.

"I'm not your pet Gin, now fucking let go!" he yelled at the man, aiming to punch him where he knew the wound on his hip was. But Gin moved, looking back over his shoulder with the scariest eyes Toshiro had ever seen.

"Don't go pullin' cheap shots Snowey-chan." he growled out in warning. Even if the wound was inflicted on his shinigami form, he knew it would still hurt to get punched through his artificial body. He reached his room and tossed the young captain towards his bed, moving to lock the connecting door and the one to the hall, ignoring Toshiro.

Growling Toshiro began to advance on Gin who glanced back over his shoulder. "My my, yer not very cooperative today." he sighed and turned to face Toshiro who had already shed his gigai and Gin gracefully followed suit, ignoring the fact that Toshiro had already drawn his sword and was prepared to fight. "I didn't want to have to force yah. _Way of Binding, Restrain level 6."_ he purred out and before Toshiro could react his hands were forced behind his back through an invisible strength, making him cringe and drop his zanpakuto. "That's better." purred Gin moving towards him, grinning widely though his eyes were open, a very odd sight.

"You bastard Gin. release me!" he screamed at the man. he was getting more and more fed up with this. Being taken advantage of three times in one day was driving him mental. But that man just kept walking towards him, backing him to the bed before pushing him down on it and moving towards the wardrobe.

"I'll remind yah who yah belong to." he purred, removing something from from his dresser, moving towards the boy who was sitting up on the bed, looking at him so defiantly, those cyan eyes trying to kill him. It was positively lovely to see him like that and he couldn't wait to teach the boy a lesson.

He advanced on him, which, despite his injury was pretty easy. He had to avoid Toshiro trying to kick his hip but finally managed to get the other pinned in such a way that he was no longer able to harm Gin. Then he slipped a black piece of fabric over Toshiro's eyes, making the boy stiffed immediately as he fastened it. This was one of the first things that had ever been used on him, it had definitely met it's purpose over the times it had been used.

Toshrio looked funny, laying there, unable to see but trying desperately to listen, trying to breath as little as possible as he settled on staring towards Gin through the blindfold. He laughed and leaned over Toshiro, biting his neck hard, on every spot that slut blonde had touched his young captain. His bites eliciting yelps from Toshiro, who began to bleed under several inflictions.

"I'm not gunna be gentle with yah Toshi-kun, not like last night. Yah disappointed me by lettin' that blonde do this to yah." he murmured in the boys ear, biting it next, sinking in his canine teeth till it too drew blood, making Toshiro thrash under him. He leaned back though, observing the captain before untying his uniform, piece by piece, not minding that not all of it could be removed. The important parts could be.

When he had Toshiro half naked, with his lap completely bare and his chest exposed with the assaulting material of clothing pushed back over his shoulders, Gin was satisfied and let his hands fall away from Toshiro;s young body.

He got off the bed and removed another article of his youth from the wardrobe, rolling Toshiro onto his stomach in front of Gin who pushed his captain's haori up, revealing the pale round ass of his lovely captain. At least _this_ appeared untouched. Gin thought before running the leather over that pale skin, watching Toshiro freeze.

He could feel Toshiro's pride draining away as he ran the whip along the third squad captain's ass. How lovely it was to see him so scattered and destroyed. "You'll receive ten." he purred at Toshiro, closing in on his ear and giving it a tug with his teeth before running the whip over the captain's rump once more.

He struck the male with it, heat racing through his body as he listened to Toshiro yelp from the sudden pain. He struck again, annoyed that Toshiro only gasped this time. He disliked that. Gin wanted to hear Toshiro yelling in pain. He struck the boy harder this time, observing the angry red mark that glared back at him. He struck him again, adding a bit more force, about 10%. This time it cut the skin, and he earned a loud "Ah!" from the young captain. He grinned, observing some blood that was spilled from the strike. How positively beautiful.

"Yer pretty when yah bleed." he purred, before striking him another few times, making them hard like the last, and causing more welts and cuts to form. He finished off the ten lashes, earning yelps for the final seven strikes that left beautiful painful marks upon that skin that was once pale. He got off the bed, rolling Toshiro onto his back, he laughed, quietly, but still devilishly as he peered at the boy's slight arousal, running the whip's leather over it, making Toshiro squirm. "Yah liked that! Yer a whore for pain Toshiro?" It sounded like a question, but Toshiro didn't answer, embarrassment obviouse by the blush spread over his neck and cheeks. Gin thought it positively lovely that Toshiro was getting hard off of being spanked like a little kid. He, still laughing softly, moved towards the cabinet again, looking for another toy to punish Toshiro with.

He found what he wanted, a certain way to force Toshiro to once again abandon all his pride and gift wrap it and give it to Gin. The pleased man moved back over to Toshiro, trailing his fingers slightly, teasingly along Toshrio's arousal, before taking it in his hand and rubbing till it became hard. He smiled, giving Toshiro a harsh kiss, bruising those lips further, claiming them as his, and his alone, before pulling away, licking at Toshiro's shame, making the young captain gasp and involuntarily thrust his hips needfully towards Gin's smiling lips. He laughed at the reaction, teasing Toshiro for being so sensitive.

Then he put the ring over that lovely little arousal, making Toshiro look uncomfortable and questioning till Gin decided to clarify for him. "That's a cock ring." he started, watching Toshiro's blush become darker across his neck and cheeks, loving that the boy got nervous just when Gin talked about such things. "It gunna make sure yah don't cum until I let you." he said, glee spreading through his voice like Toshiro's blush spread over his cheeks. The boy had yet to say anything, Gin assumed the other had realized that anything he said, Gin would gladly flip around to make the captain even more nervous.

He smiled, though Toshiro couldn't see it and rolled the boy onto his stomach again, hearing the grunt rise from him from the discomfort of having his arousal pinned under him. But Gin refused to let him get to his knees to ease it, pinning his hips with a strong hand before he spat into it, smearing the saliva, being generous despite his anger towards Toshiro. He then slipped two fingers up the captain's ass, listening to the noises that were made.

He watched with pleased eyes as the boy screamed in pain, but yet thrust back. "Yer so innocent yet so eager Toshi." he purred, moving his fingers in and out, eliciting a moan from his captive. He searched for that spot inside Toshiro and began scratching his nails over the bundle of nerves.

Toshiro began crying out, his pleasured voice slick with pain as Gin brutally attacked his prostate. It felt so good though that Toshiro began grinding his hips into the bed, trying to relieve his erection. This was a mistake because Gin began to laugh at him again. "That will only make it worse Toshiro." he chuckled before adding another finger, still brutally attacking his prostate till the boy was crying out in pain and pleasure constantly, grinding his hips into the bed.

Gin's hand had begun to cramp by the time he removed the fingers and left Toshiro, still thrusting into the bed in desperate need, going to the cabinet and selecting the final toy for the evening, It was lovely. Not as big as Gin was, but definitely bigger than Toshiro.

Toshiro should have been thanking Gin for being so kind as to use this smaller dildo on him. However, his anger was still broiled and he didn't bother to lube the toy before rubbing it against Toshiro's hole, pushing it in in one fast movement, making Toshiro yell out in pain. Gin knew if it weren't for the bind on Toshiro's cock, the boy would have cum just from the entrance.

"Yer such a innocent kid." he mocked, Toshiro biting his bottom lip to restrain any comment. He slide the toy back out, waiting a moment before thrusting it back in, making Toshiro yell once more. oh how much will power Gin was exerting to keep himself from roughly replacing the toy, but he refused to take the boy himself until Toshiro was aware that he was in control and respected him as his master. Oh what lovely fleeting dreams.

Gin continued to thrust the toy in and out of Toshiro, picking up the pace as he did so till he was pumping it in and out of Toshiro fast enough to keep anyone from sitting for days. But the long string of moans and murmurs of "fuuuuck..." were all the reassurance Gin needed to continue to brutalize Toshiro. The captain was still grinding desperately into the bed and Gin was finding it amusing.

"Ichimaru... I need too..." that voice yelped out, slick with pleasure. Gin slowed his ministrations, thrusting the toy forcefully into Toshiro before slowly pulling it out. He was finding this game very, very fun as he watched Toshiro shiver and push his hips back, trying to get the toy to enter him again, but Gin refused him, instead rubbing his still red ass with his hand.

"Tell me what yah want Toshi." he purred, messaging a bruising globe, hearing Toshiro inhale sharply in pain, but still thrusting his hips every now and then against the bed.

"......" the silence was long. Gin could feel the uncertainty in Toshiro. It was understandable though, Hitsugaya didn't want to surrender his pride. After what seemed like forever, a shaky voice finally responded to Gin. "Let me cum..." he barked out, despite the shake of his voice.

Gin just tutted though, shaking his head, smacking Toshiro's ass with the back of his hand, though he didn't do it too hard. "Beg me or you won't get what you want." Toshiro froze under him. Begging went against everything Toshiro stood for. He was so arrogant and temperamental, it would be surprising if he actually beg-

"Please let me cum Ichimaru-san... please." He couldn't believe his ears, hearing the boy succumb to his lustful need enough to surrender his pride. But Gin wanted more, even as he rolled Toshiro onto his back, firmly stroking the boys arousal constantly, making Toshiro moan uncontrollably.

"Who do yah belong to Toshiro-chan?" he asked curiously, running a teasing nail up the boys aching shaft, which bore an angry red from being unable to release. It made Gin want to suck it, so he did. He leaned over the boys waist, licking his tongue broadly across the head before taking Toshiro's cock into his mouth, suckling on it, rubbing his tongue around the edges of the restrictive ring.

His ministrations made Toshiro moan loudly. "I belong to you Ichimaru-san! please.... fucking let me cum." he yelled out angrily yet lustful. Gin laughed, causing vibrations to rock Toshiro's small frame. He wondered if Toshiro even knew what he was saying anymore, but deciding it was enough he released the arousal from his mouths and took off the boy's blind fold, smirking as those ashamed eyes were suddenly revealed for Gin to see.

He smiled and removed the restrain on Toshiro's arousal, stroking his length with his hand as he leaned over Toshiro, hovering near that face, watching those ashamed eyes clamp shut as he arched off the bed.

"Ichimaru....!" he called out quietly as he released long white spurts of hot seed onto his gut and Gin's hand, who greedily licked it from his palm and fingers before sharing the taste with Toshiro through a strong kiss, forcing Toshiro to taste himself.

He had enjoyed himself, and now loved watching Toshiro lay there, spent, tired and ashamed now that the deed was done and he'd handed his pride over to Gin.

The silver haired fox cleaned up before releasing the bind on Toshiro, picking up his zanpakuto from the ground where it had laid and handing it to Toshiro. He could feel the very pulse of Hitsugaya through the sword itself and could feel the rage and the exhaust as well along with confusion. He was pretty sure Toshiro had no intentions of attacking him in his current state so he felt safe returning it to him.

"Go sleep in yer own bed Toshi-kun." he grunted, sitting down in the window, peering at the boy through squinted eyes. Toshiro gave him a look as if asking _are you kidding me?_ but Ichimaru just shook his head. "Yah need sleep, so go sleep in yer own bed where yah won't be freaked out through the whole night 'bout me. I'll carry yah if yer too weak to move." he offered, mockery leaking into his voice as Toshiro glared at him.

"I'm capable of walking Ichimaru.." he growled out, getting off the bed, despite his legs almost giving out, and he made his way out of the room, slamming the door shut behind himself.

"Such a temper." chuckled Gin before going back to the bed, getting in for a good nights sleep. He was proud. He'd forced Toshiro to surrender once more, this time, not out of guilt, and then had proceeded in removing him from his sight, hoping to spur Toshiro's desire to be near Gin when he was finally offered the honor.

It would all go according to plan. By the time they got back to Soul Society next sunday, Toshiro's whole being would belong to Ichimaru and await on his every request and the hot headed Captain would loose all the pride and respect he'd worked so hard to get.

This was the game, and Gin knew all the tricks to it.

**End Notes**

Hm another long chapter. I honestly haven't the slightest idea what the difference between a lemon and a lime is when referring to yaoi so lets just say, there was the Gin you all love and adore, brutalizing our poor Toshiro. Oh and I've also given you all a reason to hate Louis. For this stories purposes, I actually flipped Louis' personality with Dominos. Domino is the one who's actually laid back, quiet and somewhat of a perv while Louis is super bubbly and happy but also sad in a non annoying kind of way. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will only be able to get up one more before I leave for europe for three weeks, so add me to your alerts, cause once I return i'll be posting the chapters again. Because this is the seventh day, despite being the sixth chapter, the total chapters for this series has lowered to 13 0.o Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I really, really tried hard to bring back the Gin we all love and some of Toshiro's fire, I also tried to be way less out of character for this one. I hope I managed that. Well thank you all, enjoy your Louis and Domino back and forth and have a good night.

Louis: Stupid Gin.... freakin hate him....

Dom: Louis... um.... what were you doing to Toshiro while we were gone?

Louis: Nothin ~0.0~

Dom: You were too, his pressure was all over the freakin place and he rushed out of the room when we got back!

Louis: his what? What the hells his 'pressure' or whatever?

Dom: Uuuuuuuuh. it's nothing, nothing at all! So um... our koi are getting big?

Louis: Yeah....

Dom: we should try sellin them for some money, it's not like either of us have jobs apparently... How the hell do we own a house?

Louis: *shrug*

Toshiro: Sell them to Byakuya...

Byakuya: the number of koi in my pond has been declining recently TT_TT

Black: Good idea for a chapter Domino. I'll send Gin off to work with you for a day and

Louis and Toshiro can go to the movies!!!!

Louis: Yes, I like this plan

Toshiro: Noooooooooooooooooooo! Fuck off already Louis!

Gin: Seems I need to do a better job at punishing Toshiro. He's allowing that slutty blonde creature to touch him.

Byakuya: I hate you all.... Please die while your in the human realm.

Toshiro: That reminds me, I need to send that butterfly off still, it's only been two chapters since Gin gave me the damn thing.

Gin: Lets just go bak with Byakuya?

Byakuya: No. Didn't you hear me? I want you both to drop dead.

Gin: Byakuya-chan's so crueeeeel!!

Byakuya: I'm older than you. Call me by my proper name.

Gin: K Kuchiki-san.

Toshiro: WTF Gin, you call him by the proper name but you won't stop calling me Toshi-chan!?!?!?!

Gin: Shall I call you Pet while were around Louis and Domino then?

Toshiro: I will stab you when you fall asleep.. I swear.

Black: Lovely. Now everyone go to sleep, Byakuya, go home your ruining my plot, and now I need silence from you all cause I still have to edit this whole chapter! (13 pages....)


	7. In Moments of Venerability NC17

**Subject**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Gin Ichimaru x Toshiro Hitsugaya and Domino Kurosawa x Louis Mori

**Warnings**: Nc-17. Light sex (limon? 0.o). Um and Louis is 16 and Dom is 18, I think that's considered underage, so you may want to take that as a warning. There's also some lovely self-harm and rape/child abuse....

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach, Gin or Toshiro. I own Louis, Domino, Kurome, Kira and Shade/Shadow.

**Notes**: Guess what!? This is a filler chapter!!!! I know you all hate me now and have decided to stop reading my story. But hear me out. I have been trying for the past two days and two nights, vainly trying, to come up with something for the next chapter, and I cannot for the love of god come up with anything! So I really need my reviewers and viewers help ok, thats you guys, I really need like an idea or something. I also need to know if when Toshiro sends off the butterfly, if they should get a response and be saved and go back to Soul Society, or if they should have to stay in Haguru for the next week, in which case, this trip is good for me cause I need freakin ideas. So please let me know, If you guys can give me some form of idea ASAP (before the 6th) I will spend like all of tomorrow getting that chapter up for you! But I have no ideas at all. Thats why you get this lovely sub chapter instead.

This chapter is mainly dedicated to Louis and Domino... I like just came up with it five minutes ago... I'm pretty much going to let you in on WHY Louis behaves so creepy, obsessive, caring, and protectively... Um see the warnings above... I guess this is underaged since Louis is 16 and Dom's 18 but I dunno *shrug* we've got fricken Toshiro and Gin going at it and there's about a 100 year difference there (gotta be about that... Gins what? like 130... I dunno it's complicated). Um so yeah, Louis and Domino...

Did I mention I am currently obsessed with Axel from KH? I'm freakin obsessed with all the final fantasy characters from that game. (Game like ten or something for FF.. I dunno, that confuses me too) So I was bad and started reading that stuff and thats why all my bleach muse got sucked right out of me.. But don't worry, I'm watching bleach again! I'm not gunna touch my PS2 until I've got muse again.. so yeah. Oh hey, I favorited an amazing Axel, Reno, Seph and *god someone else....* Yaoi. It's amazing. I really recommend you guys check it out. She has like no reviews on it (sav' mine) and I really think she deserves more, because that story was pretty damn hot... So yeah if your a really insane yaoi FF fangirl, go get a piece of that story and leave her a review, cause I think she did a really good job!

Oh and one of my goals while I'm on holidays is to draw Domino and Louis for you guys... (maybe Shadow and Kira and Kurome too cause I fucking love my characters) Personally cause I really hope to think of a manga for them soon here and you know.. actually get a book out for them but if anyone knows me they know my creative writing abilities have been really dead lately... But yeah, I like them a lot.... I rpg them actually.. a bit... so yeah, ok I'm going to start writing because if I don't then this will never happen...

**Being Lost, Is a Point of You**

**Filler Chapter: In Moments of Venerability**

**(NC-17)**

-(^o^)-D

A smile broke through the dark abyss , when one was demanded by a friend. But had they bothered to look they would have seen those broken eyes, the way they creaked at the edges like they carried the weight of a thousand sorrows. He laughed, but it was full of lies. When he closed his eyes, it appeared as though for a brief second he was hiding from the world. Arms crossed over his chest was a defense being raised, and the show of teeth in his smile, appeared as a threat for those around him not to assault his delicate barrier.

"Domino! You retard I've been yelling at you for like five minutes." a brash voice accompanied by a sting to the back of his head caused the teen to jerk out of his trance to stare up at his friend with the insane green hair.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard Kurome." he groaned unhappily, "What the hell do you want?" he swiveled on the bench, leaning his back against the table as he scolded at his friend.

"Were gunno go to class now, You coming?" He said, a look of disgust crossing his face that elicited an evil smile from Domino who glanced back over his shoulder briefly at the kid he'd been so engaged with. His friends were leaving too, and he was waving goodbye to them before walking out the doors of the school.

"Not today Kuro. I got some important shit to do." He said sticking out his tongue at the green haired guy who frowned at him, hands placed on his hips firmly. He looked upset and was about to scold him when two more of these people showed up. One had long blonde hair, dressed rather tamely and had bright green eyes and the other, short brown hair, hands in his pocket and his vibrant purple eyes could just been seen under the mess of brown locks.

"You shouldn't keep skipping Domino.." grumbled the blond, a book tucked under his arm, though no matter how tame his clothes looked, it was still out of place with his longer black leather jacket, tattered jeans and black tank top.

"Pft, my grades are fine, but I gotta fly! See yah!" he decided it was time he got going and stood up, heading for the door as the other three shrugged and headed to class.

As Domino breeched the walls of the school, the raining clouds of the outdoors made his mood descend a bit into the darker parts of his being. He stopped, looking around, he knew that the blonde never went far, but he always seemed to disappear right after lunch. He spotted him, off campus sitting under a tree, staring up at the dark sky, taking long drags of a cigarette.

Domino's approach was careful. He'd observed the blonde and even though he kinda understood him, he had no idea how the boy would react. He was too young to be smoking, Domino decided though... and he was definitely too young to look like that... to be so defensive and on guard even when he was with friends.

"Hey, can I buy one off you?" he decided, this was the best approach. The blonde jerked as he looked at Domino, his eyes narrowed as his wrist froze on his way to deliver his fingers and the cigarette to his mouth.

"It's fine I don't need the money..." he mumbled, pulling a pack from his pocket and handing one off to Dom without much interest. He sighed, but still, he had really no idea what to expect. He decided to light it, since bothering the blonde for a light may result in annoyance.

He took a slow breath from the cancer stick, his eyes lulling a bit as he exhaled slowly. It felt so good... But he wouldn't let his rising lust for the cigarette blind him from his goal. "Your um.... Mori-kun right?" he asked curiously, glancing down at the boy, who glanced up at him under blonde hair.

"Yeah... your Kurosawa?" he mumbled, and Dom painfully noticed the lack of interest, so he did a bold move and sat down on the grass next to the blonde, straightening out the fuzzy arm cuff things that he had on, as he laid on his back and stared up at the rainy clouds that threatened to spill at any moment.

"Just call me Domino-kun.. my last name sounds like shit." he muttered, breathing in another bit of his smoke, feeling like he'd gone to a very chilly heaven. There was a long silence, that to Domino was awkward. Louis continued to stare ahead, closing his eyes every now and then, legs crossed, a stiff wrist turning to let him take a breath every now and then. Finally the silence broke.

"Um.. why exactly are you talking to me? Not to be rude or anything, it's just your like my senior and I don't really know you..." mumbled Mori-kun, staring at a crow that had landed across the street.

Domino sat up still admiring the grey hues of the sky. "I dunno. Kinda felt like talking to you and I wanted a cigarette!" he laughed, but Louis took no amusement in what he'd said, instead closing his eyes, a look of irritation spreading through his brow as he put out his cigarette on the back of his hand, eliciting a cringe from Domino, but he decided not to say anything about it.

"See you around Domino-kun..." he mumbled, getting up, Dom watched the boy leave with a sigh, thinking that that could have gone a lot better...

..: † :..

He didn't announce himself when he entered his house. There was no point, the only person who was here had no care as to whether or not he was home, and he really didn't want to let him know he'd entered the house.

He pulled himself up to his room, locking it before throwing his bag into a corner. It was dark, and cold in the room, mostly because there was only one window and it was hidden by dirty old drapes. His father would never spend money on him, so they had been unchanged for the past ten years. His bed bore a single blanket and a single pillow. The room was fairly clean, since it lacked stuff.

But he really didn't care. He laid down on the bed, staring at a water stain on his roof from the storm that had hit awhile ago. He was pondering why Domino Kurosawa had come to talk to him today. It made very little sense to him.

They were from very different worlds. Even at school. He hung out with really normal people, who did very normal average things. Given some of them acted insane when given sugar. But he was far away from the messed up world that Domino-kun belonged too. The kid was two years his senior. He and his friends were insane, they did weird things and often got in shit with the principle and the teachers. The brown haired one had a split personality and had twice, this year (It was october now), gone off his rocker and destroyed school property, demanding the long haired blond one be called from what ever meeting he was attending with the school president body to calm down the brown haired one, who was very obviously also his lover. The green haired one had a bad habit of ditching classes in the middle of them or making scenes about things he disliked. And Domino-kun, while he was up there with the blonde one in being the most normal was a bit insane, often doing scary shit at school, one instance being running up the wall and landing with a flip while being high off something.

It was all very different. Their worlds were set far apart, so why in gods name had he come and talked to him today? He was so lost in pondering it, that he was caught off guard when he heard his name being called, and he scrambled to unlock the door. His father hated it when he locked his door.

"Yeah?" he called down to his yelling father.

"Dinners ready, hurry up." a gruff voice responded. He sighed, closing his door behind his back as he headed downstairs towards the kitchen. His father, a tall man with dark skin and blonde hair, like his own, sat at the table in their kitchen. He took his seat across from him, keeping his eyes on the plate.

He began to eat when he felt his old man looking at him. He would do anything to never have to feel those eyes on him again. The food was pure crap. He didn't even know what it was supposed to be, but he ate it quietly.

He felt like through the whole meal, anything would set off the trap on this silence. But he finished it successfully, maintaining manner to ask if he could be excused, and he left, going back upstairs. It was nerve wracking being under that gaze...

He sat down on the bed, starting his homework. If anything was going to happen, it would happen a bit later, he'd hold off his shower till then...

He was right. He became on high alert when he heard his father's friends arrive and remained doing his homework as he heard clanks of beer bottles and foul mouths spewing hatred and laughter from downstairs. It was almost ten but he wouldn't fall asleep till he knew his father was passed out.

That didn't happen. It never happened when he got drunk.

The friends, they went home, it was a shame they didn't take his father with them. He sat there, holding his pencil to the paper, but he couldn't write anything. He could hear his breathing. He could hear everything as he listened for noises downstairs. And when he heard footsteps being their climb, he put his work back into his backpack, and hid away the chain he wore around his neck and got changed into his boxers for sleeping, but more so that they wouldn't get damaged.

He felt like a cornered, injured animal. He knew his killer was coming in for the fatal blow yet he no longer had the strength to keep on running away. He was trapped and to be hurt further was his inevitable doom.

The door opened and his father found him. Those large hands that could crush Louis, wrapped around his bare back and the smell of alcohol assaulted his senses as those lips crashed down on his.

Non of it was kind. His old man cursed him, telling Louis that he was the reason mom had left. He knew that. Telling him how she hated having him as a son. He knew that too.

No matter how many times it happened, being pinned to that bed, receiving those rough kisses and being thrust into, it always put fear into him at first. He would struggle and cry out, and then he would remember that that didn't work. His body would go limp and he would be ripped into, his body punished under the amazingly strong frame of his father and he would be brutalized until his old man was done and had wounded him enough inside to let him go.

His father would leave, and Louis would lay on the bed, staring at the door as it closed, trying not to think of the sticky liquid running down his legs.

He gathered himself up tonight, moving painfully towards his bathroom that was thankfully connected to his room. He locked the door, refusing to look at himself in the mirror, heaven forbid he saw the disgusting seed of his father running down his legs with his own blood. He had been stripped of his last bit of clothing so instead of undressing went straight into the shower, cleaning himself off completely before finding his friend and sinking to the floor of the bathtub.

He knew he had disgusted his mother. He knew it was his fault she left. It was his fault dad punished his existence. It was all his fault. And every scar that painted his body was a reminder of these facts.

He pressed the blade to his chest tonight, over his heart, drawing it away to watch the blood run down his body. It no longer hurt to do it. And his dark skin withheld the beautiful white lines perfectly.

He did it a few more times till he was running with red fluid. Even his wrists bore his attempts at suicide.. When those happened, his father had found him and taken him to the hospital. It had been a failed attempt at eternal bliss, and the punishment afterwards made sure he never did it again. At least, next time he tried to find what ever hell he was going to, he'd make sure his dad didn't find him before the life left him.

When he'd bled enough, and the red liquid had begun to blacken and crust around the slices he washed off his friend and hid it once more before rinsing the blood off himself with the cold water as well, and then went to bed, letting the night air sting at his hurt body.

It was always the same. He would never escape his fate.

-(^o^)-D

He didn't see the boy at all the next day. No matter how much running around he did, he just couldn't find him at the school. He'd made his friends frantic about why he was running around like a maniac and they had finally stopped at their usual spot at the table positioned oddly under the stair case near the exit doors.

"If you told us what you were looking for.." muttered the blonde, out of breath from having had to keep up with them. He was after all part of the student president body, he had little time to be racing around the school trying to find something that seemed invisible.

"I guess he's not here today..." mumbled Domino unhappily, leaning into a heel of his hand over the table, sighing. Kurome seemed the least agitated of them all, but from the smell he was giving off, Domino confirmed he was high on pot at the moment. "Dude you're really stinking me up with that smell." He muttered absently, pushing Kurome away from him a bit.

"I get it.. you were looking for that blonde kid you've been eyeing up lately.. weren't you.." a rarely hear voice, full of pain and suffering rose from the brown haired boys mouth as he stood next to the blonde.

"Shut your trap Kira." he growled at the brunette out of irritation but instead of receiving silence he got an irritated growl from his boyfriend.

"Watch your mouth Domino. Your the one making us run all over the place, and lately you've been really preoccupied with something, so you should stop before I straighten you out." he warned darkly. Domino sighed. He could excuse Shadow's temper for the fact that he was under a lot pressure at the moment after Kira had attacked a student. Kira didn't have any family to speak of and instead lived with Shadow who rented a place through his uncles money, so he fully took on the responsibility of Kira. It was a big task..

"I'm sorry Shade... I was just really hoping he would be here today." he sighed into his palm. He had a headache, he'd had trouble sleeping last night, a really bad feeling had been creeping through him all night long.

"So It is that kid.. What's you're obsession with him Dom? Leave him alone." Muttered Kurome who was now sitting on the table, glancing back at the mopping white frost.

"I dunno. He really intrigues me." he muttered.

"He's a snobby little kid who likes to study and get really good grades." grumbled out Kurome.

"He's doing really well in his classes... He's been elected for a few awards.." confirmed Shade who had begun rubbing Kira's shoulder while the brunette leaned into him, his eyes closed.

"I think it's fake." he hadn't thought about wording and got a few glares pierced at him. " I mean.. I dunno. Something just seems off... Yah know how you can tell when someone's got like a mask on? It's like that... I dunno." he muttered standing up. Shade watched him while Kurome stared up at the bottom of the stairs like they were the most fascinating things in the world, probably an effect of the drug.

"See you guys later." he called, ditching them again. He was going to find that damn kid if it killed him.

He wandered around the school, avoiding high traffic areas so he wouldn't get caught skipping and it was pure luck that he found him on the roof after having climbed the stair well, hoping to get a better view of school grounds from the flat.

He really wanted to scoff Louis for making him search the whole school for him, but realized how obsessive that would seem so tried to act chill.

"Hey Mori-kun." He watched the boy glance up from the ground that he was sitting up, staring up with those beautiful brown eyes at Domino who smiled and sat down next to him, sticking his feet out in front of him as he leaned his back against the cold wall.

"Why are you here... again." the last word was sighed as the kid took a breath of his cigarette. It bothered Dom to see him with one so much. "Seriously, what do you want?" that voice was growling, Domino realized, and his teeth were showing when he grinned, fakely, at Dom. He shivered, feeling the threat of those teeth intensified by being so close.

"No reason. I just find you interesting, so I thought i'd come join you." he said with a shrug, closing his eyes. Louis looked away from him, his grin had faded to a slightly sad looking smile.

"I'm not interesting." he grumbled, Domino laughed saying that he was and clapped a hand down on the kids shoulder. Louis flinched under his palm, jerking away from him and Dom saw a flash of fear race through those muddied eyes before they because defensive. But he had jerked and visibly moved a few steps away, his loose white shirt (a size too big?) had moved over the shoulder that had been touched, exposing the slightly dark skin to Domino's eyes, along with what appeared to be the edged of a cut.

Domino frowned and suddenly grabbed Louis' wrists. The boy reacted fiercely, trying to punch Dom with his other hand which was quickly caught as Domino pushed him into the wall of the little building surrounding the stairwell. Louis may have looked like he could murder Dom, but he was weak.

He took both wrists in a hand and pulled the collar of the boys shirt down over his shoulder so he could inspect. He flinched at the long red line that was worn angrily across the boys chest and he glared back into those muddied eyes.

He also noticed there was make up on his neck and began to rub it away, revealing a large bruise. Louis never gave up glaring at him. "Who did that to you?" he asked, nodding at his neck.

"Release me. That's non of your business." The temper rose in his voice, but he was still too weak to truly fight off Domino, who was strong and had a muscled body.

"No. Did someone attack you? And why the hell are you cutting yourself?" he growled out angrily. He knew for a fact that Kira cut (big surprise?) and he'd seen the effects it could have on those around him, namely Shadow. He also knew through Shadow, how it couldn't just be stopped... it had to be eased out of the person...

"Let me go!" he yelled at Domino. His anger was falling away and a few tears had run slowly down those flustered cheeks. Thats what made Domino let go and watch Louis leave without stopping him. He hadn't meant to make him feel helpless or afraid... He just didn't want to see such sad marks on such a beautiful person....

..: † :..

Tonight was better and kinder to Louis. His father wasn't home, he had left a note saying he wouldn't be for a few days. Lucky Louis. He sighed and sat down on the tattered couch, ignoring the empty beer bottles. Domino kept crossing his mind. The guy had been very out of line to restrain him like that and then interrogate him.. But still, he couldn't help but feel... Happy, that someone had actually.. cared. He shook his head. He didn't deserve this happy feeing. He'd caused his mother and father so much pain, he didn't deserve to ever feel happy.

He went to the kitchen and found a knife and cut his arm over the sink, shaming himself for having been so selfishly happy that someone cared even a tiny bit about him. He didn't deserve the concern of others.

The next day, he wasn't approached by Domino, even though he saw him a few times. He was however summoned by the blonde one.

He met him in one of the rooms the student council had reserved, sitting down on a couch as he stared straight ahead, rising when his elder entered before sitting back down. "You have really good grades Mori-kun. A student has filed a request for tutoring in english... I was wondering if you'd be willing to give him a hand? I can put it into your record as volunteer work." he said, leaning back in the couch opposite Louis, sipping at some of the tea Mori had been offered upon entering the room, he had chosen not to accept it.

"Um yeah I suppose so..." he mumbled quietly. It's not like he had anything else to do, and the longer he got to be away from home every night, the safer he may be...

Shadow, for that was the only name this man went by other than his nickname Shade, put down his tea with a gracious smile. "Lovely. If you go to room 3-A after school. I can have the student meet you there." They agreed and Louis left to attend his arts class.

When the end of school rolled around, he sat in art till the school felt empty, then made his way to room 3-A. He slide open the door and was shocked at who sat in the room, perched in a desk by the window staring out of it at the cloudy sky that was common in fall, in Haguru. The white frosted black hair shook as the boy looked at who had entered and the same realization flooded his face.

"Um.. Hi Mori-kun" Domino stood, rubbing his neck and laughing. But Louis refused to acknowledge him, yet also refused to run away. He closed the door behind himself and crossed the room, ignoring the man as it he wasn't there and instead he was just talking to himself.

"Let's get straight to it, tell me exactly what doesn't make sense to you." he muttered, turning a chair around and sitting so he was facing the desk and Dom who sat down awkwardly.

"Listen... I'm sorry that I did that to you yesterday." Mumbled Domino and anger rushed through Louis.

"That's irrelevant."

"No it's not... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me or be afraid or anything.." that voice was annoying him. He didn't deserve the sound of concern that flooded with it.

"Either focus and tell me what you need help with or I will leave Kurosawa-san." he hissed out in irritation, his eyes closed, brow knitted to show his anger.

He heard Domino sigh and the man began to explain to him what he didn't get.

-(^o^)-D

It went on like this forever. Domino no longer sought out Louis during school hours, much to the relief of Kurome and Kira, and the smug look on Shade's face suggested this had been his plan.

A month past by but Domino remained completely mesmerized and intrigued by Louis. Everything the blond did, he put it in a file labeled Louis Mori. He saw through the makeup now, when ever it was worn, He knew under the concealer and foundation lay the marks of abuse. But he knew Louis wouldn't answer those questions.

It was December 13th before anything seemed to happen. When he arrived at room 3-A it was occupied and all the other rooms were locked. They weren't permitted to stay in the room and were booted out.

"Um... We could go to my place? I live alone.. so it would be quiet... Or your place?" Domino offered, watching the shorter blonde look sullen about not having anywhere to tutor Dom.

"Your place." he responded and Dom noted that there was something frightening making Louis abandon his own home for a strangers. But it was fine with him. They headed out to the snowy parking lot to his car. He preferred to drive his motorcycle, but in the winter Kurome confiscated his keys since there was a better chance an idiot like Domino would get killed on the icy road.

He drove them home in silence. He lived in an apartment, second floor in a four story building. His living space was amazing though. Despite the cruel brick walls that made it look dull from the outside, he noticed Louis' eyes widen at the inside. It was open on this floor, there was a lovely dark brown coach with maroon pillows and a few matching seats. All sitting on a grey-brown hardwood floor. There was a kitchen to the immediate left, and next to the kitchen was a stair case leading to the bed were he slept, kinda like his room, with a bathroom attached and huge ass windows followed the stairs up (i had to give you the link to this apartment, it's not mine, I do not own the picture, I just wanted you to understand how amazing this room is. Obviously, there wouldn't be huge ass buildings outside since it's haguru but yeah! h t t p : / / t i n y u r l . c o m / n 9 j e z q remove spaces )

He moved towards the sofa and sat down. "Come on in.." he said, trying to pull Louis from his trance.

"This is really nice..." said the blond, taking a seat in a chair near the couch. He smiled, he was glade Louis liked it and looked out the windows, frosted with snow much like his hair.

"Thanks Mori-kun." They dove into some work on poetry, something Domino's crude mind could not grasp at all and kept at it for a few hours before Domino yawned, it was friday and he'd lost track of the time. "Hey want some dinner Louis? Return the favor for your efforts in trying to teach an idiot like me?" he offered with a laugh, moving to the kitchen.

"Um I should go home..." Domino shook his head though.

"No way, I insist, It's my way of thanking you. There's a phone there though to let yer parents know you'll be later." he said pointing to a black landline as he pulled out some noodles and a pot.

Louis nervously grabbed the phone, calling his house, hoping no one would answer. But his dad did.

"Hey dad... I'm at a friends house, I'm going to be a bit late coming home."

"Yeah sure whatever." The man hung up, leaving Louis holding the phone. He hated that his dad had cared so little, not because he found it upsetting, no he deserved the hatred, but he hated it because it made him appreciate the care that Domino had sprinkled on him and he hated that. He didn't deserve concern from anyone.

He sat in misery, Domino noted, while he cooked up an awesome bean curb noodle dish (tofu 0.o) for them both, handing a plate to Louis before sitting down on the couch again.

When they finished he stood up, and took he plate from Louis when he was done, washing them before glancing outside.

"It's too dark for me to let you go home... You can stay here, i'll drive you home in the morning." he said firmly, Louis protested against him. "I'm not letting you go home. It's like 11pm, and it's snowing again." he snorted, climbing the stairs to his 'bedroom', hearing Louis protest again before following him.

He pulled out one of his shirts and some loose flannel slacks for Louis, pretty sure the kid wanted to cover as much of himself as possible. "The bathrooms through that door. You can sleep in the bed, i'll sleep on the couch." he said, pushing Louis into the bathroom and closing the door as the boy began to protest.

When Louis reappeared, Domino blushed a bit. The blond looked adorable in the shirt, too big for him as it kept falling down over a shoulder and his slacks that were also a bit too long and touched the floor. He himself had changed into just a pair of slacks while the boy had been in the bathroom.

He began to walk downstairs, followed by Louis who asked very quietly for a cup of water. He'd made it downstairs when he suddenly hear Louis yelp and turned too late, witnessing Mori trip over the pants and tumble down the last three steps. He quickly moved over to him.

"Are you ok?" it was a stupid question because he quickly realized there was blood showing through the thigh of the slacks. He collected Louis and took him back to the bathroom, ignoring all protest as he put him on the counter and without really thinking, pulling Louis' pants off, fumbling around for a first-aid kit while louis tried to scrounge up enough of the huge shirt to cover himself, glaring at Domino.

He sighed, having found the first aid kit and began dabbing at the opened mark, definitely not made by the stairs, with a cotton ball.

He noticed sadly that this wound was no alone, many white scars littered the boy's thighs. And He sighed after the bleeding stopped.

"I wish you would tell me who keeps putting those bruises on you and why you cut yourself..." he sighed, putting the things back into the first aid kit quietly.

"Your too kind to me Kurosawa-kun." mumbled the blonde and Dom looked up at him blinking dumbly. "I hate that your so nice to me, I don't deserve it." he mumbled, he was focusing on something else in the bathroom, and his muddy eyes seemed not to even seen Dom.

He stood up, putting the first aid kit in the cabinet before noticing a tear and feeling just bloody awful. He swiped it away with his thumb, frowning. "Of course I'm nice to yah... I meant what I said when I told you, you were a really interesting person." he swiped away some more tears, feeling worse with each one that fell. He really didn't like that lately he seemed to be the only reason the blonde cried.

He shook his head when Louis' body began to shake, from the cold maybe? and he carried him out to the bed, putting him in it and pulling the covers over him. He looked so young and beautiful, that blonde hair surrounded by the black color of the bed spread.

"My father's always taken out his frustration on me... Mom got disgusted with me, and finally left. My father became angry that I drove away my mom, and he began to abuse me more and drink. I deserve it though. I make everyone around me upset... cutting is just a way to remind myself that I'm a waste of air and if it wasn't for me, a lot of people would be better off.." he said quietly, those tears were running again.

Domino felt really bad for the blonde and leaned over him, whipping those tears away again. "We'll your dads an asshole for taking advantage of you... No one deserves to be treated like that. Your mom sounds like a bitch too, to leave you all alone with your dad... No one deserves to be abused by their parent... " he said quietly, still rubbing away those tears, wishing they would stop.

"I hate you so much Kurosawa-kun... your too nice to me." growled out Louis. But Domino hated hearing those words and as more of them began to leave that sweet mouth he leaned over him, and silenced the voice, bring his lips to Louis'. The boy thrashed for a moment under him, but he continued to kiss him gently, and suddenly Louis stilled and closed his eyes.

At first, Domino thought he was just trying to avoid it, but then, he felt the other set of lips move and his heart skipped a beat as he realized that Louis was kissing him back.

It became deeper as Louis suddenly began kissing back more, their tongues rubbed against each other in mock battle, before he let his own dive off into that sweet mouth, tasting every corner of it, letting off soft moans as Louis did the same back to him. And when they broke, he stared into those soft muddy eyes. "I-I've never been kissed so gently.." his voice shook softly as he stared up at Domino who suddenly stood, turning off the lights before getting into the bed with Louis, who froze as he wrapped his arms around that soft frame.

He wanted to embrace Louis. He wanted to let him know he wasn't worthless. He wanted to show him what it meant to truly be loved. For that was the feeling that swelled within Domino right now and He began kissing those amazing lips again. The kiss itself was so erotic that he felt his slacks tenting as he became hard from that tongue devilishly stroking the roof of his mouth. He ran his hand over that body, feeling it suddenly freeze when he went to message one of those soft globes of Louis' ass, the boy pulled away from the kiss as he pulled away his hand.

"I-I'm sorry.." he shook softly, his eyes closed tightly.

"Tell me what I can't do Louis so I know..." Domino said softly, trying not to let Louis know just how arroused he was, a feat he failed since his voice was laced in lust and the kiss Louis' forehead while soft, lingered a few seconds too long.

"Just.. not there... please..." he whispered quietly and Domino nodded, glad that was his only restriction, He could work with that.

"Ok." he said kissing him again before he pulled off that shirt, kissing lightly around those sad marks that littered his beautiful blondes chest. He felt upset about them, but focused on his nipples, suckling at them, careful not to use his teeth. He in no way wanted to be rough with this body, he didn't want to be in anyway like the boy's cruel father but his rising lust and desire was becoming his enemy and he was finding it harder and harder not to become a bit aggressive over the slow pace he was moving at.

He felt Louis gasp and squirm under his tongue as it traveled to the next nipple, sucking and strumming his tongue over it before blowing cold air upon the wet skin, watching bud harden and feeling more lustful before nibbling very lightly at it. Then found his navel, thrusting in and out of it, making Mori moan and squirm and Domino wondered if his father was all the boy knew.

He continued down his body till he found the blondes member, semi-hard. He held the base in his hand, giving the head an experimental lick, moaning at the taste of pre-cum that smeared on his tongue, glancing up at Louis' embarrassed blush, visible despite the dark room. He smiled and traced the tip of his tongue along the veins of the thick shaft, earning squirms and moans from his blonde. Slowley, after ellicting moans from his sweet blonde, he took the cock slowly into his mouth, swallowing around him before working his tongue, letting Louis buck his hips into him face. He refused to pin those hips, no matter how much of shock it was to have him thrusting every now and then brutally down his throat, eliciting a choking noise from Dom who tried to handle it and finally began to bob his head on his love, who moaned softly, a hand clutching the frosted black hair, pressuring it.

He continued to suck before adjusting for a string of thrusts from Louis. It spurred a question in Domino, had Louis ever been pleasure before? Did his father just fuck him and leave him? Had Louis ever experienced a lustful orgasm delivered from another? He moaned around the cock in his mouth when those hands seized his hair tightly again and Louis let out a string of moans "K-kurosawa...! I'm going to-!"

Domino began to deep throat him, strumming his tongue along the soft veins pumping blood through this body, taking him down his throat to the hilt before pulling almost completely off, sucking on the tip as Louis suddenly arched his scarred chest to the heavens and released hot streams of cum into Domino's mouth.

The black haired teen moaned as he swallowed it. It tasted so good. He released the boy's softening cock, lapping at the head a few times to make sure he got everything before sliding into the bed next to him again.

"D-do you want me too..?" came a soft voice next to him Domino just chuckled, kissing him again, ignoring his arousal. "If I'd wanted you to do anything I would have asked you Louis." he purred quietly, releasing the panting teen, before they fell asleep.

L-(q_q)--(^o^)-D

The days slipped away as Louis finally left one night and never went back home. He moved in with Domino. After lots of pressure, Shadow finally agreed not to inform Louis' parent of where he was and used.. force, to keep everyone else quiet and have all out-raged calls from Louis' parent redirected to Shade who told him his son no longer attended the school.

It was tricky... Several times his father showed up looking for him, but after some disguise work, Domino, Kuro, Kira and Shade kept their new pal safe.

After graduating, something not expected of Domino, they found a house and moved in together. There was an incident, a year after Louis and Domino hooked up, where Domino found his lover at the grave of a young girl, whom he could see. He had been shocked that Louis hadn't witnessed the event, but never pushed it again.

He wondered now, watching Louis behave around Toshiro and Gin, if he didn't see some of himself reflected in Toshiro.. It was true, he sensed some hidden intent in Gin when he was near Toshi, and it made him wonder if Louis saw himself as Toshiro and was seeing Gin as his father, and it therefore Mori-kun felt an urge to protect Toshiro from Gin. He would keep an eye on him, but he knew Louis was fateful to Domino... After-all, Dom had saved Louis from the darkness, and the scars on his body had long since healed and begun to fade, those sad marks no more but always a reminded of the bad times. Domino would do anything to save Louis... and he hoped Louis knew that. He loved the blonde that used to hid behind his closed eyes, threaten with his wide smile and place up a barrier with folded arms. He loved that Louis learned to love him, and he would forever love the silly blonde back.

**End Note**

There you go. I think it was a bit vague, but if you think about it, it would take a whole nother ten chapters to work them up completely to the point where Domino and Louis witness the hollow, and I really don't want to write THAT much. I hope you guys kinda like my characters more now (it probably had the opposite effect and now you're all hating me) this was a filler chapter... please please leave me some reviews and comments on an idea for the next chapter, I really want to get one up before I leave for this three week holiday but If I don;t get any ideas then there is no way i'll be able to get it up. Um so yeah, also tell me what you thought of this chapter. Ok it's 4 am now, i've been writing for four hours so I need to edit this and go to bed! Um yeah there was your Louis/Domino chapter!

Black: 15 pages to edit T_T I want sleep!

Domino: Damn I had a nice house when I was in school

Louis: And I lived in crap town...

Domino: it's ok! Hey Black you were a bit misleading in chapter 3. You made me say I met Louis that day with the you know what... But really i'd been after him since He was 16 and I was 18?

Black: yeah pretty much, comon anyone would be a bit dodgy on the truth the first time they met people like Toshiro and Gin..

Louis: I wonder if people will like me more now...

GIn: I certainly still hate you :D

Toshiro: How come we go no airtime at all this chapter?

Black: Cause this was a filler... I'm really sorry i just have no idea what to do next with you two....

Gin: You can leave me and Toshiro all alone for a day?

Toshiro: Fuck no..

Black: ok I'm tired, I need to try editing this chapter, I will probably have it up wednesday morning (5th 0.o) But I do have like all of tomorrow, so If someone responds to me with an idea before thursday afternoon I can probably get that chapter up before I leave for my three week vacation!


	8. Chapter 8 Author's note

Hey guys! I know it's been a really really long time now but some good news for you! I am gonna start writing this again, I'm just trying desperately to come up with some ideas. I'm also trying to decide whether or not to send them back early. I am having a lot of trouble coming up with ideas for what they can do next so if anyone has any ideas as to what should happen next do drop me a review to suggest it! There will be a new chapter done soon, hopefully before the end of the week, at which point I will delete this little Author's Note.


	9. Another AN sorry

Ok, so a lot of you want me to keep writing this story. The problem is i've been just so busy lately trying to get school work done. My next semester starts at the end of the month, during which I have a spare block in the afternoon every day, during that time I will attempt to start writing the story again, However, my first priority is art and working on developing my skill because that's the career field I'm heading into. So please be patient, I do have intentions to finish this story, just not sure when.


	10. Seeing Red, for Blue

**Subject**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Gin Ichimaru x Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Warnings**: T for this one, there's not much of anything, slight Louis/Toshiro un-consensual advances and some stuff with Aizen and Gin but nothing even close to being R.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone other than Domino and Louis

**Notes**: Ok so obviously i've been MIA for like, 6 months, but I'm back at it now. This chapter took such a long time because a) I had stopped watching bleach while on my three week trip and over that time period I became obsessed with Kingdom Hearts instead, so I totally stopped writing everything. Another thing is, I had no idea what to write (but I have now written down the plot and will be following it accordingly). So anyways now I do have the ability to write this story again and will be doing so. Enjoy this story. I'm sick today, so what better to do when your sick then write yaoi? Lol. This chapter will have slight Louis/Toshiro (un-consensual like always) and super slight Aizen/Gin hintings, so nothing serious this chapter at all, and why? you may ask, because the plot is about to get a.w.e.s.o.m.e!

17 pages long and I loved this chapter! Oh I wanted you, my loyal reviewers opinions, what do you think of a part of a chapter being completely about Shinso and Gin? Obviously because there is such little information on Shinso most of it would be my own interpretations and imagination, but if your interested in this idea let me know! Enjoy!

In Point of You, Toshiro and Gin are taken back to the Soul Society early in an unconventional way. Everyones upset and yelling. And what does Aizen have to do with it all? Stay tuned for the next chapter Seeing Red, For Blue.

**Being Lost, Is a Point of You**

**Chapter 7: Seeing Red, for Blue**

**(NC-17)**

.:SS:.

The calm wind that hardly rustled a leaf in the Soul Society was a mirage of calm, for the people within the Seireitei were anything but. Agitation rippled through the captains and seated officers like crawling ticks, for the sudden disappearance of Captains of squad 10 and squad 3 had caused chaos.

Though chatter too passed through the squads, during public get togethers at the pubs, it only served to crack the breaking structure more, rumors flew, nasty words were hissed and concern arouse in the voices of troubled seated officers and other shinigami.

On a cool night, with the moon at it's highest in the sky and that tauntingly calm wind hushing over the soul society, Lieutenant Kira stood outside his captain, Ichimaru Gin's house, staring at the door.

He always had a way of looking tired, with bags under his eyes and sadness there as well, but as of late his appearance had dwindled even more, he'd lost a bit of weight from his loss in appetite, and his eyes looked weary and old from insomnia. He was unable to sleep, his mind raced with resolve and questions._ "Ichimaru-san is not a traitor." "He will come back." "He is not dead."_ He tried so hard to figure out where his Captain had gone.

His hand drew up to grasp the door, ready to pull it open, but a voice stopped him. "He won't be in there Kira…" He stared at the door, then his hand fell back to his side, his shoulders sagging a bit in defeat before he looked over upon the women who had spoken.

He was not the only one who had begun to deteriorate from the lack of a beloved Captain. Even Rangiku looked tired, strained. Kira knew she, like himself was trying to keep the squads from falling into chaos without captains and it was wearing them both thin and weak.

"I know… I know he's not here." Kira sighed at the door before turning to her, seeing the stress in her eyes, and he gathered, she must be thinking of her dear Toshiro, wondering where he was, and in that motherly way, wondering if he was alright.

"The Captain-Commander is going to send Captain Soifon and Captain Zaraki out to find them. They are dispatched tomorrow…" she said it, with hesitation in her voice. She was wondering how the two hot headed Captains would deal with two other Captains currently labeled as abandoners.

Kira felt it, that fear, he knew his own Captain would never fall to harsh words from any other captain, but Toshiro was still young and despite his harsh mouth and strong attitude, he would still be more likely to be impacted by the general, traitorous view of him.

"We have no leads, no idea as to where they went." Kira said this, trying to make sense of how they would ever track the captains down, without a clue, without a single lead, how could they ever find them?

"They know that they passed through Senkaimon into the world of the living a week ago. They just don't know where it came out at. So Captain Kurotsuchi has been trying to find out where it let them out. They have a few leads." she spoke softly. She wasn't supposed to know all this information but through talking to Captain Ukitake, who had been the only one to calm her thoughts since the disappearance, she had been given this information.

Kira had no one but Renji and Hisagi to talk to about the issue, both of which did not comfort him nor give him helpful information. So hearing this information from Matsumoto made him feel less tense, more hopeful.

She'd been looking up at the moon for awhile, but her eyes slide shut slowly and she lowered her head. "Goodnight Kira." she said softly, her voice still reflecting her sadness. He nodded to her and she left him still standing in front of Gin's home.

His eyes settled over the handle once more. He wanted to go in, and be reminded and comforted by Gin's smell and his things. Yet he knew the punishment for entering Gin's home without invitation and the sadness he would find in the empty home, the reality that the Captain was truly missing would devastate Kira, so with one more defeated sigh, he retired to his own home.

By next morning he was told that the Captains of squad 11 and 2 had left on a rescue mission to find Gin and Toshiro and Kira quietly prayed they would be successful.

/*.* 10 *.*\

Toshiro awoke where he had curled into his bed. His eyes were foggy, his head hurt and it took a long time for the room to come into his focus. He tried to sit up, but reeled in pain and lay back down, curled tight upon himself, shaking slightly.

He recalled, with anger, the night before. Once again Ichimaru had stripped him of his pride and then had cast his aside like a common slut. Toshiro was angry, his eyes piercing the door that connected their rooms, trying to freeze it with his very will.

He knew Gin wasn't behind that door right now, he had already identified that he was outside in the garden with Domino, as he could hear slight chatter through the glass panels of the window.

He tried to sooth himself to relax. But anger took over and he hated Gin with all his mind till he was too tired to bother hating him anymore at the moment.

They were still stuck here, he still had the butterfly in which he needed to release with a request to be saved. He glanced over at his gigai. That thing. It had been bothering him, picking at his brain for awhile yet he didn't know why.

As he stared at it though, his mind began to analyze and work. Then he knew why it was bugging him. He stiffly got out of bed, donned his gigai and moved ever so painfully to the bathroom, locking both doors before climbing into the shower.

How was it that not only had they received a map straight to the shed which had held their gigai, but there gigai had actually been there, when they had been sent to the wrong city? It didn't make sense. Surly that map had been intended to lead to a shed in Karakura yet it had matched up to the shed in Haguru.

Not only that, but the Hell Butterflies, which always traveled with the shinigami they were assigned too, had just disappeared, into thin air, gone. It just didn't make sense he concluded as he washed conditioner from his hair and painfully cleansed himself with soap.

He shut off the taps and wrapped himself in a fluffy white towel, casting Gin's door a glare before exiting into his own room, throwing the towel upon the bed as he fell back onto it, groaning in pain.

Then he heard the familiar creek of the door that lead to the hall and he glanced up, wide eyed, seeing Louis staring at him in slight horror as Toshiro scrambled to cover himself up with a towel. But he knew it was too late, Louis has already seen the bruises and bites and marks that littered his entire core.

/*.* 3 *.*\

Gin was perched on one of the great branches of the sakura tree in the garden, suspended over the pond of koi, sitting with his smile and closed eyes as he stared out at nothing but the restless surface of the water as the fish swam about.

Domino sat on the grass at the tree's base, his back pressed into the bark, eyes closed and legs crossed in calm meditation as he listened to the sounds of the water and the birds.

Gin didn't notice these things. He was thinking, hard. He thought of Toshiro. _"I am gaining control over his mind. Soon he will be ours and the plan can go on."_ Complete control over the child-prodigy that wields the zanpakutō that only comes along every few centuries. To gain control of an influenced weapon. _"He will love me, and do what I say without a single thought, when I am done with him._" he hummed softly to himself as he thought about it.

The plan was set, the trap laid and the game was half-way done.

Yet.

It had begun to take it's toll on Gin's facade. He found himself seeing the difference between the true him, and the fake one. He was loyal to the plan, to breaking Toshiro's spirit and taking control of him like a puppet-master. Yet he was conflicted with the true feelings he had begun to develop for the young shinigami.

He didn't know the word to describe his feelings for Toshiro, all he knew was it was the real him that didn't want to continue with the plan. That didn't want this obsession to control Toshiro. It was the real him that wanted to protect. He wanted to see that smile, those misplaced affections. The fire in those cyan eyes.

He could not. He would not give into his true self. For to bear the feeling of affection makes you weak, easy prey, susceptible to death. He would continue with the plan. No matter how much it tore him apart.

A fluctuation in Toshiro's spiritual pressure, caused Gin to abandon his thought process to look up at the window of Toshiro's bedroom, wondering what was wrong. As the pressure continued to flutter and go from extremely weak to incredibly strong he leapt down from the tree, leaving Domino under it as he made his way into the house.

He moved upstairs, eyes closed to slits a smile of teeth on his lips as he made his way to the bedroom. He could hear Toshiro from inside making inaudible noises.

The door opened under his fingers as he stepped in upon the scene. Louis had Toshiro pinned under him upon the bed. His eyes, muddied in lust and that concern as he yelled near Toshiro.

"He will kill you. Now let me help!" His hand moved down one of Snowy-chan's bruised thighs and Toshiro growled with anger.

"Louis GET OFF!" he screamed in the blondes face, then he froze as he realized that Gin stood in the door, quietly, dangerously, observing the scene he'd walked in upon.

Anger was spread across Gin's face in a way only Toshiro seemed to note as Louis turned to glare at Ichimaru, seemingly unaware of the dangerous ground he was walking on.

"Get the fuck out! You did this to him!" The blonde was yelling but Gin wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Toshiro who had a look of horror on his face.

"Mah mah, I'll leave yah to it then." he spoke in a chillingly calm voice and watched in pleasure as Toshiro became more afraid and went back to trying to shove Louis from the bed as Gin retreated into his room, but not for long.

He shed his gigai and made his way angrily, but calmly back to the bedroom. Toshiro saw him right away, his eyes flew open in shock again.

Gin had not been expecting it when Toshiro left his gigai suddenly, leaving Louis to mentally deal with Toshiro's empty self.

Toshiro stood between Louis and Gin. "Don't… He's just a human, he's not worth the blood, or the time…" He said, his voice was shaking, Gin noted. His eyes were searching, _begging_ Ichimaru not to do what he would.

"Yah let 'im touch yah again Snowy-chan. Vermin like 'im, should be, exterminated." he purred, watching Toshiro slowly approach him, knowing Toshiro would try anything to beg for the life of scum.

He could have non of that and he opened his eyes, Toshiro froze as the red iris' held him. That was enough for Gin as he redirected his attention to Louis, still on the bed over Toshiro's gigai.

"Pierce his flesh.. Shinso." His voice fell like hot water as he drew his sword, the blade extending towards the targeted blonde, advancing, ready to take the blood of whoever got in it's way.

Once the words were uttered, Shinso never stopped it's advances, it never let the prey get away, it craved the blood it had been set upon and would not stop till it's bloodlust was sated.

Thats why an odd, worrying shock crossed Gin's face when Toshiro moved in front of the blade, once again taking up his position between Louis and Gin, Hyorinmaru drawn to block the attack.

Those cyan eyes pierced Gin's own, but shock continued to wash over the Captain of squad 3 when Shinso suddenly stopped it's advance, a second away from meeting the sharp metal of Toshiro's zanpakutō.

The shock was shared, for Toshiro went from looking at the blade, stopped in it's path, to Gin. Toshiro swore he saw something there in those eyes.

The sweetest wash of a color that reminded him of the ocean they had sat in front of when they had kissed. The soft blue of water. It reminded him of that first glance he'd gotten under the mask of Gin Ichimaru.

Toshiro swore that in that moment, with Shinso stopped in it's tracks, he was seeing not blood red eyes but sweet ocean blue. Pure and concerned.

Then it was gone. Like everything, they were once again fake, and red. "Mah mah, that is interesting." muttered Gin as Shinso returned to it's original length and was sheathed by Gin.

Toshiro did not lower his guard. It was not heard of, Shinso being sedated without having drawn blood. Everyone knew Gin was a ferocious killer because who ever contacted his sword never lived to see mercy.

Toshiro should be fighting against the pressure of that blade, trying to break Gin and destroy him right now, yet here they were, just standing.

Interesting in deed. Ichimaru thought to himself, his fingers touching the hilt of Shinso. Why had it stopped? Something else in his mind answered that for him._ Cause your heart isn't in it to take Toshiro's life. _He closed his eyes. That was nonsense. He didn't care about the brat and would sooner see him dead then become weak.

But something suggested he was lying to himself. He allowed his hand to drop from the hilt and he smiled a toothy snarl at Toshiro. "Yah better deal with blondie, Toshi-kun, before he has a heart attack." He purred before he turned on his heel and left the room, going back to his own to dress in his gigai, leaving Toshiro to do the same.

Toshiro must have gotten rid of Louis because a few minutes later, when Gin had returned to the branch of the Sakura tree, Louis walked into the garden, glaring up at Gin before sitting on a rock next to the fish. Gin smiled and glanced up at that window again.

But his mind was racing with concern. He did not understand why Shinso had stopped and it was beginning to worry him. He was becoming weak, or maybe it was his true affections for Toshiro that had made Shinso dull and unable to take the life of Toshiro. The plan would still have worked with Toshiro eliminated, so it must have been his true self whom couldn't commit to the death of Toshiro.

The question crossed Gin's mind.

_"What now?"_

* * *

The white of the gate faded away, leaving the towering Zaraki and stanced Soifon in the same place that Gin and Toshiro had been when they had arrived in the town of Haguru.

"Are they really here?" Zaraki's gruff voice asked as he looked around the sleepy town, dead to the idea of life.

"Can't you feel their spiritual pressure?" _Moron_. Soifon didn't want to be here with this man. She would have preferred doing this alone then being sent with Zaraki, the oaf had no clue.

She could clearly feel Captain Ichimaru and Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure off in the distance, and ignoring Zaraki took off with shunpo in the direction they lay.

Their presence did not go unnoticed. Domino sent Louis out to get some groceries and Toshiro came down from his bedroom, joining Gin and Dom in the garden. Agitation creeping through him as Zaraki's pressure pushed down upon them with no restraint or control.

And then they were there, Soifon and Zaraki stood in front of them, Zaraki grinning wide and madly. "I guess you were right, they are here." he laughed, eyeing the two. Ichimaru's smile became slightly strained from agitation while Toshiro forgot Zaraki and looked at Soifon, the kindness and joy in his eyes catching her off guard.

She cleared it from her mind. "By order of the Captain-Commander we are to detain Captain Ichimaru Gin and Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro under conspiracy of abandonment as well as under conspiracy of treason." she yelled slightly, agitation building in her as well and she watched that happy look in Toshiro's eyes fade to slight fear.

Toshiro did not understand. This made no sense. They were suspected of being traitors and abandoning the Gotei 13? It made no sense! They had been sent here by the Captain-Commander himself.

"Coming with us without a fuss is advisable." growled out Zaraki and Toshiro nodded slightly, he turned to look at Domino.

"Thank you." Domino's memories of them were erased and they disappeared with Zaraki and Soifon, abandoned their gigai and were brought back to Soul Society.

.:SS:.

"Did you hear? Captain Zaraki and Captain Soifon returned with Captain Gin and Captain Toshiro!" Momo just had to share the good news with Rangiku and Kira the moment she saw them. It was her loyalty to Kira and Toshiro that drove her to tell them in a squealing voice the moment she saw the two looking sad together.

Kira stared and began to stutter a bit, as was common of him when he was excited. "R-really Momo?" He couldn't believe they'd been found already. He was thrilled, until Rangiku asked the question, her tired eyes closed and her voice level before she smiled.

"So where are they right now? We should go greet them Kira." She spoke, looking happily from Momo to Izuru, but Mom then lowered her eyes, shaking her head.

"Well, they are-" she was cut off when the announcement system went off.

"This is a message for all Captains. An emergency Captains Meeting is to be held in 10 minutes. You must report in."

Kira looked back to Momo's down-cast face, from the intercom he'd been gazing at. "Momo?" he pried, he wanted to know what was to befall his Captain. His beloved Gin.

"They are being escorted to the meeting. Captain Aizen said they are going to be interrogated on their where abouts. They think they abandoned their posts to aid Rukia." Shock crossed Kira's face and Rangiku jerked her head.

"That's preposterous! What reason does Gin or Toshiro have to help a Kuchiki?" Rangiku almost spit, forgetting her position and to control the anger in her voice. She wouldn't here of it. Gin never had any sort of friendship with Rukia, or Byakuya for that matter and Toshiro was young and still a child when Rukia had become a Kuchiki and part of the Gotei 13, she had never even seen them talk before.

Kira nodded. "The captain's will see that too, I'm sure… They cannot support those accusations… We should go wait for the meeting to be over…" Kira was trying to keep calm as he tried to sort it all out in his mind. He was glad when his friends just agreed, and they headed to the Captain's meeting room, waiting patiently outside, no other lieutenants had shown up.

/*.* 10 *.*\

They stood at the center of the room, between the two rows of captains that stood their left and right, the Captain-Commander in front of them. Toshiro caught Ukitake looking at him in a saddened, but supportive way, and he could just hear the words "Hang in there" echo in his mind.

"Now Captain Ichimaru and Captain Hitsugaya, would you please tell us why you left a week ago without any orders to do so and without permission?" asked the Captain-Commander, and suddenly, it wasn't just Captain Ukitake who was looking at him. Almost every set of eyes in the room fell upon him or Gin.

"WHAT!?" yelled Toshiro, unable to contain his shock, causing Unohana, Ukitake and Aizen to frown at him for his outburst. But the week stuck with Gin had caused him to forget to be polite.

"Sir! We were given direct orders to go to the world of the living to collect the traitor Rukia Kuchiki and bring her back here for her execution!" One of the Captain's tried to speak but Toshiro ignored him, continuing to try and defend them.

"Instead of ending up in Karakura town we ended up in Haguru with no means of getting in contact with the Soul Society to have the situation corrected! We could not return and were forced to wait for the grace period of two weeks, that you gave us Sir, to end so we could be collected from the town." he was quiet now as the captains exchanged glanced with one another. They seemed to be sharing a common confusion. Was it true? What was going on? What reason did Toshiro have to lie?

Were they to believe Toshiro's story?

"There is no evidence to prove this story. You and Captain Ichimaru went missing from the Soul Society last week with no authorization." Began the Captain-Commander again, for now, ignoring Toshiro's outburst and lack of manners.

Toshiro was wracking his brain for a way to prove their innocence against their accusations. "We have witnesses! My own Lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku aided me the night before our departure in researching the world of the living, she also gave me the message that you had summoned me, she also saw us off along with Captain Kyouraku. Surely they remember! Or even you, Sir, must remember the conversation you had with us regarding the mission!" Desperation was leaking in Toshiro's young voice as he tried to find reasoning for this situation. Why did the Captain-Commander not remember!?

Everyone looked from Toshiro, to Captain Kyouraku, waiting for an explanation but he shook his head, a sad air about him, aimed towards Toshiro and Gin. "I was with my squad, training them, my lieutenant Nanao can testify for that, as can Captain Ukitake." The eyes settles on the Captain of Squad 13.

"Yes that's correct. I went to talk to Captain Kyouraku about his new training plans for his squad in hopes to apply them to my own…" his eyes too were on Toshiro, looking into that despair, it broke his heart.

Hitsugaya was mentally spiraling into a blackened pit of despair and Ichimaru noticed this with a bit of his own sadness. "And what of Matsumoto?" he asked with his smile plastered to his face. He would not show any sympathy for the Captain at his side, not in front of so many people.

"She and your own Lieutenant, Izuru, were detained after you went missing and asked of your where-abouts, neither could provide us with any information." spoke Soifon. Ichimaru cocked his head, and exchanged a look with Aizen that went unnoticed by everyone else.

"They too have witnesses that locate them no where near you two during the time period you've given me Captain Hitsugaya." drawled the Captain-Commander. Toshiro no longer heard him, his eyes downcast, shadows falling over his face as he stood in humiliation, fear and confusion.

Anyone who liked Toshiro at this point was trying to wrack their brains for any information that could clear them, but no one spoke.

"Well well, what shall happen to us now 'en?" cooed Ichimaru, looking straight at the Captain-Commander through closed eyes.

"For now, you shall be stripped of you privileges to travel outside the Soul Society until such a time that we see fit to return those privileges. If evidence is found that you have indeed committed treason and aided Rukia Kuchiki in evading capture, you will receive further punishment and be stripped of your titles as Captains." it was the final word, and Ichimaru and Toshiro nodded.

The Captains were dismissed, Ichimaru and Toshiro were the last to leave. outside they walked slowly together, Gin spoke so quietly Toshiro had to strain to hear his words. "Dun worry Toshi-kun. Byakuya will return with Rukia, she'll say we never aided 'er and we will be cleared of all charges. So stop worryin'." he smiled down at him, putting a hand on his shoulder, this action, observed by the lieutenants who were waiting for them, and Aizen who was already standing with them. Ichimaru removed his hand as they got closer but the action did not go unnoticed by a certain Captain.

"Captain!" exclaimed Matsumoto so full of joy and she moved up to Toshiro and hugged him, suffocating him with her breasts. Her smell and familiarity washed over him.

"Rangiku! Release me!" he yelped from under her grasp, but mentally, he was glad to feel her hug him again, to know they were, at the very least, back. She released him with a smile though he looked over her scoldingly, noting her dwindling appearance and health. Kira looked no better, noted Gin as he patted the blonde on the back lightly, but said nothing to his worried lieutenant.

"Please excuse mahself and Captain Aizen." he said with that easy tone and he left with Aizen in tow, leaving Kira standing there, slightly disappointed that Gin hadn't even said hello to him. He sighed, and glanced at the others who just smiled at him comfortingly.

/*.* 3 *.*\

They walked slow and calm towards Gin's house, not speaking a word to one another until Ichimaru had opened the door, assessing the quiet of his home before inviting Aizen in and locking the door behind them.

His home was nearly empty, as would be expected for someone like Gin who took no pleasure in having material things. However he did own a kettle and teapot and boiled some white tea and the two sat around an old creaky table that seemed ready to give out at any moment.

But the place in which they meet bore little importance, it's what they needed to discuss that was far more concerning.

Silence waited after the tea had been dispersed and Gin was quietly sipping at his cup, waiting for Aizen to speak and break the irritating quiet that surrounded his house.

He could smell the persimmons growing outside and hummed slightly out of the pleasurable idea of eating a dried persimmon, sipping again at his tea, till finally the silence was broken as Aizen leaned onto the poor creaky table.

"It seems, the grace time i'd given you was cut short. Despite that, how is _the plan_ coming along, Gin?" asked Aizen, his kind tone seemed to waver for a moment but there was no mistaking the underlying passion that laced each word.

"I've managed to break 'im in a bit. With some more time I'll have 'im right where we need 'im. Then he'll be ours." Gin purred out, taking another sip of tea, letting the warm liquid trickle ever so slowly down his throat, enjoying the heat that pooled in his gut.

"Continue then with the plan Gin. You must have complete control if we are to do this correctly." he finished his cup of tea, setting it down as he smiled at Gin, whom nodded.

Aizen leaned across the corner of the table, his hand sliding into Ichimaru's silver hair as he grabbed one of his wrists with his other hand and slowly brought their lips together.

Aizen bit at Gin's lower lip, causing the softest, almost inaudible noise to leave Gin's lips as he returned the kiss, feeling Aizen deepen it and become slightly more aggressive, biting his lip again before breaking the contact, sliding his tongue down Gin's pale neck. He stopped at the junction between his shoulder and neck, sucking, eliciting a quiet groan from Gin before he bit into his pale skin, staking his claim, and reminder, upon Ichimaru's flesh.

"Remember, in the end, your loyalty is still to me." he whispered into the man's ear, before he released him. Silence followed as they both regained consistent breathing and then they exchanged goodbyes and Aizen left Ichimaru sitting at the table, his hand still clutching the cup of tea and he began to shake.

_"It's not right. To be feeling this regret."_ his mind hissed, his knuckles white on already pale skin from the death grip he held on the cup. _"This was not part of the plan. Since when did I even have the ability to care for another person?"_ He angrily threw the cup against the wall nearest to him, glaring as he watched the tea drip down the wood, venting his frustration before calming. He sat in silence, meditating almost, trying to find the answers. Instead, he found him. Shinso.

_"It's easy, weak, and cowardly, to ignore your own feelings and do what others want you to do. It's far more brave and strong of a person to follow their own heart. Your a coward, Gin. And until you figure it out, your not worthy of my powers."_ The hiss in his mind stopped and fell silent.

Ichimaru opened his eyes and looked at his sword that lay beside him. Maybe that's why Shinso never took Toshiro's blood. Maybe it was because Gin had become too weak to kill. _"Or maybe, it's because you could never kill him. The person that made you remember the difference between the facade and the truth. The release you've longed for, for so long."_

He stood up, placing Shinso at his hip as he left his home and headed outside, into the fresh air.

It was then announced that Renji and Byakuya had returned with Rukia. He smiled to himself, everything was getting back on track, as planned and soon Toshiro and himself would be free of all charges.

Rukia was questioned if either captain had shown up to aid her and she told them the truth, that they had not. They were officially cleared of the charges and Ichimaru could feel Toshiro drop his tension. They were then dismissed.

/*.* 10 *.*\

Toshiro returned to his room, muttering to himself, still trying to figure out how this had all happened. He'd written a billion notes on things that didn't make sense. And he could come up with no way that such a great plot had been put into action without anyone remembering what had happened.

How could Matsumoto have told him to see the Captain-Commander, aided him in his studies and seen him off without remembering it? How could the Captain of Squad 8 be in two places at once?

Something had happened, was happening, and he was determined to figure out what it was.

/*.* 3 *.*\

A few days later Gin had set for Kira to take over his paper work as he went walking around the Seireitei for a stroll to clear his head when he came upon Zaraki who was waiting outside the prison looking smug. "Hm and who are you waiting for, Captain?" purred Gin, looking for a bit of fun and mischief to get his mind off Toshiro and Shinso. Zaraki smirked at him.

"Kuchiki is in there right now tellin' Rukia she's gonna be executed." He smiled like a demon having too much fun. Ichimaru found the smile a bit like his own and returned it with a threatening grin.

"Oh really?" he stayed there with Zaraki, waiting till Byakuya came out, who stopped when he realized he had an audience, turning to face Ichimaru and Kenpachi. Gin was more then happy to screw with the emotions of the royal Kuchiki.

"My compliments, Squad 6 Captain. Ya handled yerself very professionally in there. I would 'ave thought that condemnin' yer own sister to death might be difficult for you. You truly are 'n example for all soul reapers."

He was beaming with delight, perched upon the railing. His voice dripping sarcasm as Zaraki spoke up.

"Are you joking? The only soul reapers who are scared of dying are you and the Captain of Squad 9." He grumbled out, redirecting Gin's attentions.

"What? Really?" Ichimaru asked, feigning stupidity, he knew he couldn't fight here, it was illegal to fight with your own kind, and even more illegal to release your zanpakutō. Not that Gin could do such a thing. Not since Shinso had abandoned him completely.

"If this were official business, you two wouldn't be without your adjutants. So what do you want with me?" He was impatient, Gin noted the tone in Byakuya's voice was a bit different then his usual "I don't give a damn" tone. Maybe condemning his own sister really was getting to him? Gin smiled even more, his wrists loose in his lap, his fingers spread, like talons, claws. The threat was issued, Gin knew Byakuya saw it, but he said nothing of it.

"That ain't nice. We were just concerned, we wanted to make certain one of our esteemed colleagues wasn' feelin' badly about havin' ta pass sentence on a member of 'is own family." he kept grinning, kept peering at that irritated, exhausted face of Byakuya through his slitted eyes. This was fun.

"Our family lineage is non or your business.-" Byakuya was cut off by Zaraki, who was itching for a fight, if his tone and spiritual pressure was to be any indication.

"Good to know your not upset. Criminals can do such damage to a nobel family's image."

"Oh? And since when does a commoner like you know anything about nobility?" It was a threat. A stab, and Zaraki rose to meet it, much to Gin's glee.

"Huh, well I guess your could say, i've always been a keen observer. While I'm being considerate, want me to go to that criminal...and lop off her head for you before the execution?" Gin glanced at Zaraki. Uh oh, now he couldn't have Zaraki going and doing that…

"I didn't know, one can cut off a head with just your skill, Captain of Squad 11." Gin took note that Byakuya had just played his Rank card.

"Want me to try it on ya?" It was getting dangerous and Gin quietly began a binding chant.

"I don't think you really mean that."

"Try me."

Gin had stolen Zaraki away to the next roof over, the huge Captain bound and in tow. That was close. Gin almost had a big problem on his hands. Now to mend the wounds a little. "My most sincere apologies Squad 6 Captain, I assure you, it was not my intention to offend you in any way. Please give my regards to your sister, alright?"

Gin turned and took off with Zaraki yelling at him to let him fight, things Gin just ignored and he took Zaraki to a more quiet place, away from Byakuya, before releasing hism from the binding spell.

"Geez Ichimaru, you could have just let me at 'im." He groaned, glancing back from where they had come from.

"Don't waste you're time Zaraki. Anyways, I'm leavin'" he said, waving good bye before shunpo'ing away, leaving Zaraki alone.

It was later in the day, as Gin was making his way to Toshiro's office to steal the Captain away that he instead found Toshi-kun was not there, just Rangiku sat upon the yellow corn colored couch, peering through paperwork with a dull, bored-to-death look on her face, which sparked and lit up when she saw Gin was in the door.

"Ah! Ichimaru. Where you looking for Toshiro?" Gin nodded, noting her happiness at seeing him. "He's not here, he went out with Momo to get something to eat." she explained. Gin smiled at her.

"Ah I see…" then he formed a game in his head. "Would you like to join me for a stroll? It's rather lonely just walkin' around alone." He grinned more at her, eyes closing tight.

She saw through the facade but nodded anyways, putting down the papers before straightening herself out and following him from the building out into the night air, the moon high and big in the sky, catching her wandering attention every now and then.

They spent most of the walk in silence, till they found themselves on top of one of the taller buildings, looking out into the Rukon district. He knew she was reflecting on the first time they met. He could always tell cause her eyes would glass over and she'd feel like she was very far away. He let her be.

He instead thought about Shinso, about Toshiro and about Aizen. Such conflicting thoughts butting into each other began to hurt his head. He could not sort his emotions and feelings and was glad when Rangiku's voice awoke him from his mind.

"Gin… If you were in Byakuya's situation, would you care for Rukia's life? Even if she is a traitor?" This wasn't what she had wanted to ask, she was getting to a point.

"Shedding feelings out of love makes you weak." he retorted on instinct. Instinct of the facade. It was a lie to his nature and a pain in his heart, his cold iced over heart, reminded him of that.

She was quiet for a minute, as if taking it in. "Gin.." He waited. "Have you ever been in love?" she asked softly. His smile faded away at that and he opened his eyes a little bit. But she didn't see it, she was staring out at the land before her, reflecting on her past life, when he'd saved her.

He considered the question then came to a resolve. "No."

He knew he had never loved. He had admired Aizen for taking him in. For proving he could be a killer, be strong. For giving him such high ranking positions and believing in him. But he did not love Aizen. He loved what Aizen gave him.

But the real him had never loved either, however, he had once felt pity for Rangiku, starving in the dirt. And now he felt something very new, for Toshiro. The only person to ever cause Shinso to stop in it's tracks and forget it's lust for blood.

Toshiro. The only person who had ever exposed the face under his mask.

The only person, who had, for even one moment, seen past Shinso's blood-filled eyes and seen Gin's blue ones.

Toshiro, who saw the truth.

**End Notes**

Dun Dun Dun!!!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, mostly because I'm so excited about developing this new plot i've created. This chapter took me forever though and I hate how it feels rushed at some parts. I tried to add more details when I edited after writing it, but it's still not detailed enough for me. My next chapter will have more detail, I promise, I just needed to get the plot moving again. Anyways, thank you so much to my readers. I hope you all read this chapter and drop me your lovely reviews and comments as they always bring a smile to my face. The next chapter will hopefully be up next week, So stay tuned =D


End file.
